Rise of NXT
by casimons20
Summary: This story is an OC/NXT based story. It will start off after WWE's 2014 TLC event. The story will follow the events of the NXT Superstars and Divas until they are promoted to the main roster. If you want your own character in the story, you can PM or review. OC SUBMISSIONS ARE NOW CLOSED
1. Rise of NXT Introduction

Name of Story: Rise of NXT

I will be including my own characters in this story and they will all begin in NXT

If you want to include your own characters you can either PM me or leave a review. I will try to get a good storyline for them.

Frederick Johnson

Rio Hernandez

Walker Cassidy

Matthew Jones

Blake Carter

Brett Douglas

Andrew Adams

Austin Adams

Adrian Adams

Danny Griffin

Anthony Sullivan

Female

Kaiva Johnson

Alex Adams

Jessie Harris

Madison Kyle

Akira Sanchez

Tag Teams of OCs

The Mega Stars (Frederick Johnson/Rio Hernandez)

The Adams Family (Andrew/Austin/Adrian/Alex)

Real Wrestlers to use (Year 2015) (After TLC)

This will be the roster for this story when any of the superstars from NXT get promoted to the main roster. A superstar may not be promoted for a while but I will make sure I keep an eye on how long they are in NXT and see how good they are doing and then I will decide who to promote.

Main Roster

Adam Rose (Will also appear on NXT)

Alberto Del Rio

Big E

The Big Show

Bo Dallas (Will also appear on NXT)

Bray Wyatt

Brock Lesnar

Cesaro (Will also appear on NXT)

Chris Jericho

Curtis Axel

Damien Sandow (Will also appear on NXT)

Daniel Bryan

Darren Young

Dean Ambrose

Diego

Dolph Ziggler

Erick Rowan

Fandango

Fernando

Goldust

Heath Slater

Jack Swagger

Jey Uso

Jimmy Uso

John Cena

Kane

King Barrett

Kofi Kingston

Konnor

Luke Harper

Mark Henry

The Miz

Neville (Will also appear on NXT)

R-Truth

Randy Orton

Roman Reigns

Rusev

Ryback

Seth Rollins

Sheamus

Stardust

Sting

Titus O'Neil

Triple H

Tyson Kidd (Will also appear on NXT)

The Undertaker

Viktor

Xavier Woods

Zack Ryder (Will also appear on NXT)

Divas

Alicia Fox (Will also appear on NXT)

Brie Bella

Cameron (Will also appear on NXT)

Emma (Will also appear on NXT)

Eva Marie (Will also appear on NXT)

Naomi

Natalya

Nikki Bella

Paige

Rosa Mendes

Summer Rae

Tamina

Valets/Managers

Lana (Of Rusev)

Paul Heyman (Of Brock Lesnar)

Zeb Colter (TBD)

NXT

Superstars

Aiden English

Alex Riley

Angelo Dawkins

Apollo Crews

Baron Corbin

Blake

Bull Dempsey

Chad Gable

Colin Cassady

Dash Wilder

Enzo Amore

Finn Balor

Hideo Itami

Jason Jordan

Kalisto

Kevin Owens

Magno

Marcus Louis

Mojo Rawley

Murphy

Radomir Petkovic

Rich Swann

Rhyno

Sami Zayn

Samoa Joe

Sawyer Fulton

Scott Dawson

Simon Gotch

Sin Cara

Solomon Crowe

Sylvester LeFort

Tye Dillinger

Divas

Alexa Bliss

Asuka

Athena

Bayley

Becky Lynch

Billie Kay

Carmella

Charlotte

Dana Brooke

Eva Marie

Jasmin Areebi

Mandy Rose

Marley

Nia Jax

Peyton Royce

Sara Lee

Sasha Banks

Championships and their champions

Main Roster

WWE World Heavyweight Champion

Brock Lesnar

WWE United States Champion

Rusev

WWE Intercontinental Champion

Dolph Ziggler

WWE Tag Team Champions

The Usos

WWE Divas Champion

Nikki Bella

NXT

NXT Champion

Sami Zayn

NXT Tag Team Champions

The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto and Sin Cara)

NXT Women's Champion

Charlotte

Tag Teams

Main Roster

The Ascension (Konnor/Viktor)

The Authority (Triple H/Stephanie McMahon/Seth Rollins)

Los Matadores (Diego/Fernando)

The New Day (Big E/Kofi Kingston/Xavier Woods)

The Prime Time Players (Darren Young/Titus O'Neil)

Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose

Team Bella (The Bella Twins/Alicia Fox)

The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt/Luke Harper/Erick Rowan/Braun Strowman)

The Usos (Jimmy/Jey)

NXT

Angelo Dawkins and Sawyer Fulton

Blake and Murphy (Valet is Alexa Bliss)

Dash and Dawson (Dash Wilder/Scott Dawson)

Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady (Carmella is valet)

The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder/Mojo Rawley)

Jason Jordan and Chad Gable

The Vaudevillains (Aiden English/Simon Gotch) (Valet is Blue Pants)

The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto/Sin Cara)

PPV Events (WWE and NXT)

Royal Rumble (January 25th, 2015)

NXT Takeover: Rival (February 11th, 2015)

Fastlane (February 22nd, 2015)

WrestleMania 31 (March 29th, 2015)

Extreme Rules (April 26th, 2015)

King of the Ring (April 27-28 2015) (WWE Network Exclusive)

Payback (May 17th, 2015)

NXT Takeover: Unstoppable (May 20th, 2015)

Elimination Chamber (May 31st, 2015) (WWE Network Exclusive)

Money in the Bank (June 14th, 2015)

The Beast In The East (July 4th, 2015) (WWE Network Exclusive) (Live from Japan)

Battleground (July 19th, 2015)

NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn (August 22nd, 2015)

SummerSlam (August 23rd, 2015)

Night of Champions (September 20th, 2015)

WWE Live from Madison Square Garden (October 3rd, 2015) (WWE Network Exclusive)

NXT TakeOver Respect (October 7th, 2015)

Hell in a Cell (October 25th, 2015)

Survivor Series (November 22nd, 2015)

TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs (December 13th, 2015)

NXT TakeOver: London (December 16th, 2015)

Royal Rumble (January 24th, 2016)

Fastlane (February 21st, 2016)

WrestleMania 32 (April 3rd, 2016)

If you want me to include your OCs in the story, review this or send me a PM and I will try to find some plans for them. If you have an OC with a tag partner or a valet, include their ID as well. Hopefully this will take off


	2. OC Submission Sheet

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Hometown:  
Billed from:  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving):  
Finishers (2 maximum):  
Submissions (6 maximum):  
Hair Colour:  
Hair Length:  
Physical Description:  
Face/Heel/Tweener:  
Gimmick:  
Attire:  
Theme Song:  
Fighting Style:  
Moveset:  
Valet:  
Storyline Ideas?:  
Tag Team/Stable:


	3. OC Submissions I have received

OC Submissions I've received

Name: Ryan Maverick  
Age: 26  
Hometown: Green bay Wisconsin  
Ethnicity: white  
Height & Weight: 6"2', 210 pounds  
Description: black hair with front sticking up, full facial beard and mustache, tribal tattoos on both shoulders. scars on left arm between elbow and wrist. Not muscular, but has a strong build.  
Heel or face: both (gives the audience what they need, but is disrespectful towards other superstars)  
Appearance: wears dark cap to the ring but removes it afterwards. Wears black sleeveless shirt with fight on front and a target cross hairs on the back with control as the target.  
Wrestling background: worked with Brew city wrestling for 7 years, starting out at age 19, and performing well against much stronger opponents.  
Persona: Maverick is an anarchist. He hates how the world has gone crooked, and has given little to no freedom of the fans and superstars. He works alone, and willing to beat anyone on his way to get the job done. He is also out to benefit himself much like Kevin Steen, as Kevin explained to him when they met back at Brew City.  
Ring Attire: Wears shorts with red stripes on both sides. Black boots, wrist tapes, elbow pads and black knee pads  
Entrance music: thousand foot krunch- take it out on me  
Entrance: moves through the crowd edge and Christian style, if there in Wisconsin, he goes through the stage and cries out for the fans, much like punk in Chicago  
Fighting style: brawler, high flyer.  
Movesets: clothesline, spinning heel kicks, leg drops on apron, awkward flip bomb moves Kevin taught him. Suicide dive  
Signatures: body splash. MC twist  
finishers: death grip (left arm twisted behind painfully, and head caught and neck pulled backwards as the victim is on knees trapped.), pop up powerbomb  
trainers: Kevin Steen (Owens), CM Punk.  
Additional: reason why he went to wrestling was so he could get away from his abusive mother who stole him from his loving father, and so he can help support his dad to have a life they both never had. He is also looking for Ms. right but is a bit focused on fighting than dating.

Name: Joseph Eagleheart

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Hometown: Pine Ridge Indian Reservation, South Dakota

Height & weight: 6'9" 285 lbs

Body type: Muscular

Skin tone: dark tan red

Hairstyle: long black hair

Eyes: dark brown almost black

Other body features: has several scars across his chest from fights he go into as a kid.

Ring attire: Pants that look like they are made of Deer skin, moccasins, has his face painted in a traditional Lakota War Paint, has his chest painted as well

Tattoos: Tribal sleeve on his left arm,his right shoulder is covered by a wolf paw, on his back is a soaring eagle

Personality: Joseph is very stoic in his nature, he does not say much but when he does, he gets his point across. very hard to anger but once he is angry, he turns into more of a savage fighter then he was before

Gimmick: Native American Warrior

Signature moves: spine buster, cannonball senton in the corner, tomahawk chops to an opponent against the ropes, various power slams, choke slam, meat hook clothesline

Finishers: Buffalo's Charge (Brogue Kick), Lakota's revenge ( Camel Clutch)

Divisions: none

Tag team or stable: open

Manager:

Wrestling experience: 10 years

Wrestling style: Heavy hitter, cross between Roman Regins and Brock Lesner

Theme song: Native American drums

Name: Cody Fireheart

Age:23

Gender: Male

Hometown: Cleveland Ohio

Height & weight: 5'10" 185 lbs

Body type: athletic

Skin tone: slightly tan

Hairstyle: black with red streaks, styled into spikes

Eyes: dark green

Other body features: ears are pierced multiple times

Ring attire: Black pants with red and white lighting on them, wears a black sleeveless hoodie to the ring with red and gold lighting on it, tosses the hoodie into the crowd after he enters the ring. Red and gold tape on his wrist, black sneakers with red, gold and white lighting, wears a black bandanna around his mouth, with a dark red mask around his eyes (like Robin's)

Tattoos: Oriental dragon sleeves on both arms, a phoenix tattoo that takes up his entire back

Personality: Cody is a loyal friend and very honorable, he dislikes when people in charge abuse their power, he's always willing to go against authority when in his mind it is wrong. He has been training to be a professional wrestler since he was 14, training in both Mexico and Japan

Gimmick: Vigilante/ Honorable Warrior

Signature moves: Super kick, Whisper in the Wind, suicide dive, springboard moonsault

Finishers: Firestorm (corkscrew shooting star press) Fire trap (Devil's gate submission)

Divisions: none

Tag team or stable: open

Manager:no

Wrestling style: blend of hardcore, mma and high flying

Wrestling experience: 9 years

Theme song: Light'em Up by Fall Out Boy

Stage name: Violet Michaels  
Real name: Violet Hickenbottom  
Age: 25  
Hometown: San Antonio Texas  
Nickname: The Heart Break Chick  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Tweener  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 135 lbs  
Body type: Athletic/curvy  
Eyes: purple  
Hair: Black in a curly afro with purple highlights  
Ethnicity: Milk chocolate  
Tattoos/piercings: Tribal print sleeves on both arms and a lip piercing  
Personality: Tough as nails violent and aggressive. Has a take no shit attitude. Likes to get extreme and bloody at times  
Ring gear: Purple shirt with Violet in black lettering on the front and a heart with 2 daggers in it and heartbreaker 2.0 underneath black pants and steel toed boots  
Gimmick: Second Generation Diva  
Moveset: Mix of Shawn Michaels and Lita  
Submissions: Heart Attack (Jumping Armbar), Love Lost (Figure Four)  
Theme: Imaginary by Evanescence  
Finisher: Sweet Chin Music (superkick) Highway to hell (headscissors DDT)  
Signature: Underhook pildriver (Blackout)  
Family: Shawn Michaels (adoptive father) Randy Orton (boyfriend)  
Pets: 4year old husky 2 year old German Shepard  
House: Penthouse in San Antonio

Real Name: Alyssa Severide

Stage Name: Alyssa Marie

Age: 23 years old

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois

Billed From: Chicago, Illinois

Height: 5'11

Weight: 150 lbs

Hair Style/Color: Short Blonde Victoria Beckham-style hair, ocean blue eyes, and over golded sunkissed skin.

Personality: Alyssa's the easiest person to talk to or hang out with you. She's funny, smart, brave, daring, courageous, and beautiful

Gear Style: Black spaghetti strap top, a neon pink tactical vest, black boot cut jeans, and black combat boots

Gimmick: The American Sweetheart

Heel or Face: Face

Entrance: A mash of Summer Rae's and Charlotte's entrances

Theme Music: Wildflower by The JaneDear Girls

Signatures:  
\- Chokeslam  
\- Irish Whip  
\- Spear  
\- Running Bulldog  
\- Double Missile Dropkick

Finishers:  
\- The Severide Maneuver: Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors

\- Alyssa's Melody: Modified Scorpion Crosslock

\- Maximum Overdrive: Spear, followed by a Tombstone Piledriver

Family:  
\- Kelly Severide, Husband, Lieutenant of the Chicago Fire Department

Friends: All the Face Divas

Enemies: All the Heel Divas

Name: Brandon Elvidge  
Age:22  
Face or Heel: Definitely a heel.  
Personality: He's a brutal wrestler in the ring who will stop at nothing to win. He doesn't care about the fans and believes he's better than every wrestler in the company today. If you make him hate you, Hell kill you. He's an English snob who's nice to you if he likes you. Then again he likes loves doing street fights just so he can beat people up and hear their screams.  
Description: He has long black hair in a Mohawk with the sides shaved off, and piercing blue eyes. He has both of his ears pierced twice and he has a scar running across his left arm and one on his cheek. He has a tattoo of a snake running down his right arm. He has a tattoo of a dagger on the back of his neck.  
Ring attire: He wears black pants with the English flag on the back. He has an Red and white armband on his right arm. He wears Black Wrestling boots with the words in small down the side saying England rules. On the way to the ring he wears a robe with the words England rules on the back.  
Hometown: Manchester England  
Theme song: Centuries-Fall out boy.  
Height/Weight/Skin tone: He's 6"1 and 240 pounds. He's Caucasian.  
Fighting style: Brawler and powerhouse.  
Experience: When he turned 15 he was trained to wrestle by his mentor William Regal and a man he treats like his uncle Lance Storm. He wrestled for ROH when he turned 18 and while there was a 2 time television champion and a 1 time ROH heavyweight champion. He left the company when he turned 21 and then he went to the WWE where he knows hell be a dominant force on the roster.  
Manager: Sienna Sheffield.  
Signatures: German Suplex, Running Superkick, Death valley driver, Glory before Dishonour.(He named it while he was in ROH. He was undefeated at the event. He gets them in a neutraliser position and dives off the top rope driving them face first in the mat.)  
Finishers: Death before Dishonour.(Voted as finisher of the year in ROH. He lifts them up in a suplex then elevates them down to the mat.)  
Koji Clutch of the top rope.  
Nickname: England's most hard core fighter/ The devil of NXT.

This is Sienna Sheffield.

Name: Sienna Sheffield.  
Age: 22  
Face or heel: Heel.  
Personality: She's that attractive diva that gets involved in her boyfriend's matches to distract his opponents. She likes watching Brandon dominate his opponents after the she can Sienna will slap his opponent or hold his foot down so that Brandon wins.  
Description: She has fiery red hair and she has blue eyes that can send guys into a trance. She always has a necklace or a lot of rings on to show off her power over people. She has a tattoo of a devil on her left wrist as she gets called the devils girlfriend.  
Ring attire: She doesn't wrestle but she goes out to the ring in a different coloured dress every week and she always has heels on.  
Hometown: Los Angeles California.(Where they met)  
Height/Weight/Skin tone: 56, 150 pounds and she's very tanned.  
Experience: She met Brandon whilst in ROH and she was his valet over there as women didn't fight. She knows how to fight but she doesn't wrestle in case she has a career threatening injury. She's the cousin of WWE wrestler They both grew up in Cleveland so they're close. She moved to LA when she turned 16 and Mike still keeps in touch as much as he can.  
People she manages: Brandon Elvidge.  
Finishers: Women's slap to the face of Brandon's opponents.  
Nickname: The devil's girlfriend

Birth Name:Penny Spencer  
Ring Name:Vixxy/Vixxen  
Hometown: Windsor Ontario Canada  
Announced From: Toronto  
Height: 5'6  
Weight:145  
blood red hair  
ring gear Maria Kanellis RoH

Personality: BITCH  
Fighting Style: technical/submission  
Favorite Match: hardcore  
Least Favorite Match: bra and panties  
Allies: none

Born/raised Southern Ontario  
Trained by Scott D'Amore,& Tyson Dux

Comfortable in the ring and out, submission,hardcore and technical  
Influences:Francine,Beulah,Victoria, ,  
Tommy Dreamer,Raven,Terry Funk

Pierced ears,belly ,eyebrows. cancer symbol tattoo right side of stomach

Theme: Jace Everett-Bad Things

MOVE SET  
Standing Strike  
Smash Right Punch  
Enziguri  
Flying Mayorana  
Clothesline  
Triple H Punch

Grapple  
collar & elbow  
Side headlock  
wrist lock  
rear waist lock

Ground Strike  
Double Axe handle drop  
stomp  
boxing down punch

opponent facing up  
darkness choke  
elbow drop  
knee to groin  
Punt

Grapple Down  
Hagakure  
right hand hook  
calf stomp

Submission grapple  
Dragon Sleeper  
camel clutch  
Hells gate

Corner Strike  
Handspring facecrusher  
ECW Shoulder Thrust  
mudhole Stomping

Corner grapple  
Hangman Chokehold  
frankensteiner  
whisper in the wind  
rope stretch  
chicken wing

Corner Grapple Behind  
illegal pin  
rolling powerbomb  
Lucha DDT  
reverse death valley

opponent sitting  
running face wash

Groggy against ropes  
Decapitator

Apron grapple  
Suplex to ringside  
Hangmans DDT(Orton DDT)  
Shoulder Block

COMMON MOVES (At least 10)  
-Lou Thesz press

-short Arm clothesline

-tilt a whirl face buster

-back hand chop

-double ax handle

\- bionic elbow

-calf kick

-dragon whip

-heart punch

SIGNATURE MOVES  
-European Uppercut

-Striking spear

-camel clutch bomb

FINISHING MANEUVERS  
-Shining wizard-Decapitator

-cattle mutilation-Impaled

-pentagram choke-Beauties Kiss

Anaconda Vice-Staked

Last Chancery-Blood Rite

Jumping Cutter -Red Death

Name: Isabella Reed

Ring Name: Bella Reed

Age: 23 years old

Gender: Female

Height: 5'11

Weight: 150 lbs

Hometown: San Francisco, California

Billed from: San Francisco, California

Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving):  
\- Barracuda: Diving Tornado DDT

\- Heartbreaker: Running Bulldog

\- Blizzard: Shining Wizard

\- Brightstars: Double Missile Dropkick

Finishers (2 maximum):  
\- Isabella's Melody: Spear, followed by a Tombstone Piledriver

\- Maximum Overdrive: Bridging German suplex

Submissions (6 maximum):  
\- Darkness Falls: Muta Lock

\- Winter's Bone: Modified Scorpion Crosslock

\- Nightwish: Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors

\- The Reed Maneuver: Chickenwing over the shoulder crossface

\- Small Wonder: Cross-legged STF

\- Dream Weaver: Gogoplata

Hair Colour: Red

Hair Length: Shoulder length

Physical Description: She has a golden tan color skin, and has a tattoo of a monarch butterfly on her lower back

Face/Heel/Tweener: Face

Gimmick: The American Dreamer

Attire: A mixture of Natalya's and Eva Marie's together with black combat boots

Theme Song: Force of Greatness by CFO$

Fighting Style: Brawler / Submissionist

Moveset: Mostly brawling and submission moves

Valet: Sheamus

Storyline Ideas?: Maybe a possible romance storyline with Sheamus

Tag Team/Stable: None

Name: Brianna Gage

Ring Name: Brie Gage

Age: 22 years old

Gender: Female

Height: 6'0

Weight: 175 lbs

Hometown: Carson, California

Billed from: Carson, California

Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving):  
1: Breakaway: Suicide Dive

2: Forever and Always: Chokeslam

3: Always and Forever: Missile Dropkick

4: Diamonds: Russian Legsweep

Finishers (2 maximum):  
1: The Brie Gage Special: Spear, followed by a jumping Cutter

2: Brianna's Lament: Go to Sleep (think of CM Punk!)

Submissions (6 maximum):  
\- Blacklight Special: Figure Four leglock

\- Armbar

\- Omaplata

\- Camel Clutch

\- Iron Claw

\- Sharpshooter

Hair Colour: Black

Hair Length: Long

Physical Description: Has fair colored skin, blue eyes, and has her tiger lily tattoo on her left and right feet

Face/Heel/Tweener: Face

Gimmick: The Raven Haired Diva

Attire: Gail Kim's, only in different colors of camouflage with black combat boots

Theme Song: End of Heartache by Killswitch Engage

Fighting Style: Mostly Brawler and a little of high flying

Moveset: the author may choose the rest

Valet: Isabella Reed and Alyssa Severide

Storyline Ideas?: a possible storyline involving her husband, Los Angeles County Fire Department Captain John Gage and his Fire station buddies coming to visit at wrestling events.

Tag Team/Stable: Three's Company (Brie Gage, Bella Reed, and Alyssa Marie)

Name: Jason Sabre  
Gender: Male  
Nickname: The Son of Anarchy  
Hometown: Los Angeles, CA  
Hair Color: Dark black hair  
Eye Color: Brown  
Age: 22  
Height & Weight: 6'1, 233  
Entrance Theme: Enemy by Blue Stahli  
Ring Attire: Dark black jeans, A white wifebeater underneath either a dark black zip up hoodie or leather jacket. Taped wrist  
Casual Attire: Basically the same  
Style: A mix of a brawler and a Technician. A little bit of high flying mixed in  
Signatures: Midnight hour (Vertical suplex cutter), Bite the Bullet (Del rio style superkick followed by Brainbuster), Half Nelson Suplex, Full Nelson Suplex, Tornado DDT, Double Arm DDT, Lou thez followed by punches, Snap Suplex, Boston Crab, Short arm Lariat, Elbow strikes, Knife edge chops, Spinning backfist, Running bulldog, Cattle Mutilation, Surfboard Stretch, Dragon Sleeper, Flying Cross armbreaker, Suicide Dive, Crossbody, Slingblade  
Finishers: Final Hour (High fly flow), Final Resolution (Boma ye),

Tattoos: None  
Tag Team/Stable: Maybe later  
Relationships: Not dating anyone, but is interested  
Manager: Nope  
Entrance: His music plays and he walks down the ramp with serious expression on his face. As he walks down, he tapes his wrist. He slides in and takes his jacket off before standing in his corner.  
Accessories: None  
Gimmick: Renegade. He's the rage against the machine. He came here to kick a**, get chicks and raise some hell.

Name: Tomer "Jewish Gun" Lami

Age:25

Years Pro:7 years at NJPW As "Prince Lami"  
Co-Leader Of The Bullet Club With Prince Devitt(Finn Balor)  
Used To Wear Body-Paint Of Pop-Culture.

Gender: Male

Style of Wrestling: Finn Balor Mixed With Dean Ambrose style

Finishers/Signatures with description:  
Signatures:  
Leap Of Faith- Yolo  
Pop-Up Powerbomb- Get Rekt  
Superman Punch - Fist Of Steel  
Curb Stomp - Sidewalk Step

Finishers:  
Coup de Grace- Hawk Sight  
Headlock Driver- Jewish Gun  
GTS- Night Night Baby

Submissions:  
Anaconda Vise- The Overload  
Fujiwara Armbar- Arm-Ory

Personality: Cool and Smart guy that think about others before himself, Takes High risks and extreme Things/

Heel/Face/Tweener: Face

Entrance Theme: Get Hyper- DJ Droideka FT. KSI

Entrance Attire: Finn Balor style With Bodypaint At PPV's

Looks: Tanned with 6-pack, Have A Sleeve tattoo Of Snakes On Left arm And Sleeve Of Skulls On The Right Arm.  
Blonde With Short Hair And Cyan Eyes.

Wrestling Attire: Same As Entrance

Gimmick: Crazy Guy,Lunatic.

Extra Info: Tomer Has A 5 year Old Son Named Max


	4. OC Submissions (Mine and Received)

My OC Submissions

Name: "Freaky" Frederick Johnson  
Age: 22  
Gender: Male  
Height/Weight: 6", 225 lbs  
Hometown: Leeds, England  
Billed from: Leeds, England  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): JDT (Jump-Up DDT), The Freaky Tackle (Spear), The Leeds Lariat (Dance Appealing Punch), The Freaky Moonsault (Diving Moonsault)  
Finishers (2 maximum): The Freak-Out (Spinning Roundhouse Kick), Frederick Frog Splash (Five Star Frog Splash)  
Submissions (6 maximum): Cloverleaf, Armbar, Cobra Clutch, Cattle Mutilation, Camel Clutch, Abdominal Stretch  
Hair Colour: Ginger  
Hair Length: Short Back and Sides  
Physical Description: Well-kept short ginger beard, ginger hair with short, back and sides style  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Face  
Gimmick: Happy-Go-Lucky  
Ring Attire: Red Tights with "Freaky" on the back, Red Kickpads with Black Boots, Black Elbow Pads  
Entrance Attire: Red Jacket (Like Edge's), Tinted Black Glasses  
Theme Song: You Me At Six ft. Oli Sykes – Bite My Tongue  
Fighting Style: Highflying  
Moveset: A mainly highflying moveset, loads of top rope moves/quick offence  
Valet: None  
Tag Team/Stable: The Mega Stars (with Rio Hernandez)

Name: "Ruthless" Rio Hernandez  
Age: 28  
Gender: Male  
Height/Weight:7"2, 395 lbs  
Hometown: Tijuana, Mexico  
Billed from: The Isle of Samoa  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): Condominium Crossbody (Running Crossbody), Hook, Line and Sinker (Various Boxing Punches), The Ruthless Right Hook (Boxing Right Hook), The Takeout (Diving Spear)  
Finishers (2 maximum): Ruthless Rack (Accordion Rack), Game Over (Pedigree)  
Submissions (6 maximum): Bearhug, Cobra Clutch, Full Nelson, Single Leg Boston Crab, Camel Clutch, Surfboard Stretch  
Hair Colour: Brown Dreadlocks  
Hair Length: Goes down to top of neck  
Physical Description: Clean Shaven face  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Heel  
Gimmick: Tough Guy  
Ring Attire: Black Elbow Pads, Black Glove on Right Hand, Black Pants with two blue lines on each side, black knee pads, Black boots  
Entrance Attire: Black Half-Shirt with blue spider  
Theme Song: Mudvayne – Happy? (Instrumental)  
Fighting Style: MMA  
Moveset: Mostly lifting moves, chokeslams, powerbombs, etc.  
Valet: None  
Tag Team/Stable: The Mega Stars (with Frederick Johnson)

Name: Austin Adams  
Age: 27  
Gender: Male  
Height/Weight: 7", 325 pounds  
Hometown: Fairfield, Connecticut  
Billed from: Greenwich, Connecticut  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): The Adams Amazing Attack (Spear), Lifting Glory (Fallaway Slam), The Affable Smile (Full Nelson Bomb), Teardrop Suplex  
Finishers (2 maximum): GME (Greatest Move Ever) (Reverse Death Valley), The AAUS (Austin Adams Unbreakable Submission) (Beast Bite)  
Submissions (6 maximum): Bearhug, Full Nelson, Kimura, Triangle Hold, Cobra Clutch, Torture Rack  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Hair Length: Medium  
Physical Description: Blonde Hair, Blonde Mustache and Goatee with Sideburns  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Tweener  
Gimmick: Real American/Family Man  
Ring Attire: Red and White Wristband on Right Arm, Grey Trousers, Black Boots  
Entrance Attire: White Tank Top with Black Glasses  
Theme Song: Disturbed - Indestructible  
Fighting Style: MMA/Tough Guy  
Moveset: Chokeslams/Powerbombs/Suplexes etc.  
Valet: Alex Adams  
Tag Team/Stable: The Adams Family (Adrian/Andrew/Alex)

Name: "Awesome" Andrew Adams  
Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Height/Weight: 5"5, 175 lbs  
Hometown: Fairfield, Connecticut  
Billed from: Phoenix, Arizona  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): The Fallout (Wheelbarrow Suplex), Flying High (Diving Clothesline), Shining Wizard, Basement Dropkick  
Finishers (2 maximum): The Amazing Armbar (Tilt-A-Whirl Armbar), Flying The Flag (Go Round)  
Submissions (6 maximum): Sleeper, Cobra Clutch, Indian Deathlock, Inverted Sharpshooter, Danielson Special, Koji Clutch  
Hair Colour: Ginger  
Hair Length: Spiky  
Physical Description: Spiky Ginger Hair with Ginger Moustache  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Face  
Gimmick: Energetic, Family Man  
Ring Attire: White Tights with Two Green Snakes on each leg, Black Boots, Black Elbow Pads  
Entrance Attire: Green Jacket (Austin Aries-style) with Awesome on the back  
Theme Song: Pendulum – The Vulture  
Fighting Style: Highflyer  
Moveset: Highflying moveset – Hurricanranas, Head Scissors etc.  
Valet: Alex Adams  
Tag Team/Stable: The Adams Family (Austin/Adrian/Alex)

Name: "Amazing" Adrian Adams  
Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Height/Weight: 5"10, 214 lbs  
Hometown: Hartford, Connecticut  
Billed from: Hartford, Connecticut  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): Shattered Glass (Diving Leg Drop), Unlucky 7 (Lasso from El Paso), Blockbuster, Octopus Stretch  
Finishers (2 maximum): The Adams Aerial Attack (Swanton Bomb), Proving Destiny (Twist of Fate)  
Submissions (6 maximum): Rolling Kneebar, Armbar, Cobra Clutch, Surfboard Stretch, Lucky 13, Anaconda Vice  
Hair Colour: Brown  
Hair Length: Short  
Physical Description: Short Brunette Hair, Blue Facepaint around eyes and on bridge of nose  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Face  
Gimmick: Family Man  
Ring Attire: Yellow and Red Checkered Tights, Glove with Broken Heart on Right Hand, White Space Shoes, Black Elbow Pads  
Entrance Attire: Black Shirt with Amazing on Back  
Theme Song: Day of Fire - Run  
Fighting Style: Highflyer  
Moveset: Inverted DDT, Diving European Uppercut, Wristlock Springboard DDT, etc.  
Valet: Alex Adams  
Tag Team/Stable: The Adams Family (Austin/Andrew/Alex)

Name: "The Professor" Matthew Jones  
Age: 22  
Gender: Male  
Height/Weight: 5"11, 250 pounds  
Hometown: Trenton, New Jersey  
Billed from: Nutley, New Jersey  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): Taught A Lesson (Gunnslinger), Destructive Distinction (Swing Gutbuster), Teacher's Stomp (Orton Stomp), Decavitator  
Finishers (2 maximum): School's Out (Superfly Splash), Grade A (Tiger Suplex)  
Submissions (6 maximum): Abdominal Stretch, Crossface, Front Necklock, Lotus Lock, Dragon Sleeper, STF  
Hair Colour: Blonde  
Hair Length: Scruffy  
Physical Description: Blonde, scruffy hair  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Heel  
Gimmick: Cocky, Know-It-All  
Ring Attire: Multicoloured One-Legged Tights, White Finger/Wrist Tape on Right Hand, Left Arm has White Bandages, Black Knee Brace on Left Leg, Black and Red Boots  
Entrance Attire: Blue Tank Top with "Professor" on front  
Theme Song: Of Mice & Men – The Storm  
Fighting Style: Fights like Kevin Owens but is fast  
Moveset: Suplexes, Powerbombs, Fireman's Carry, Scoop Slams, Superplex, etc.  
Valet: None  
Tag Team/Stable: None

Name: Blake Carter  
Age: 25  
Gender: Male  
Height/Weight: 7"2, 425 lbs  
Hometown: Unknown  
Billed from: Bogota, Colombia  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): Return From Hell (Sidewalk Slam), Colombian Clothesline (Flying Clothesline), Colombian Tombstone (Leaping Tombstone Piledriver), Claw Hold  
Finishers (2 maximum): CarterChokeSlam (Chokeslam), BlakeBomb (Last Ride)  
Submissions (6 maximum): Accordion Rack, Bearhug, Colossal Clutch, Sleeper, Torture Rack, Pin-Up Strong  
Hair Colour: Brown  
Hair Length: Medium, Scruffy  
Physical Description: Brown, scruffy hair, Red and Black Mask (Kane's old mask)  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Heel  
Gimmick: Demon  
Ring Attire: Black Elbow Pads, Red and Black Mask, Black Glove on Right Hand, Black Tights with multiple Red Suns on each leg, Black boots with Red laces  
Entrance Attire: Bane Mask  
Theme Song: Skillet - Monster  
Fighting Style: Beast  
Moveset: Powerbombs, Suplexes, Discus Clotheslines, Knockout Hook, etc.  
Valet: Emily Carter (Speaks for him)  
Tag Team/Stable: The Terrors (Blake/Brett Douglas)

Name: Brett Douglas  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Height/Weight: 5"5, 235 lbs  
Hometown: Pearl River, Mississippi  
Billed from: Pearl River, Mississippi  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): Ending Vendettas (Final Cut), Absolute Catastrophe (Heart Stopper)  
Finishers (2 maximum): Strategic Air Command (Diving Cross Body), Douglas Drop (Hip Hop Drop)  
Submissions (6 maximum): Single Leg Boston Crab, Fujiwara Armbar, Cobra Clutch, Dragon Sleeper, Cattle Mutilation, Romero Special, Cloverleaf  
Hair Colour: Black  
Hair Length: Short  
Physical Description: Black Hair, Black Combined Beard/Goatee, Black Flame Tattoo on Torso, Black Circular Tattoo on lower back, Black Barbed Wire Tattoo on Left Arm  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Heel  
Gimmick: Narcissist  
Ring Attire: Black Elbow Pad on Right Arm, White Trousers with Black Belt, Black Boots with White Laces  
Entrance Attire: Yellow Tank Top with Suede Jacket  
Theme Song: Saliva – Hunt You Down  
Fighting Style: Highflyer  
Moveset: Highflying Moves  
Valet: Emily Carter  
Tag Team/Stable: The Terrors (Douglas/Blake Carter)

Name: Danny Griffin  
Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Height/Weight: 5"8, 210 pounds  
Hometown: Denver, Colorado  
Billed from: Denver, Colorado  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): The Enigmatic Elbow (Appealing Elbow Drop), The Danny Dog (Leg Drop Bulldog), Weakening (Dropkick To Knee), Knotting The Leg (Celtic Knot)  
Finishers (2 maximum): DAG (RKO), The Griffin Family Achilles Tendon Lock (Achilles Tendon Lock)  
Submissions (6 maximum): Rolling Kneebar, Billy Goat's Curse, Lotus Lock, Boston Crab, Ankle Lock, Heel Hold  
Hair Colour: Black  
Hair Length: Short, Curly  
Physical Description: Black Curly Hair, Black beard/goatee/sideburns combination, black zig-zag tattoo just below neck, Black Tiger on back  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Face  
Gimmick: Fan Favourite  
Ring Attire: Red Tights with White Lines on each side, Black Kickpads and Black Boots, Black Elbow Pads  
Entrance Attire: Glasses with White Cross in each shade, Black Hoodie with hood up  
Theme Song: Alter Bridge – Hold On For Your Life  
Fighting Style: Highflying Showman  
Moveset: A mix of Rey Mysterio, Kalisto and Sin Cara  
Valet: None  
Tag Team/Stable: None

Name: "Top Dog" Anthony Sullivan  
Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Height/Weight: 6"8, 272 lbs  
Hometown: Battle Creek, Michigan  
Billed from: Detroit, Michigan  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): The Antho-Knee (Knee Trembler), The Antho-Knee Strike (Corner Running Knee Strike), The Rolling Antho-Knee Bar (Rolling Kneebar), The Sullivan Splash (Frog Splash)  
Finishers (2 maximum): The Top Bulldog (Corner Springboard Bulldog), The Dog's Bark (Fujiwara Armbar)  
Submissions (6 maximum): Armbar, Cross Armbreaker, Danielson Special, Hammerlock, Cobra Clutch, Sharpshooter  
Hair Colour: Brown  
Hair Length: Short  
Physical Description: Short, Brown Hair, Brown Moustache, See-Through Face Mask (like Cody Rhodes 2011), Black Wolf Tattoo on back  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Heel  
Gimmick: Perfectionist  
Ring Attire: Black Elbow Pads, Two Coloured Tights; Brown on Left, White on Right, Says Top in White Letters on Left Leg and Dog in Brown Letters on Right Leg, Grey and Black Glove on Right Hand, Black Wristband on Left Wrist, Red and White Shoes with Yellow Laces  
Entrance Attire: Black Jacket, Red, White and Black Collar around Neck  
Theme Song: Breaking Benjamin – You Fight Me  
Fighting Style: Tough Guy/Beast  
Moveset: Technical Moveset, Wearing down each body part  
Valet: None  
Tag Team/Stable: None

OC Divas

Name: Alex Adams  
Age: 24  
Gender: Female  
Height/Weight: 5"9, 112 lbs  
Hometown: Sarasota, Florida  
Billed from: Sarasota, Florida  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): The Sarasota Slam (Sleeper Slam), Florida Reality (California Dream), Diving Arm Drag, The Adams Stomp (Diving Foot Stomp)  
Finishers (2 maximum): The Adams Family Powerbomb (Last Call), Sarasota Sunset Split (Sunset Split)  
Submissions (6 maximum): Black Widow, Front Necklock, Octopus Stretch, Butterfly Lock, Sharpshooter, Crossface  
Hair Colour: Ginger  
Hair Length: Down to her chin  
Physical Description: Ginger Hair in bun  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Face  
Gimmick: Cheerful Diva  
Ring Attire: Red Top with One Strap going up the left shoulder, Grey Shorts with Black Lines on each side, Black Boots  
Entrance Attire: Blue Shirt with Red Edges  
Theme Song: PVRIS - Fire  
Fighting Style: Showgirl  
Moveset: Mix of Melina's and Michelle McCool  
Valet/Manager/Managing: Managing The Adams Family (Austin/Andrew/Adrian)  
Tag Team/Stable: The Adams Family

Name: Jessie Harris  
Age: 22  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5"4  
Hometown: Robbinsdale, Minnesota  
Billed from: Robbinsdale, Minnesota  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): The Amelia Earhart Special (Airplane Spin), The Harris DDT (Butterfly DDT), The Harris Hatch Suplex (Hatch Suplex), Harriscanrana (Diving Hurricanrana)  
Finishers (2 maximum): Redemption Drop (Avalanche Facebuster), Declaration of War (Billy Goat's Curse)  
Submissions (6 maximum): Boston Crab, Octopus Stretch, STF, Anaconda Vice, Cobra Clutch, Sleeper Hold  
Hair Colour: Brown  
Hair Length: Short  
Physical Description: Brown Hair in bun, Red Lipstick  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Face  
Gimmick: Army Girl  
Ring Attire: Army Patterned Top with Right Arm Covered, Army Patterned Skirt, White Knee-High Socks, Black Elbow Pads, Red Boots with White Straps on Back  
Entrance Attire: Army Hat, Black Shirt with Army Brat on Back  
Theme Song: Katy Perry – Part of Me  
Fighting Style: Highflyer, Technical  
Moveset: Mix between Layla and Michelle McCool  
Valet: None  
Tag Team/Stable: None

Name: Akira Sanchez  
Age: 22  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5"8  
Hometown: Mexico City, Mexico  
Billed from: Tijuana, Mexico  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): Mexican Leg Drop (Split-Legged Leg Drop), Mexican Arm Drag  
Finishers (2 maximum): Tijuana Facebuster (Girl Bye!), Tope Atomico  
Submissions (6 maximum): Octopus Stretch, Patriot Lock, STF, Sleeper Hold, Cobra Clutch, Koji Clutch  
Hair Colour: Black  
Hair Length: Down to top of neck  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Face  
Gimmick: Proud of Mexican Heritage  
Ring Attire: Bayley's attire but Pink  
Entrance Attire: Black Zip-Down Jacket  
Theme Song: Evanescence – Bring Me To Life  
Fighting Style: Technical  
Moveset: Mix between AJ Lee and CM Punk  
Valet: None  
Tag Team/Stable: None

Name: Madison "Kitty" Kyle  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5"6  
Hometown: Chelsea, England  
Billed from: Chelsea, England  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): Muzzling The Dogs (Bo Dazzler), Madi-Stun (Wheelbarrow Stunner), The Madison Kyle Missile Dropkick Spectacular (Missile Dropkick)  
Finishers (2 maximum): The Cat's Claw (Black Widow), Madison Moonsault (Booty Popping Moonsault)  
Submissions (6 maximum): Heel Hold, Rolling Kneebar, Cross Armbreaker, Danielson Special  
Hair Colour: Brunette  
Hair Length: Shoulder Length  
Physical Description: Eyes look Cat-Like, Green Cat Facepaint around eyes, Green Lipstick  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Heel  
Gimmick: Pretty Girl  
Ring Attire: Black Shirt with Pink Tints, Black Gloves, Black Shorts, Circular Belt Hoops, Black Knee Pads, Black Kickpads with White Boots  
Entrance Attire: Black Open Jacket  
Theme Song: Flo Rida ft. Sia – Wild Ones  
Fighting Style: Highflying  
Moveset: Highflying Moveset  
Valet: None  
Tag Team/Stable: None

Name: "Krazy" Kaiva Johnson  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5"4  
Hometown: Blackpool, England  
Billed from: Leeds, England  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): The Johnson Family Forearm Smash (Twisting Forearm Smash), Springboard Kaiva Kick (Beautiful Disaster), 450 Splash  
Finishers (2 maximum): Krazy Korkskrew Splash (Diving Corkscrew Splash), Krazy Kick (Avada Kedavra)  
Submissions (6 maximum): Oktopus Stretch (Octopus Stretch), Heel Hold, Ankle Lock, Kaiva Krossface (Crossface), Front Necklock, Kaiva Klutch (Koji Clutch)  
Hair Colour: Ginger  
Hair Length: Down to top of shoulder)  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Face  
Gimmick: Loner  
Ring Attire: Red Bra, Red Elbow Pads, Red Tights, Red Boots  
Entrance Attire: Red Open Jacket with Gold Rims  
Theme Song: Breaking Benjamin – Evil Angel  
Fighting Style: Highflying, Technical  
Moveset: Mix of Lita, AJ Lee and Paige  
Managing: Frederick Johnson and Rio Hernandez  
Tag Team/Stable: The Mega Stars (Frederick/Rio)

OC Submissions I have received

Name: Ryan Maverick  
Age: 26  
Hometown: Green bay Wisconsin  
Ethnicity: white  
Height & Weight: 6"2', 210 pounds  
Description: black hair with front sticking up, full facial beard and mustache, tribal tattoos on both shoulders. scars on left arm between elbow and wrist. Not muscular, but has a strong build.  
Heel or face: both (gives the audience what they need, but is disrespectful towards other superstars)  
Appearance: wears dark cap to the ring but removes it afterwards. Wears black sleeveless shirt with fight on front and a target cross hairs on the back with control as the target.  
Wrestling background: worked with Brew city wrestling for 7 years, starting out at age 19, and performing well against much stronger opponents.  
Persona: Maverick is an anarchist. He hates how the world has gone crooked, and has given little to no freedom of the fans and superstars. He works alone, and willing to beat anyone on his way to get the job done. He is also out to benefit himself much like Kevin Steen, as Kevin explained to him when they met back at Brew City.  
Ring Attire: Wears shorts with red stripes on both sides. Black boots, wrist tapes, elbow pads and black knee pads  
Entrance music: thousand foot krunch- take it out on me  
Entrance: moves through the crowd edge and Christian style, if there in Wisconsin, he goes through the stage and cries out for the fans, much like punk in Chicago  
Fighting style: brawler, high flyer.  
Movesets: clothesline, spinning heel kicks, leg drops on apron, awkward flip bomb moves Kevin taught him. Suicide dive  
Signatures: body splash. MC twist  
finishers: death grip (left arm twisted behind painfully, and head caught and neck pulled backwards as the victim is on knees trapped.), pop up powerbomb  
trainers: Kevin Steen (Owens), CM Punk.  
Additional: reason why he went to wrestling was so he could get away from his abusive mother who stole him from his loving father, and so he can help support his dad to have a life they both never had. He is also looking for Ms. right but is a bit focused on fighting than dating. 

Name: Joseph Eagleheart

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Hometown: Pine Ridge Indian Reservation, South Dakota

Height & weight: 6'9" 285 lbs

Body type: Muscular

Skin tone: dark tan red

Hairstyle: long black hair

Eyes: dark brown almost black

Other body features: has several scars across his chest from fights he go into as a kid.

Ring attire: Pants that look like they are made of Deer skin, moccasins, has his face painted in a traditional Lakota War Paint, has his chest painted as well

Tattoos: Tribal sleeve on his left arm,his right shoulder is covered by a wolf paw, on his back is a soaring eagle

Personality: Joseph is very stoic in his nature, he does not say much but when he does, he gets his point across. very hard to anger but once he is angry, he turns into more of a savage fighter then he was before

Gimmick: Native American Warrior

Signature moves: spine buster, cannonball senton in the corner, tomahawk chops to an opponent against the ropes, various power slams, choke slam, meat hook clothesline

Finishers: Buffalo's Charge (Brogue Kick), Lakota's revenge ( Camel Clutch)

Divisions: none

Tag team or stable: open

Manager:

Wrestling experience: 10 years

Wrestling style: Heavy hitter, cross between Roman Regins and Brock Lesner

Theme song: Native American drums

Name: Cody Fireheart

Age:23

Gender: Male

Hometown: Cleveland Ohio

Height & weight: 5'10" 185 lbs

Body type: athletic

Skin tone: slightly tan

Hairstyle: black with red streaks, styled into spikes

Eyes: dark green

Other body features: ears are pierced multiple times

Ring attire: Black pants with red and white lighting on them, wears a black sleeveless hoodie to the ring with red and gold lighting on it, tosses the hoodie into the crowd after he enters the ring. Red and gold tape on his wrist, black sneakers with red, gold and white lighting, wears a black bandanna around his mouth, with a dark red mask around his eyes (like Robin's)

Tattoos: Oriental dragon sleeves on both arms, a phoenix tattoo that takes up his entire back

Personality: Cody is a loyal friend and very honorable, he dislikes when people in charge abuse their power, he's always willing to go against authority when in his mind it is wrong. He has been training to be a professional wrestler since he was 14, training in both Mexico and Japan

Gimmick: Vigilante/ Honorable Warrior

Signature moves: Super kick, Whisper in the Wind, suicide dive, springboard moonsault

Finishers: Firestorm (corkscrew shooting star press) Fire trap (Devil's gate submission)

Divisions: none

Tag team or stable: open

Manager:no

Wrestling style: blend of hardcore, mma and high flying

Wrestling experience: 9 years

Theme song: Light'em Up by Fall Out Boy

Stage name: Violet Michaels  
Real name: Violet Hickenbottom  
Age: 25  
Hometown: San Antonio Texas  
Nickname: The Heart Break Chick  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Tweener  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 135 lbs  
Body type: Athletic/curvy  
Eyes: purple  
Hair: Black in a curly afro with purple highlights  
Ethnicity: Milk chocolate  
Tattoos/piercings: Tribal print sleeves on both arms and a lip piercing  
Personality: Tough as nails violent and aggressive. Has a take no shit attitude. Likes to get extreme and bloody at times  
Ring gear: Purple shirt with Violet in black lettering on the front and a heart with 2 daggers in it and heartbreaker 2.0 underneath black pants and steel toed boots  
Gimmick: Second Generation Diva  
Moveset: Mix of Shawn Michaels and Lita  
Submissions: Heart Attack (Jumping Armbar), Love Lost (Figure Four)  
Theme: Imaginary by Evanescence  
Finisher: Sweet Chin Music (superkick) Highway to hell (headscissors DDT)  
Signature: Underhook pildriver (Blackout)  
Family: Shawn Michaels (adoptive father) Randy Orton (boyfriend)  
Pets: 4year old husky 2 year old German Shepard  
House: Penthouse in San Antonio

Real Name: Alyssa Severide

Stage Name: Alyssa Marie

Age: 23 years old

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois

Billed From: Chicago, Illinois

Height: 5'11

Weight: 150 lbs

Hair Style/Color: Short Blonde Victoria Beckham-style hair, ocean blue eyes, and over golded sunkissed skin.

Personality: Alyssa's the easiest person to talk to or hang out with you. She's funny, smart, brave, daring, courageous, and beautiful

Gear Style: Black spaghetti strap top, a neon pink tactical vest, black boot cut jeans, and black combat boots

Gimmick: The American Sweetheart

Heel or Face: Face

Entrance: A mash of Summer Rae's and Charlotte's entrances

Theme Music: Wildflower by The JaneDear Girls

Signatures:  
\- Chokeslam  
\- Irish Whip  
\- Spear  
\- Running Bulldog  
\- Double Missile Dropkick

Finishers:  
\- The Severide Maneuver: Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors

\- Alyssa's Melody: Modified Scorpion Crosslock

\- Maximum Overdrive: Spear, followed by a Tombstone Piledriver

Family:  
\- Kelly Severide, Husband, Lieutenant of the Chicago Fire Department

Friends: All the Face Divas

Enemies: All the Heel Divas

Name: Brandon Elvidge  
Age:22  
Face or Heel: Definitely a heel.  
Personality: He's a brutal wrestler in the ring who will stop at nothing to win. He doesn't care about the fans and believes he's better than every wrestler in the company today. If you make him hate you, Hell kill you. He's an English snob who's nice to you if he likes you. Then again he likes loves doing street fights just so he can beat people up and hear their screams.  
Description: He has long black hair in a Mohawk with the sides shaved off, and piercing blue eyes. He has both of his ears pierced twice and he has a scar running across his left arm and one on his cheek. He has a tattoo of a snake running down his right arm. He has a tattoo of a dagger on the back of his neck.  
Ring attire: He wears black pants with the English flag on the back. He has an Red and white armband on his right arm. He wears Black Wrestling boots with the words in small down the side saying England rules. On the way to the ring he wears a robe with the words England rules on the back.  
Hometown: Manchester England  
Theme song: Centuries-Fall out boy.  
Height/Weight/Skin tone: He's 6"1 and 240 pounds. He's Caucasian.  
Fighting style: Brawler and powerhouse.  
Experience: When he turned 15 he was trained to wrestle by his mentor William Regal and a man he treats like his uncle Lance Storm. He wrestled for ROH when he turned 18 and while there was a 2 time television champion and a 1 time ROH heavyweight champion. He left the company when he turned 21 and then he went to the WWE where he knows hell be a dominant force on the roster.  
Manager: Sienna Sheffield.  
Signatures: German Suplex, Running Superkick, Death valley driver, Glory before Dishonour.(He named it while he was in ROH. He was undefeated at the event. He gets them in a neutraliser position and dives off the top rope driving them face first in the mat.)  
Finishers: Death before Dishonour.(Voted as finisher of the year in ROH. He lifts them up in a suplex then elevates them down to the mat.)  
Koji Clutch of the top rope.  
Nickname: England's most hard core fighter/ The devil of NXT.

This is Sienna Sheffield.

Name: Sienna Sheffield.  
Age: 22  
Face or heel: Heel.  
Personality: She's that attractive diva that gets involved in her boyfriend's matches to distract his opponents. She likes watching Brandon dominate his opponents after the she can Sienna will slap his opponent or hold his foot down so that Brandon wins.  
Description: She has fiery red hair and she has blue eyes that can send guys into a trance. She always has a necklace or a lot of rings on to show off her power over people. She has a tattoo of a devil on her left wrist as she gets called the devils girlfriend.  
Ring attire: She doesn't wrestle but she goes out to the ring in a different coloured dress every week and she always has heels on.  
Hometown: Los Angeles California.(Where they met)  
Height/Weight/Skin tone: 56, 150 pounds and she's very tanned.  
Experience: She met Brandon whilst in ROH and she was his valet over there as women didn't fight. She knows how to fight but she doesn't wrestle in case she has a career threatening injury. She's the cousin of WWE wrestler They both grew up in Cleveland so they're close. She moved to LA when she turned 16 and Mike still keeps in touch as much as he can.  
People she manages: Brandon Elvidge.  
Finishers: Women's slap to the face of Brandon's opponents.  
Nickname: The devil's girlfriend

Birth Name:Penny Spencer  
Ring Name:Vixxy/Vixxen  
Hometown: Windsor Ontario Canada  
Announced From: Toronto  
Height: 5'6  
Weight:145  
blood red hair  
ring gear Maria Kanellis RoH

Personality: BITCH  
Fighting Style: technical/submission  
Favorite Match: hardcore  
Least Favorite Match: bra and panties  
Allies: none

Born/raised Southern Ontario  
Trained by Scott D'Amore,& Tyson Dux

Comfortable in the ring and out, submission,hardcore and technical  
Influences:Francine,Beulah,Victoria, ,  
Tommy Dreamer,Raven,Terry Funk

Pierced ears,belly ,eyebrows. cancer symbol tattoo right side of stomach

Theme: Jace Everett-Bad Things

MOVE SET  
Standing Strike  
Smash Right Punch  
Enziguri  
Flying Mayorana  
Clothesline  
Triple H Punch

Grapple  
collar & elbow  
Side headlock  
wrist lock  
rear waist lock

Ground Strike  
Double Axe handle drop  
stomp  
boxing down punch

opponent facing up  
darkness choke  
elbow drop  
knee to groin  
Punt

Grapple Down  
Hagakure  
right hand hook  
calf stomp

Submission grapple  
Dragon Sleeper  
camel clutch  
Hells gate

Corner Strike  
Handspring facecrusher  
ECW Shoulder Thrust  
mudhole Stomping

Corner grapple  
Hangman Chokehold  
frankensteiner  
whisper in the wind  
rope stretch  
chicken wing

Corner Grapple Behind  
illegal pin  
rolling powerbomb  
Lucha DDT  
reverse death valley

opponent sitting  
running face wash

Groggy against ropes  
Decapitator

Apron grapple  
Suplex to ringside  
Hangmans DDT(Orton DDT)  
Shoulder Block

COMMON MOVES (At least 10)  
-Lou Thesz press

-short Arm clothesline

-tilt a whirl face buster

-back hand chop

-double ax handle

\- bionic elbow

-calf kick

-dragon whip

-heart punch

SIGNATURE MOVES  
-European Uppercut

-Striking spear

-camel clutch bomb

FINISHING MANEUVERS  
-Shining wizard-Decapitator

-cattle mutilation-Impaled

-pentagram choke-Beauties Kiss

Anaconda Vice-Staked

Last Chancery-Blood Rite

Jumping Cutter -Red Death

Name: Isabella Reed

Ring Name: Bella Reed

Age: 23 years old

Gender: Female

Height: 5'11

Weight: 150 lbs

Hometown: San Francisco, California

Billed from: San Francisco, California

Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving):  
\- Barracuda: Diving Tornado DDT

\- Heartbreaker: Running Bulldog

\- Blizzard: Shining Wizard

\- Brightstars: Double Missile Dropkick

Finishers (2 maximum):  
\- Isabella's Melody: Spear, followed by a Tombstone Piledriver

\- Maximum Overdrive: Bridging German suplex

Submissions (6 maximum):  
\- Darkness Falls: Muta Lock

\- Winter's Bone: Modified Scorpion Crosslock

\- Nightwish: Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors

\- The Reed Maneuver: Chickenwing over the shoulder crossface

\- Small Wonder: Cross-legged STF

\- Dream Weaver: Gogoplata

Hair Colour: Red

Hair Length: Shoulder length

Physical Description: She has a golden tan color skin, and has a tattoo of a monarch butterfly on her lower back

Face/Heel/Tweener: Face

Gimmick: The American Dreamer

Attire: A mixture of Natalya's and Eva Marie's together with black combat boots

Theme Song: Force of Greatness by CFO$

Fighting Style: Brawler / Submissionist

Moveset: Mostly brawling and submission moves

Valet: Sheamus

Storyline Ideas?: Maybe a possible romance storyline with Sheamus

Tag Team/Stable: None

Name: Brianna Gage

Ring Name: Brie Gage

Age: 22 years old

Gender: Female

Height: 6'0

Weight: 175 lbs

Hometown: Carson, California

Billed from: Carson, California

Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving):  
1: Breakaway: Suicide Dive

2: Forever and Always: Chokeslam

3: Always and Forever: Missile Dropkick

4: Diamonds: Russian Legsweep

Finishers (2 maximum):  
1: The Brie Gage Special: Spear, followed by a jumping Cutter

2: Brianna's Lament: Go to Sleep (think of CM Punk!)

Submissions (6 maximum):  
\- Blacklight Special: Figure Four leglock

\- Armbar

\- Omaplata

\- Camel Clutch

\- Iron Claw

\- Sharpshooter

Hair Colour: Black

Hair Length: Long

Physical Description: Has fair colored skin, blue eyes, and has her tiger lily tattoo on her left and right feet

Face/Heel/Tweener: Face

Gimmick: The Raven Haired Diva

Attire: Gail Kim's, only in different colors of camouflage with black combat boots

Theme Song: End of Heartache by Killswitch Engage

Fighting Style: Mostly Brawler and a little of high flying

Moveset: the author may choose the rest

Valet: Isabella Reed and Alyssa Severide

Storyline Ideas?: a possible storyline involving her husband, Los Angeles County Fire Department Captain John Gage and his Fire station buddies coming to visit at wrestling events.

Tag Team/Stable: Three's Company (Brie Gage, Bella Reed, and Alyssa Marie)

Name: Jason Sabre  
Gender: Male  
Nickname: The Son of Anarchy  
Hometown: Los Angeles, CA  
Hair Color: Dark black hair  
Eye Color: Brown  
Age: 22  
Height & Weight: 6'1, 233  
Entrance Theme: Enemy by Blue Stahli  
Ring Attire: Dark black jeans, A white wifebeater underneath either a dark black zip up hoodie or leather jacket. Taped wrist  
Casual Attire: Basically the same  
Style: A mix of a brawler and a Technician. A little bit of high flying mixed in  
Signatures: Midnight hour (Vertical suplex cutter), Bite the Bullet (Del rio style superkick followed by Brainbuster), Half Nelson Suplex, Full Nelson Suplex, Tornado DDT, Double Arm DDT, Lou thez followed by punches, Snap Suplex, Boston Crab, Short arm Lariat, Elbow strikes, Knife edge chops, Spinning backfist, Running bulldog, Cattle Mutilation, Surfboard Stretch, Dragon Sleeper, Flying Cross armbreaker, Suicide Dive, Crossbody, Slingblade  
Finishers: Final Hour (High fly flow), Final Resolution (Boma ye),

Tattoos: None  
Tag Team/Stable: Maybe later  
Relationships: Not dating anyone, but is interested  
Manager: Nope  
Entrance: His music plays and he walks down the ramp with serious expression on his face. As he walks down, he tapes his wrist. He slides in and takes his jacket off before standing in his corner.  
Accessories: None  
Gimmick: Renegade. He's the rage against the machine. He came here to kick a**, get chicks and raise some hell.

Name: Tomer "Jewish Gun" Lami

Age:25

Years Pro:7 years at NJPW As "Prince Lami"  
Co-Leader Of The Bullet Club With Prince Devitt(Finn Balor)  
Used To Wear Body-Paint Of Pop-Culture.

Gender: Male

Style of Wrestling: Finn Balor Mixed With Dean Ambrose style

Finishers/Signatures with description:  
Signatures:  
Leap Of Faith- Yolo  
Pop-Up Powerbomb- Get Rekt  
Superman Punch - Fist Of Steel  
Curb Stomp - Sidewalk Step

Finishers:  
Coup de Grace- Hawk Sight  
Headlock Driver- Jewish Gun  
GTS- Night Night Baby

Submissions:  
Anaconda Vise- The Overload  
Fujiwara Armbar- Arm-Ory

Personality: Cool and Smart guy that think about others before himself, Takes High risks and extreme Things/

Heel/Face/Tweener: Face

Entrance Theme: Get Hyper- DJ Droideka FT. KSI

Entrance Attire: Finn Balor style With Bodypaint At PPV's

Looks: Tanned with 6-pack, Have A Sleeve tattoo Of Snakes On Left arm And Sleeve Of Skulls On The Right Arm.  
Blonde With Short Hair And Cyan Eyes.

Wrestling Attire: Same As Entrance

Gimmick: Crazy Guy,Lunatic.

Extra Info: Tomer Has A 5 year Old Son Named Max

Name: Detrick Cyrus

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11.5

Weight: 229 lbs

Hometown: El Paso, Texas

Billed from: Boyle Heights, California

Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): 626 (Trouble in Paradise)  
Springboard Blockbuster  
Overtime (Reverse Leaping STO)  
Schoolboy pin into a deadlift powerbomb

Finishers (2 maximum): D.K.O (Fireman's Carry dropped into a roundhouse kick to the head)  
630 senton splash

Submissions (6 maximum): Lasso From El Paso  
Standing Dragon Sleeper  
Standing guillotine choke  
Rear n*** choke

Hair Colour: Black

Hair Length: Short (Fade Style, with lines going through the sides)

Physical Description: African American, but kinda light skinned. Body not really ripped but toned and muscular.

Face/Heel/Tweener: Face

Gimmick: Boyle Heights Badass

Attire: Black shorts with a white outline (with DC3 written in street calligraphy on the right side), black knee pads, black elbow pads, white wrist tape, white air Jordan Nike sneakers, black and white bandanna (or headband) (entrance attire) Same thing but with a black and white sleeveless hoodie that is half black and half white with the #s 915 going down the back in the middle of it)

Theme Song: Invincible by MGK

Fighting Style: Highflyer, Technical superstar, little bit of a powerhouse

Moveset: A combination of Hunico, Shelton Benjamin, TJ Perkins, and Ricochet

Valet: Veda Scott

Name: Daria Kirchthaler  
Age: 27  
Gender: Female  
Hometown: Schellenberg, Liechtenstein  
Billed from: Vaduz, Liechtenstein  
Hair Colour: Raven-Black  
Hair Length: Chin Length  
Attire: Loose-fitting white collared shirt worn outside of black slacks, black brogues and a cane  
Theme Song: Foxy Shazam – Seagulls Over Rhinoceros Bay Part II

Name: Felix 'Fenix' Shaw  
Nickname: The Example of Excellence, The Epitome of Awe  
Age: 34  
Gender: Male  
Experience: Felix has Been Wrestling for 12 Years. 8 of those Years Professionally. He was a 3 Time US HeavyWeight Champion and a 1 Time World Heavyweight Champ for NWA before it Closed in '05 He then wrestled for TNA and WCW during this time before Joining TNA Full Time in '06. He was a 2 Time X-Division Champ before Vacating the Title due to Injury He worked in ROH during His TNA Run and Managed as Well as Tag-Teamed with El Generico and Kevin Steen. He left ROH in '09 and Joined NJPW where He started Wrestling as The EPITOME of AWE Fenix Shaw and He was a 1 Time NJPW HW Champ and a Two Time NJPW Junior HW Champion. He was One of the Founding Members of The Bullet Club until He resigned with Devitt from the NJPW Promotion in 2014

Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts  
Billed From: Places Unknown

Hair Color/Style:Felix has Shaggy Black Hair with Red Streaks and Shaved Stubble

Eye Color: Blue

Body Type: Felix is 6'3 220 Pounds Lean but Muscled kinda like Neville's Body Structure

Personality: Felix is a Laid Back Relaxed Clown Who loves Video Games and loves to Interact with the Fans and Interviewers Backstage but In the Ring He is Completely Focused on Winning and Putting on a Good Show

Gimmick: Exciting Charismatic Showoff  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Tweener Heel(He can do Heelish Actions but still Get the Crowd Hyped

Entrance: Orange and Red Pyro Hits on the Stage as Smoke Billows on the Ramp, Before Felix Runs out onto  
The Stage and goes on One Knee then Raises His Fist to the Sky and Lets out a Quick Battle Cry, He then  
Runs down the Ramp and Around the Ring Shaking Hands and Posing with the Crowd before Jumping on the Front Apron and tossing his Coat onto the Floor then Running and Climbing to the Turnbuckle to Pose before Flipping into The Ring and Leaning in the corner to Wait for His Opponent

Entrance Theme: I Am-Dale Oliver (2012 Remix)

Wrestling Style: Brawler/Technical

Ring Gear: Felix Wears an Orange Headband, Black Pro Wrestling Tights but with Gold Stars on the Sides, He also wears One Black Elbow Pad and a White Wristband and Black Boots with White Kick pads with a Flame Design, He wears a Hooded Black Studded Leather Jacket to the Ring

Moveset: Discus Lariat, Stylin DDT, Avada Kadavra Kick, Handspring Elbow, Go Home Driver, Brainbuster,  
Package Sit-Out Powerbomb, Slingshot Forearm Smash+Kip Up, Scoop Slam+Knee Drop,  
Various Kicks and Suplexes, Multiple Jabs and Chops, 6 Various Submission Holds  
Signatures: Flight Risk (Lifting Underhook Single DDT), Controlled Chaos (Stu Hart Special), Spinal Tap(Spinal Tap)  
Finishers: Crash Landing (Spiral Tap), Vortex Cross (Triple Butterfly Suplexes)

Valets: None  
Story Ideas: Best of the Best or Better Technician, David and Goliath, Underdog, Rebellion against Authority, Brotherhood  
Tag Team/Stable: None But you can put him in one

Name: "The Jester" Manik  
Apperance: Manik has darker orange hair, he has a set of unerving white eyes with a blue tint. His hair is thick and messy but only reaches a quarter way down his neck and covers his forehead, Manik has white teeth nothing special except for his chesire grin.  
Personality: Manik is a lucid character he is normally serious but sometimes he goes off into his own world in the back of his mind where there are no morales, rules, or even sanity. Just winning or losing. He also has this giant fear of women that ruins his social skills and his focus at times. While he is very aggressive he is patient he can spend a few extra minutes to knock out his opposition and never lets an opportunity slip away  
Height/Weight: 6'6 223 LBS Manik is not a small character but he is quick.  
Fighting Style: He is ruthless i outside of the ring he will drive your skull into the post even jump through a table to take an opponent out of a match. Inside he is an arielist flying through the air is home jumping on and over people is always great but he has one hell of a kick and can lift a 300 LBS guy and suplex him.  
Signature: Path of a Physco he bounces off the ropes and slams his lower leg into his opponents face while on their knees.  
Finisher: Suicide drop (he puts his opponent in a chicken wing before lifting them up in the chicken wing and drops them on his knee)  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Heel  
Hometown Paris France  
Submissions: clover leaf single leg Boston crab Kimora and hells gate

Name: Cody Hark  
Age: 27  
Gender: male  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 231  
Hometown: Phoenix, Arizona  
Billed from: Phoenix, Arizona  
Signatures: Springboard Armdrag into armbar, Diving Neckbreaker, Pop-Up Stunner, SlingBlade  
Finishers: Hark-Saw (Spinning lifting double underhook facebuster)  
Submissions: Inverted STF, Elevated Cloverleaf, Cloverleaf leg laced Boston crab, Single leg Boston crab while kneeling on the opponent's back.  
Hair Color: Brown  
Hair Length: Long and thick  
Physical Description: Asian, a bit of stubble, A bit buff  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Face  
Gimmick: Submission Expert  
Attire: White tights in a Seth Rollins / AJ Styles type.  
Theme: Funaki's theme  
Fighting Style: High Flyer-Submissionist  
Moveset: A combination between Hideo Itami and Asuka  
Valet: None  
Storyline: I dunno  
Tag: None, but could make a good one with Hideo Itami

Name: Katarina Love  
Age: 24  
Gender:F  
Height:5'8  
Weight:125 pounds  
Hometown: Philadelphia, Pa  
Billed from:Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): Handspring moonsault, standing phoenix splash , Explorer Suplex, Shooting Star press DDT  
Finishers (2 maximum): Standing Sit Out Shiranu, Fireman's Carry Facebuster  
Submissions (6 maximum): Crossface , Octopus Hold, Lotus Lock, Liontamer, Torture Rack  
Hair Colour: Black with Blue & Purple streaks  
Hair Length: Mid back length  
Physical Description: She has a light brown complexion with a curvy build but she's still pretty fit. Her eyes are light brown and she's very pretty. Often wears her hair curly but sometimes straightens it.  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Heel  
Gimmick: Flashy Snobby Rich Girl  
Attire: A white leather bustier with gold flecks, white leather short shorts with gold hearts on the sides. White boots with white & gold Kick pads "Katarina" is written on the left one in gold and "Love" is on the other.  
Theme Song: Brown Sugar - Ray J  
Fighting Style: Highflyer/Powerhouse  
Moveset: Lots of power moves mixed in with flashly athletic moves. E.g hair whips, tilt a whirls , headscissors, suplexes, moonsaults, slaps, dropsaults,  
Valet: Shamera Wilde  
Storyline Ideas?: There two Diva's who want to turn the divison upside down and take it by storm showing everyone what a real wrestler looks like.  
Tag Team/Stable: Royals

Name: Shamera Wilde  
Age: 21  
Gender: F  
Height:5'2  
Weight: 110lbs  
Hometown: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania  
Billed from: Queens, New York  
Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): Bicycle Kick, Standing moonsault, suicider somersault senton,  
Finishers (2 maximum): Corkscrew Axe Kick (Wilde Style), Phoenix Splash (The Phoenix)  
Submissions (6 maximum): Armbar , Rolling Kneebar (Royal Tap Out), Boston Crab, Crossface  
Hair Colour: Black  
Hair Length: Lower back  
Physical Description: She's really petite and has next to no muscle. She's a light brown complexion with hazel eyes. She often wears her hair wavy  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Tweener  
Gimmick: The Brain  
Attire: A black corset with red stitching down the middle and red jewels on the bust, black spandex short shorts red boots under black kickpads  
Theme Song: The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy  
Fighting Style: Highflyer/Technical  
Moveset: Few to no lifting moves, mostly limb targeting and flashy moves eg. Arm breakers, shoulder breakers, foot ddts, moonsaults, dropkicks, headscissors  
Valet: Katarina Love  
Storyline Ideas?: same as Katarina's .  
Tag Team/Stable: Royals

name: Chris "the psycho" Blake  
gender: Male  
age: 24  
race: white  
face  
height: 5'9"  
weight: 225 lbs  
hometown: Memphis, Tennessee  
personality: crazy, friendly  
appearance: muscular, red eyes, blond hair, scar across cheek  
gimmick: psycho  
entrance attire: think modern day AC syndicate  
ring attire: same, but without the hoodie  
signature: chokeslam  
finisher: brother Andrew (sister Abigail)  
taunts: underakers slit-throat  
manager: none  
love interest: Charlotte flair  
theme music: circus for a psycho by skillet

Name: Abigail Daniels

Nickname: Abby Sweetheart

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Height: 5'8

Weight: 135

Hometown: Pensacola Florida

Billed from: Pensacola Florida

Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): Flying Crossbody, Spear, Amaconda Vice, Diving DDT

Finishers (2 maximum): Lockdown (Surf Board), Tilt-a-Whirl Crossbody

Submissions (6 maximum): Sleeper Hold, Camel Clutch, Crippler Crossface, Boston Crab, Sharpshooter

Hair Colour: Red and Black

Hair Length: Shoulder Length

Physical Description: African American and Samoan, Samoan sleeve tattoo on her right arm, Grey Eyes, Curvy

Face/Heel/Tweener: Face / Tweener

Gimmick: Split Personality

Attire: Mixture of AJ Lee and Naomi

Theme Song: "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence

Fighting Style: Brawler, Submission Specialist, High Flyer

Moveset: Mixture of Dean Ambrose and Tamina

Valet: Neville, Solomon Crowe, Bayley, Asuka

Storyline Ideas?: She has a split personality to where she's a sweetheart, but when the time comes, she has a evil side that comes out to scare everyone. She valets for a specific group of superstars and divas that she is friends with.

Tag Team/Stable: Neville, Solomon Crowe, Bayley,

Relationship: In a relationship with Solomon Crowe

Names: Jessica Batista and Jasmine Batista  
Age: Both are 28 (They're twins but Jasmine is older)  
Gender: Both are females  
Height: Jessica is 5'7" and Jasmine is 5'8"  
Weight: Jessica is 120 and Jasmine is 123  
Hometown: Both are from Washington DC  
Billed From: Washington DC  
Signatures (For Jessica): Bang Bang (Spinebuster), Geronimo (Moonsault)  
Signatures (For Jasmine): Pool Hall (Superkick), Keep Rolling (Swanton Bomb)  
Finishers (For Jessica): Fire Arm (Spear), Wild Thing (Giant Swing)  
Finishers (For Jasmine): Pool Hall (Chokeslam), Mississippi Queen (Batista Bomb)  
Submissions (For Both): Sharpshooter, Black Widow, Beast Bite (A submission used by Batista)  
Hair Color: Both have Black  
Hair Length: Jessica has Long Straight hair and Jasmine has long curly hair  
Physical Description: They both have tanned skin, hourglass bodies, nose rings and Batista stomach tattoos  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Both are Faces  
Gimmick: Biker Chicks. Jasmine is very protective of Jessica  
Attire: Black Nikki Bella with their names in white, blue jeans and black boots with leather jacket with KQ on the back with a crown over (Takes off in ring)  
Theme Song: Jessica has Wild Heart by Sabi and Jasmine has Ur Girl (End of the world) by Lilian Garcia  
Fighting Style: Jessica is a highflyer and Jasmine is a brawler  
Moveset: Jessica's is a cross between Trish and Lita and Jasmines is a cross between Chyna and Kharma  
Storyline Idea: Out to prove that theyre the better twins instead of the Bellas  
Extra info: Twin daughters of Batista

Stable Name: Knockout Queens  
Stable Theme: Walk Idiot Walk by the Hives  
Stable Entrance: Jessica come out like Natalya and Jasmine comes out like Paige

Here is my submission, if you have any questions let me know.  
Name: Taylor Schone(German word meaning beautiful; German spelling: Schöne)

Birthday: March 14th, 1992  
Age: 22

Gender: Male

Height: 5'7  
Weight: 125lbs

Hometown: Yorktown, Virginia  
Billed from: Anchorage, Alaska

Signatures (4 maximum, at least one diving): Shining Wizard, diving moonsault off the top turnbuckle  
Finishers (2 maximum): Back flip Rock Bottom which he calls "The Anchor in Alaska"  
Submissions (6 maximum): Boston Crab, Sleeper hold

Hair Colour: Brown  
Hair Length: Almost down to his mouth which he has one side tucked behind his ear (think Conor Oberst)

Physical Description: He has a somewhat visible dark circles under his eyes, he has a heart shaped face and a rather defined jaw and cheekbones. Tired looking green eyes which display his every emotion and always seem to have liquid filled in them. with an adorable smile which can lighten up his whole face. Masculine features with feminine eyes, he has a almost far away look or a lost look to him unless he focused on something. He as square chin and nose which is very slightly off-centered. He has two small scars on his chest just under he pecks as he was born to early and the doctors had to perform a surgery to fix his lungs. He's also white. If he's embarrassed or flushed his face will get really red.

Face/Heel/Tweener: Tweener

Gimmick: Fun babyface (with a sad past/childhood)

Attire: He comes in clothes very similar to Alan Wake's and when he gets into the ring he takes off the jackets and rolls up the sleeves on his blue flannel buttoned up shirt.

Theme Song: Bright Eyes - A song to pass the time

Fighting Style: Technical high flyer  
Moveset: A cross between Finn Balor and CM Punk.

Valet: up to you

Background & History: Taylor grew up in Yorktown with his mother and sister; his father had left and both parents were at fault to blame. Taylor never understood why he left but he'd got live with him every summer and for a weekend when he didn't have school. Taylor has always been a dreamer as his mother encouraged him to do whatever he wanted to do. He played baseball when he was little but never did much as he was too busy daydreaming. At his fathers on occasion he'd witness the good and the bad that alcohol can bring out in people which scarred him. As the years went by it eventually stopped and became a rarity. As he grew up he learned to deal with situations differently as he's an emotional person. At 14 his father took him racing dirtbikes which he gave up two months before his 16th birthday as he witnessed his friends and family getting hurt. He had a extended family due to his stepmother, 3 stepbrothers, 1 stepsister, 1 half sister, and 1 blood sister but he doesn't view that as step, he views them as family. While in high school he took up writing which he still does to this day. He wanted to go to a American school in Paris but couldn't afford it financially so he planned to work 2 years at a car wash to save up to go, he applied and didn't get in so with the money he had saved up he took the required classes to become a firefighter and then moved to Alaska where he settled in Sitka and became a firefighter before moving and living in Anchorage for 1 year, it was there he pursued wrestling and after sending a few photos around one of them got into John Laurinaitis's hands and within a week he was in Orlando Florida for a NXT tryout and the rest is history. He wants to fall in love but is afraid to get hurt and the fear of being rejected.

Storyline Ideas?: Up to you

Tag Team/Stable: Up to you


	5. NXT December 18th, 2014 (Show 1 Matches)

Rise of NXT Story: NXT Show 1 (December 18th, 2014)

NXT Championship #1 Contender's Tournament Match 1  
Finn Balor v Simon Gotch

NXT Tag Team Championship #1 Contender's Tournament Match 1  
Blake and Murphy (with Alexa Bliss) v Angelo Dawkins and Sawyer Fulton

NXT Championship #1 Contender's Tournament Match 2  
Scott Dawson v Brandon Elvidge (with Sienna Sheffield)

Hideo Itami and "The Son of Anarchy" Jason Sabre v The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor)

Triple Threat match to determine the #1 contender for the NXT Women's Championship  
Sasha Banks v Bayley v Dana Brooke

NXT Championship  
Sami Zayn © v Adrian Neville

Special Announcement about next week's show


	6. NXT Show 1 Part 1 (December 18th, 2014)

The opening video for NXT is shown at the start of the show with Roar of the Crowd by CFO$ playing in the background. Commentators are Rich Brennan, Corey Graves and Byron Saxton.

 _Byron: "Hello and welcome to NXT, live from the Full Sail University in Orlando, Florida. Tonight's show looks to be a good one."_

 _Corey: "That's right, Byron. Tonight will begin two separate tournaments which will determine the same thing: a new number one contender. We have the first two matches in the tournament to determine who will challenge Sami Zayn for the NXT Championship at NXT Takeover: Rival. We will also have the first match in a tournament to determine the number one contender's for the NXT Tag Team Championships."_

 _Rich: "Well, let's stop the talking and get on with the show!"_

 _The camera cuts to the ring where Eden Stiles is standing with a microphone._

 _Eden: "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall!"_

 _Rebellion by CFO$ hits as the camera zooms in on a Red Triangle on the titantron. Two men with black and red capes are shown._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 476 lbs, Konnor and Viktor, THE ASCENSION!"_

 _Corey: "Look at the way The Ascension are walking down to the ring. They look so confident about this match."_

 _Byron: "The crowd is making their presence felt in this arena."_

 _Tokiwakita (Time Has Come) by CFO$ then hit as the crowd exploded into cheers._

 _Eden: "And introducing their opponents, introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan weighing in at 182 lbs, Hideo Itami!"_

 _Rich: "Here comes Hideo Itami! He looks so emotionless as he walks down to the ring. I wonder who his tag team partner is. Finn Balor is in the tournament to determine the next contender for Sami Zayn."_

 _Eden: "And introducing his tag team partner…"_

 _Enemy by Blue Stahli hits as a man with dark, black hair makes his way down to the ring with a serious expression on his face. He's wearing dark black jeans, a white wifebeater underneath a black zip-up hoodie. As he's walking down, he tapes up his wrist. He slides into the ring and takes off his jacket as Eden Stiles continues his introduction._

 _Eden: "From Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 233 lbs, he is the Son of Anarchy, JASON SABRE!"_

 _Corey: "This Jason Sabre looks absolutely ready for his debut match."_

 _*BELL RINGS*_

 _Rich: "And here we go, with this opening contest here on NXT. Viktor will begin the match with Hideo Itami."_

 _Corey: "Viktor looks absolutely dominant and there's a suplex to Itami."_

 _Byron: "It will be interesting to see what Jason Sabre will be like when, or maybe if, he gets tagged into the match. The Ascension look to dominate the match."_

 _Rich: "Viktor tags in Konnor and they hit a double suplex on Hideo. This looks to be a short match, with The Ascension potentially getting the victory."_

 _Corey: "Konnor is setting up for a powerbomb. Hideo reverses it! Hurricanrana, sending Konnor over the top rope and there's the tag. Hideo has tagged in Jason Sabre!"_

 _Byron: "Jason sees Konnor on the outside. He runs against the ropes and hits a Suicide Dive out of the ring onto both Konnor and Viktor!"_

 _Rich: "He's just got Konnor back into the ring. What's he going to do next?"_

 _Corey: "It looks like a suplex. NO! He just nailed the Midnight Hour! OH MY GOD! Will that be it?"_

 _Referee: "1….2….. Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Somehow, Konnor kicked-out! But Sabre is still in control. He's going up to the top rope! What's he going to do when he gets there though?!"_

 _Corey: "Nothing as Viktor just pushed him off the top turnbuckle into an absolute cracker of a clothesline from Konnor!"_

 _Rich: "The Ascension have regained control by any means necessary!"_

 _Byron: "Look at Hideo, though. He's just dropkicked Viktor off the apron. He climbs onto the top turnbuckle. DIVING PLANCHA! Taking both Hideo and Viktor out!"_

 _Corey: "Look what's going on in the ring, guys. Jason Sabre has Konnor where he wants him. He just nailed Bite The Bullet! He goes to the top rope!"_

 _Rich: "He nails the Final Hour! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…..2…3. Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Rich: "And this one's over. Hideo Itami and Jason Sabre get the pinfall victory!"_

 _Eden Stiles: "Here are your winners, the team of Hideo Itami and Jason Sabre!"_

 _Corey: "What a debut for Jason Sabre! I predict big things out of this man."_

 _Backstage Segment – NXT Champion Sami Zayn is backstage talking to NXT General Manager William Regal when Kevin Owens walks in.  
Kevin – "Sami, I hope you're not expecting to be holding that title for much longer. I will win the #1 contender's tournament and then defeat you for that belt."  
Sami – "You have to win the tournament to earn a match against me first, Kevin. And I don't expect you to get very far!"  
William: "Gentleman, gentleman, please. You can't argue about something that hasn't happened yet. You know what, I have a brilliant idea. Next week on NXT, Sami, you will team with Kevin's Tournament opponent, Murphy to take on you, Kevin and your opponent tonight Sami, Adrian Neville. Good luck to the both of you! And, don't forget Sami. Your match tonight is for that NXT Championship.!"_


	7. NXT Show 1 Part 2 (December 18th, 2014)

_**A/N: Sorry that the last one was so short. It was my first post. I think this one will definitely make up for it. This chapter has two matches, chapter three may not come out until next week because I'm busy with college. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the OC submissions and don't forget. OC Submissions close this Monday the 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **of November.**_

 _Corey: "What a main event we have for you next week. Sami Zayn will team with Murphy to take on Kevin Owens and Adrian Neville!"_

 _Rich: "Just remember tonight's main event. A rematch from NXT Takeover R Evolution: Sami Zayn will now defend the NXT Championship against Adrian Neville."_

 _Eden: "The following tag team contest is match 1 in the #1 contender's tournament to determine the #1 contenders for the NXT Tag Team Championships. Introducing first, at a combined weight of 555 pounds, Sawyer Fulton and Angelo Dawkins."_

 _Sawyer and Angelo make their way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "And their opponents, accompanied by Alexa Bliss, at a combined weight of 574 lbs, Blake and Murphy!"_

 _Opposite Ends of the World by CFO$ hits as Blake and Murphy, led by Alexa Bliss, make their way down to the ring for this match._

 _Corey: "I like this team very much. Blake and Murphy have that "it factor" that all tag teams crave. They will go far in the tag team division."_

 _*BELL RINGS*_

 _Rich: "There goes the bell as match one in a tournament to determine who will challenge The Lucha Dragons gets underway. Blake will start off with Sawyer Fulton."_

 _Corey: "I think the main factor in this match may actually end up being Alexa Bliss."_

 _Byron: "Blake with a huge clothesline to Sawyer. This may be academic. A big boot there, taking Sawyer down once again."_

 _Corey: "If Sawyer can just tag in Dawkins, they might not have a problem. Blake sends Sawyer into his corner. He tags in Murphy and what's about to happen? OH MY GOD! Murphy just hit Murphy's Law on Sawyer."_

 _Rich: "Would you look at that? Alexa is blatantly distracting Angelo Dawkins!"_

 _Byron: "Blake hits the Six Star Frog Splash!"_

 _Referee: "1…..2…3. Ring the bell! It's over!"_

 _Eden: "Here are your winners, Blake and Murphy!"_

 _Corey: "I said it as the match began, Alexa Bliss would be the main factor in the outcome of the match."_

 _Rich: "Well, Corey, you were right and now Blake and Murphy advance in the tag team tournament. We're going to send it backstage to Renee Young who is standing by with Sasha Banks."_

 _Backstage_

 _Renee: "Thanks, Rich. I am standing here with Sasha Banks, who will be participating in that big triple threat match to determine who will challenge for the NXT Women's Championship. How do you feel about this match, Sasha?"_

 _Sasha: "I'm the baddest. I am the meanest. I am the BOSS of the WWE! I am here to change the game. People may ask why I think I'm the boss. Have you seen me in the ring? Tonight will just be another victory for the boss!"_

 _Ringside_

 _Corey: "Well, I think Sasha is very confident about her chances tonight."_

 _Eden: "The following contest is match 1 in the #1 contender's tournament for the NXT Championship. Introducing first, from Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland, weighing in at 190 lbs, Finn Balor!"_

 _Catch Your Breath by CFO$ hits as Balor makes his way down to the ring._

 _Corey: "Well, what a match we have for you next. Finn Balor takes on Simon Gotch in the first match of a tournament to determine who will challenge Sami Zayn for the NXT Championship at NXT Takeover: Rival."_

 _Voix de Ville by CFO$ hits as Simon Gotch enters the arena._

 _Eden: "And his opponent, from Arkham, Massachusetts, weighing in at 221 lbs, Simon Gotch!"_

 _Corey: "What a match this is going to be. Finn Balor takes on Simon Gotch. Who will advance in the tournament?"_

 _Rich: "Well, Simon is normally a tag team competitor but let's look to see if he could potentially challenge for the NXT Championship at NXT Takeover Rival."_

 _Byron: "They start off with a lock-up but Finn takes Gotch down with a headlock takedown. Simon escapes and jumps up to his feet."_

 _Rich: "This may be a very technical match that we're about to witness."_

 _Corey: "Finn with a dropkick. He's already jumping to the top rope. Missile Dropkick! Goes for a quick pin. 1…Quick kick-out from Simon Gotch."_

 _Byron: "This may turn out to be an instant classic between these two young superstars."_

 _Rich: "Finn and Simon both have years of experience but only time will tell which one will earn the right to be called number one contender."_

 _Corey: "Finn hits a Suplex. He locks in the Anaconda Vice. Simon has to escape this or this match could be over!"_

 _Byron: "Simon is trying hard to escape this move. He's wriggling. He's squirming!"_

 _Rich: "Simon just escaped the hold. DDT from Gotch! Balor is the one on the floor now!"_

 _Corey: "What can Gotch do to keep Balor grounded? I think that is the only way he would be able to win this match. It all depends on how long he can keep Finn Balor on the floor."_

 _Rich: "Well, he's doing well so far as he locks him in a Triangle Hold. Can Balor escape the hold or will he submit?"_

 _Corey: "As long as Simon keeps Finn on the ground, it looks to me like he is preventing Finn from doing his best. Finn is always such a delight to watch when he's flying high around the ring."_

 _Byron: "Simon has kept Finn in this Triangle Hold for longer than I expected, Corey. Finn's high-flying antics may be stopped in this match for the time being."_

 _Rich: "Finn is squirming to escape the Triangle Hold. And he gets out of it, only just. It looked like he would have tapped out! What an escape by Finn Balor!"_

 _Corey: "Gotch is doing everything in his power to try to get the victory over Balor here. He is being very dominant in the opening minutes of this match."_

 _Byron: "Simon is going for a suplex here but Balor is trying to reverse it. He doesn't get all of the reversal and Gotch just nailed a perfect vertical suplex!"_

 _Rich: "He goes for the pin!_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-out"_

 _Rich: "Finn is staying in this match. He really wants that NXT title match at NXT Takeover Rival. He is showing that he is championship material."_

 _Byron: "Look at the entranceway. Why the hell is Aiden English coming down here? He has no business in this match. He isn't even in the tournament!"_

 _Rich: "Maybe he's just down here to cheer Simon Gotch on. They are in the tag team tournament together."_

 _Corey: "Well, let's just hope he doesn't ruin this perfect match. It could go either way, without interference from Aiden English."_

 _Byron: "Gotch is still in control in this match as he locks in a sleeper hold. He's cutting off Finn's airways. Finn has to find a way out of this submission hold or Gotch could be getting one step closer to an NXT Championship match!"_

 _Rich: "The NXT fans are getting behind Balor, trying to help him escape this hold. Can Finn escape this sleeper?"_

 _Corey: "There's the escape from Finn. Snapmare from Finn and he just nailed the Pele Kick! What a reversal! He's going for the pin!_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Rich: "How did Gotch kick-out of that? Finn almost kicked his damn head off! What resiliency! What a match!"_

 _Corey: "What's Finn doing now? He's on the top rope! He's going for the Coup De Grâce! Gotch moves out of the way, though!"_

 _Byron: "Gentleman's Clutch! He nailed the Gentleman's Clutch! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Corey: "How on earth did Balor kick out of that? I thought this was over for sure!"_

 _Byron: "Look at Simon's face! He can't believe it either! Neither can Aiden English!"_

 _Rich: "How can Finn get back in control in this match? He was just hit with a massive Gentleman's Clutch and found something in him that told him to survive. Can Finn Balor get back into the match to advance in the NXT Tournament?"_

 _Corey: "Well, looks like Aiden English is going to help his tag team partner. He's gone under the ring. He's got a steel chair and he's trying to enter the ring with it. The referee is preventing him from entering the ring. Gotch just low-blowed Balor!"_

 _Rich: "He's going for the Gentleman's Clutch again! Finn reverses and hits another Pele Kick!"_

 _Corey: "He dropkicks English off the apron! He's going to the top rope! Coup De Grâce! He gets all of it!_

 _Referee: "1…2…3. It's over, ring the bell!"_

 _Catch Your Breath by CFO$ hits as Finn Balor starts his celebration._

 _Rich: "What a match! Finn Balor finally hits the Coup De Grâce to get the victory!"_

 _Corey: "Wait a minute! Aiden English and Simon Gotch are attacking Balor! Why are they doing this? The match is over!"_

 _Destroyer by CFO$ hits as English and Gotch continue the beat-down._

 _Corey: "Whose music is this?"_

 _Samoa Joe appears on the entranceway._

 _Rich: "Oh my god! That's Samoa Joe! That is Samoa Joe! Samoa Joe is in NXT! Oh my God!"_

 _Corey: "He's come to save Finn Balor. He's in the ring now!"_

 _Byron: "He clotheslines Aiden English and he slides out of the ring. He lifts up Simon Gotch and chucks him onto English on the outside!"_

 _Rich: "What a massive debut for Samoa Joe! I don't think anybody expected this to happen!"_

 _Corey: "Samoa Joe raises Finn's hand in victory! What a brilliant night so far for NXT. Samoa Joe has made his debut!"_

 _Rich: "Wait a minute, I don't think Samoa Joe is done. What's he doing?"_

 _Byron: "Joe is behind Balor! What the hell? He just locked in the Coquina Clutch! Why is he doing this? What are Joe's reasons behind this?"_

 _Corey: "What better way to make a debut than to possibly take out a contender for Sami Zayn's NXT Championship?"_

 _Rich: "Finn is out-cold in the middle of the ring. A shocking debut for Samoa Joe but nevertheless, a dominant one, as he sends a message to everyone in the back!"_


	8. NXT Show 1 Part 3 (December 18th, 2014)

_**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and don't forget, the OC Submissions are now closed. The next part, Part 4 will be the final part and it will include Scott Dawson v Brandon Elvidge in the #1 contender's tournament and Sami Zayn defending the NXT Championship against Adrian Neville in a rematch from NXT TakeOver R Evolution. If any of you are unhappy with the storyline for your character, you can PM me a storyline that you would prefer and I will try to work it into Show 2. Thanks for getting into this and enjoy Part 3 of NXT Show 1. I know I enjoyed writing it!**_

 _The camera cuts backstage, showing NXT GM William Regal on the phone._

 _William: "I don't know if I can do that, Shawn. The match is next. It's already been booked and promoted. Okay, fine. I'll see what I can do. I'll let them know. Goodbye. Nice talking to you again."_

 _Back to ringside_

 _Rich: "What was that about? I wonder if it has anything to do with the next match which is to determine the #1 contender for the NXT Women's Championship."_

 _Eden: "The following contest is a triple threat match scheduled for one fall and it is to determine the number one contender for the NXT Women's Championship!"_

 _Respectful by CFO$ hits as Dana Brooke makes her way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, from Cleveland, Ohio, Dana Brooke!"_

 _Rich: "This looks to be a very interesting match. A triple threat match with the winner becoming the new number one contender for the NXT Women's Championship, which is currently held by Charlotte."_

 _Corey: "I have to go with Sasha Banks or Bayley for this match. I honestly can't see Dana getting the win here."_

 _Turn It Up by CFO$ hits as Bayley makes her way down to the ring, being her cheerful self._

 _Eden: "And her opponents, first, from San Jose, California, Bayley!"_

 _Byron: "What an opportunity for this young woman. A triple threat match to determine who will challenge Charlotte for the NXT Women's Championship. This looks to be a great match for this Orlando crowd!"_

 _Sky's The Limit by CFO$ hits as Sasha Banks makes her way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "And introducing the final participant in this match, from Boston, Massachusetts, The Boss, Sasha Banks!"_

 _Rich: "What a match we have for you right now. Dana Brooke versus Bayley versus Sasha Banks with the winner receiving an NXT Women's Championship match in the near future. I can't wait for this to start!"_

 _*BELL RINGS*_

 _Byron: "There goes the bell and this one is underway!"_

 _Rich: "Sasha goes straight after Dana Brooke with a dropkick, sending Dana to the floor."_

 _Byron: "But Bayley comes behind Sasha and nails a picture-perfect German Suplex!"_

 _Corey: "This may be the match of the night! Bayley gets Sasha back up and hits a vertical suplex!"_

 _Rich: "Bayley could end being the dark horse during this match."_

 _Byron: "Dana is back in the ring and she rolls Bayley up!"_

 _Referee: "1...2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Corey: "Bayley only just kicks out of that surprising roll-up from Dana Brooke!"_

 _Rich: "Sasha gets back up and attacks Dana Brooke. DDT from Sasha!"_

 _Byron: "I wonder who will come out on top in this one. All three divas have everything to gain in this match!"_

 _Rich: "Well, Bayley and Sasha have locked up. Suplex from Sasha to Bayley! What a magnificent suplex from Banks!"_

 _Corey: "Dana is back in the ring! She rolls Sasha up this time!"_

 _Referee: "1….2….Kick-Out!"_

 _Corey: "Another roll-up from Dana but another kick-out. Still, another close call in this match. Dana is dedicated to winning this match by any means necessary!"_

 _Rich: "Sasha quickly recovers and hits Dana with a Monkey Flip! What's she setting up for now? BANKRUPT! Sasha hits Bankrupt! She goes for the cover!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…"_

 _Corey: "Bayley only just makes the save. That was close to being over with a huge Bankrupt on Dana. Sasha really wants to challenge Charlotte for the NXT Women's Championship!"_

 _Byron: "Bayley gets Sasha up and sends her into the corner. She takes her arm and hits her with a huge Springboard Arm Drag! What a move from Bayley!"_

 _Rich: "Dana is back in the ring as she hits Bayley with a huge Enzuiguiri! She's going for the cover!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Another close call for Bayley. She only just kicked out in time. What a match this is turning out to be!"_

 _Corey: "Sasha is back in the ring as she takes down Dana with a Head Scissors!"_

 _Rich: "Bayley gets in back in the ring and takes Sasha down with a clothesline. And another. She's going for it! Bayleycanrana! She's going for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Corey: "Another close call but another kick-out from Sasha! This match could end up being a contender for NXT Match of the Year! What a contest!"_

 _Rich: "Dana goes after Bayley! Another Enzuiguiri from Dana to Bayley but Sasha rolls Dana up!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Another kick-out in this incredible match!"_

 _Corey: "Bayley throws Sasha over the top rope and goes up to Dana Brooke! Bayley-To-Belly! What a move! She goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Corey: "Bayley looks very shocked that Dana kicked out of the Bayley-To-Belly! She gets her back up and goes behind her. GERMAN SUPLEX CRADLE PIN!_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Bayley is pulling out all the stops and somehow, Dana is kicking out of them! Dana really wants to win this match and face Charlotte for the NXT Women's Championship!"_

 _Rich: "Bayley gets Dana back up and sends her into the turnbuckle! She moves her slightly and jumps off the turnbuckle! Springboard Corkscrew Arm Drag! She's going for the pin once again!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Corey: "Another kick-out from Dana Brooke! Unbelievable!"_

 _Rich: "Look at Sasha! Look at Sasha! Sasha gets back into the ring and throws Bayley over the top rope! Dana goes for a clothesline! Sasha ducks! What is she going for here? She's got the Bank Statement locked in! Bank Statement is locked in!"_

 _Regality by Jim Johnston hits as Sasha has the Bank Statement locked in on Dana_

 _Rich: "What is William Regal doing out here?"_

 _Regal: "This match is now going to be a fatal-four-way match. Introducing the final participant in the match, from San Antonio, Texas, "The Heart Break Chick" Violet Michaels!"_

 _Imaginary by Evanescence hits as a woman with milk chocolate skin and a black afro with purple highlights enters the arena. She's wearing a purple shirt with Violet in black lettering on the front and a heart with 2 daggers in it and heartbreaker 2.0 underneath black pants and steel toed boots._

 _Rich: "What the hell? Violet Michaels? I know this chick. She's the stepdaughter of "The Heart Break Kid" Shawn Michaels! What a night!"_

 _Corey: "She's running at warp speed down the ramp as Sasha still has the Bank Statement locked in."_

 _Byron: "She kicks Sasha in the face, leaving her down and out. She lifts up Sasha. HIGHWAY TO HELL! What a move from Violet Michaels!"_

 _Rich: "She's gone over to the turnbuckle. She's setting up for Sweet Chin Music! And she nails it! She's going for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, it's over!"_

 _Imaginary by Evanescence hits once more as Violet Michaels celebrates her victory._

 _Eden: "Here is your winner and the new #1 contender for the NXT Women's Championship, "The Heart Break Chick" Violet Michaels!"_

 _Corey: "What an impressive debut victory! Match one and already the new #1 contender for the NXT Women's Championship! Can she have a long career like her stepfather? We'll find out in due time! What a way to continue the show! Congratulations to Violet Michaels! We now go to our backstage correspondent Renee Young who is standing by with Scott Dawson."_

 _The camera backstage pans to Renee Young who is standing with Scott Dawson_

 _Renee: "Scott, you have a match up next in the tournament to determine the #1 contender for the NXT Championship against a newcomer, Brandon Elvidge. What are your thoughts on this match?"_

 _Dawson: "Why the hell am I in there with a newbie? I should be facing a top superstar that matches my talent in the ring. I should be facing Finn Balor, Hideo Itami or even Kevin Owens. Brandon Elvidge may call himself The Devil of NXT but he's about to find out what happens when you go face to face with Scott Dawson!"_

 _Renee: "Back to you, guys."_


	9. NXT Show 1 Part 4 (December 18th, 2014)

_**A/N: This is the final part of Show 1. Hopefully, you have all enjoyed this introduction to the Rise of NXT. I sure enjoyed writing it. I will just be posting the results of the shows, no more match previews of the next NXT Show. Thank you for following and reviewing. You don't know how much this means to me.**_

 _Corey: "Thanks, Renee. Let's hand it over to Eden Stiles to introduce the next match!"_

 _Eden: "The following contest is match 2 in the #1 contender's tournament to the NXT Championship!"_

 _Southern Proud by CFO$ hits as Scott Dawson enters the arena_

 _Eden: "Introducing first, from The Port City, North Carolina, weighing in at 224 lbs, Scott Dawson!"_

 _Rich: "Look at the way Scott is walking towards the ring. He's walking down like this is going to be a walk in the park for him. Can Brandon Elvidge get a victory in the tournament on his debut?"_

 _Scott enters the ring and awaits his opponent_

 _Centuries by Fall Out Boy hits as a man with long black hair in a Mohawk with the sides shaved off, and piercing blue eyes makes his way down to the ring. He has both of his ears pierced twice and he has a scar running across his left arm and one on his cheek. He has a tattoo of a snake running down his right arm. He has a tattoo of a dagger on the back of his neck. His ring attire is black pants with the English flag on the back. He has a Red and white armband on his right arm. He wears Black Wrestling boots with the words in small down the side saying England rules. He's wearing a robe with the words England rules on the back. He is accompanied by a woman with fiery red hair and she has blue eyes that can send guys into a trance. She has a necklace and a lot of rings on to show off her power over people. She has a tattoo of a devil on her left wrist._

 _Eden: "And introducing his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Sienna Sheffield, from Manchester, England, weighing in at 240 lbs, "The Devil of NXT" Brandon Elvidge!"_

 _Rich: "A debut match for Brandon Elvidge sees him take on Scott Dawson in the tournament to determine who will be next in line for an NXT Championship match. Who will leave this match the winner and advance? It should be a great one!"_

 _Byron: "Scott Dawson just told us: He doesn't think he should be facing a new superstar. Remember this may be Brandon Elvidge's debut match but he has 7 years' experience. The NXT General Manager William Regal actually trained him. He has won titles in other companies before coming to NXT. I think Brandon Elvidge may be the dark horse in this tournament."_

 _*BELL RINGS*_

 _Corey: "There goes the bell as Scott Dawson and Brandon Elvidge face off to determine who advances to the Quarter-Finals. Finn Balor has already advanced to the Quarter-Finals but many are speculating if he can continue in the tournament after that attack from Samoa Joe earlier on tonight."_

 _Byron: "Dawson goes straight after Brandon and takes him down with an STO. He starts pounding on Elvidge but Sienna Sheffield jumps onto the top rope to distract the referee!"_

 _Rich: "Elvidge with a low blow to Dawson! That Sienna Sheffield is bad news!"_

 _Corey: "Elvidge takes advantage and nails Dawson with the Running Superkick! He goes for the pin._

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Rich: "Dawson kicks out as this match continues. Elvidge has got Dawson on the floor and he locks in a triangle hold. Can Dawson escape this hold or will this be his breaking point?"_

 _Corey: "Dawson wriggles out of it and kicks Elvidge in the head. Dawson jumps up and nails him with a clothesline."_

 _Rich: "How will Dawson win this match without help from his tag team partner, Dash Wilder? A man he will team with in the tag team tournament?"_

 _Byron: "Dawson needs to stay focused as he locks Elvidge in the sleeper hold. Elvidge has been locked in the sleeper!"_

 _Corey: "Sienna Sheffield is on the apron again. The referee is distracted again. Elvidge lifts up his leg and hits a low blow on Dawson! Sheffield is really becoming a force to be reckoned with and she's not even in the match!"_

 _Rich: "Elvidge hits a clothesline on Dawson. He gets him back up and sends him into the turnbuckle. He sets up him on the top turnbuckle. What's he going for here?"_

 _Byron: "He just nailed Glory before Dishonour! What a move! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Corey: "How on earth did Dawson kick out of that? What the hell is keeping Dawson in this?"_

 _Rich: "Elvidge is asking Dawson to get up. What's Elvidge up to?"_

 _Byron: "He's going for Death before Dishonour but Dawson escapes and rolls Elvidge up!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Corey: "Elvidge is really showing his wrestling experience in this match. What a superstar!"_

 _Rich: "Elvidge quickly gets up and lifts Dawson up and hits a Vertical Suplex. He goes to the top rope. Frog Splash!"_

 _Byron: "Elvidge is asking Dawson to get up once again! I think he's going for Death before Dishonour!"_

 _Corey: "And he nails it. Pinfall attempt!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Centuries by Fall Out Boy hits as Brandon Elvidge beckons Sienna Sheffield into the ring._

 _Byron: "What a great victory for Brandon Elvidge! He advances to the quarter-finals of the tournament!"_

 _Corey: "I like to think that the only reason he won that match is because Sienna Sheffield helped him out of both submission holds that Dawson had him in."_

 _Brandon Elvidge hears the remark that Corey made and approaches him._

 _Brandon: "You think that I can't win without Sienna? How about we compete next week in a Cage match and find that out once and for all?"_

 _Corey: "I am no longer an active competitor."_

 _Elvidge then attacks Corey Graves._

 _Rich: "Why is Brandon doing this? He won the match. Corey was just speaking his mind."_

 _Byron: "Oh no, what's Elvidge doing now?"_

 _Brandon Elvidge drags Corey towards the stage._

 _Rich: "Oh my God! He just nailed Death before Dishonour on the stage. Corey is laid out!"_

 _Centuries by Fall Out Boy hits once more as Brandon Elvidge and Sienna Sheffield stand over the fallen Corey Graves._

 _The camera pans backstage as we see Kevin Owens talking to Adrian Neville._

 _Kevin: "Good luck out there, man. It doesn't matter if you win or lose. I am coming after that NXT Championship!"_

 _Adrian: "Well, good luck trying it take it. FROM ME!"_

 _The camera pans back to the commentary table with Renee Young joining Rich Hall and Byron Saxton as Corey Graves gets seen to by the doctors._

 _*Bell Rings*_

 _Eden: "The following contest is the main event of the evening and it is for the NXT Championship."_

 _Worlds Apart by CFO$ blares over the speakers as the new NXT Champion Sami Zayn makes his way down to the ring with a big smile on his face._

 _Renee: "I have been looking forward to this match all night. Sami Zayn vs. Adrian Neville for the NXT Championship."_

 _Byron: "This should be a great match between two great competitors!"_

 _Break Orbit by CFO$ then hits as Adrian Neville enters the arena._

 _Rich: "What a main event tonight. Sami Zayn defends the NXT Championship against former champion Adrian Neville. What a great match they had at NXT TakeOver R Evolution, with Sami finally winning the NXT Championship. Can Sami prove it wasn't a fluke? Or will Neville regain the NXT Championship? We now throw it over to Eden Stiles for the introduction."_

 _Eden: "Introducing first, the challenger, from Newcastle upon Tyne, weighing in at 194 lbs, Adrian Neville!"_

 _Neville motions to the crowd, getting them pumped up for the match._

 _Eden: "And his opponent, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at 205 lbs, he is the reigning, defending NXT Champion, Sami Zayn!"_

 _The referee holds up the NXT Championship as this match gets underway._

 _Renee: "Here we go and what a match we are about to witness between Sami Zayn and Adrian Neville. This match should be brilliant!"_

 _Rich: "Neville hits a Suplex on Zayn. He's already on the top rope but Zayn kicks him off, sending him crashing to the outside."_

 _Referee: "1...2…3…4"_

 _Byron: "Neville gets back into the ring and this match continues. Zayn has been waiting to hold the NXT Championship for long enough. Can he keep hold of it after this match?"_

 _Rich: "Neville sends Zayn to the corner. Step-Up Enzuiguiri from Neville. Standing Corkscrew Splash! He goes for the early pin."_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Sami kicks out at two as this match continues. Zayn quickly gets to his feet and hits a headscissors sending Neville halfway across the ring!"_

 _Renee: "Neville gets to a vertical base and just stares at Zayn."_

 _Rich: "What must be going through the mind of Adrian Neville as Sami Zayn takes control of this match? He's got to find a way to get back into this match."_

 _Renee: "Zayn sends Neville towards the ropes and….OH MY GOD! That came out of nowhere! Blue Thunder Bomb and he goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Rich: "Neville kicks out at two as this match gets very physical very fast."_

 _Byron: "Zayn sends Neville to the corner and goes for a Helluva Kick but Neville rolls him up into a pinfall."_

 _Referee: "1…Kick-Out!"_

 _Renee: "A quick kick-out from Sami Zayn. Can either of these superstars even get the upper-hand?"_

 _Byron: "Neville superkicks Zayn! He goes to the top rope! RED ARROW!"_

 _Rich: "Zayn moves out of the way, though and Neville eats the mat!"_

 _Renee: "Zayn goes for the quick pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Rich: "A kick-out from Neville and look at the disbelief on the face of Sami Zayn! Sami cannot believe Neville kicked out!"_

 _Renee: "If Zayn wants to put Neville away, he may need to lock in the Koji Clutch or even hit at least two Helluva Kicks!"_

 _Byron: "Well, it looks like Zayn may be taking your advice, Renee as he just hit a Reverse STO! He's locked in the Koji Clutch! Zayn has locked in the Koji Clutch!"_

 _Rich: "Can Neville escape the Koji Clutch? This may end up making him submit!"_

 _Renee: "It's good to see Sami taking my advice. My advice is great after all. *Snickers*"_

 _Rich: "Neville is wriggling and he escapes the hold. Neville hits a hurricanrana into the ropes. He jumps over the rope and slaps Zayn in the face!"_

 _Byron: "Neville gets back onto the rope. He jumps off the top rope! Springboard 450 Splash! He goes for the pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Renee: "Another kick-out from the NXT Champion! Zayn really wants to keep his title!"_

 _Byron: "Who's that on the ramp? Kevin Owens is watching from the ramp."_

 _Renee: "Owens may end up being a factor in this match if Neville or Zayn get distracted."_

 _Rich: "Owens is just sitting on the stage. No chair, he is sitting on the stage floor, watching this match."_

 _Byron: "Neville with another Hurricanrana! He climbs to the top rope! Reverse 450 Splash! He's going for the pin."_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Renee: "Look at Owens. He has started to slowly make his way down to the ring."_

 _Byron: "Owens may end up getting involved in this match."_

 _Rich: "Zayn sends Neville into the corner. He runs up to him! Helluva Kick! What a Helluva Kick! He's going for the pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…"_

 _Kevin Owens enters the ring and breaks up the pin. *BELL RINGS*_

 _Renee: "Owens has just interfered in this match, attacking Sami Zayn! What the hell is this for? Owens is in the tournament to determine who will challenge Zayn. There is no need for this!"_

 _Byron: "Owens sends Zayn to the ropes and hits the Pop-Up Powerbomb!"_

 _Eden: "Here is your winner, by disqualification, and still NXT Champion, Sami Zayn!"_

 _Rich: "He attacks Neville as well! He hits Neville with the Pop-Up Powerbomb as well! Owens is supposed to be teaming with Neville next week to take on Sami Zayn and Murphy!"_

 _William Regal's face pops up on the titantron._

 _Regal: "Kevin, because of your actions tonight, next week, your tournament match will take place. If you defeat Murphy, you will also face Adrian Neville in a one-on-one match where if you lose, Neville gets your spot in the tournament. See you next week on NXT!"_

 _Byron: "What a match booked for next week's episode of NXT! Instead of a tag team match, Kevin Owens will be doing double-duty, facing Murphy in the #1 contender's tournament and also facing Adrian Neville with Owens' spot, if he beats Murphy, in the tournament up for grabs."_

 _Renee: "Thank you for joining us here at NXT. See you next week, folks! Hope you enjoyed the show!"_


	10. Rise of NXT Show Calendar

_NXT Calendar (Shows where NXT stars will be appearing)_

 _Royal Rumble (January 25_ _th_ _, 2015) (Tag Team Tournament will be held to determine two superstars to enter the Royal Rumble match)_

 _NXT TakeOver Rival (February 11_ _th_ _, 2015)_

 _WrestleMania 31 (March 29_ _th_ _, 2015) (8 Man Tournament to determine who will enter the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal)_

 _NXT Takeover: Unstoppable (May 20_ _th_ _, 2015)_

 _The Beast in the East (July 4_ _th_ _, 2015) (WWE Network Exclusive) (Live from Japan) (Will have an NXT Championship match)_

 _NXT TakeOver Brooklyn (August 22_ _nd_ _, 2015)_

 _WWE Live from Madison Square Garden (October 3_ _rd_ _, 2015) (WWE Network Exclusive) (Will have two NXT matches)_

 _NXT TakeOver Respect (October 7_ _th_ _, 2015)_

 _NXT TakeOver London (December 16_ _th_ _, 2015)_

 _NXT TakeOver: New Year's Revolution (January 2_ _nd_ _, 2016)_


	11. NXT Show 2 Part 1 (December 25th, 2014)

The opening video for NXT is shown at the start of the show with Roar of the Crowd by CFO$ playing in the background. Commentators are Rich Brennan, Kyle Edwards and Byron Saxton.

 _Byron: "Welcome to NXT everyone and Merry Christmas. After last week's explosive show, we have a hell of a card for you tonight."_

 _Kyle: "That's right, Byron. Tonight may not be Kevin Owens' night. First, he takes on Murphy in the #1 Contender's Tournament to the NXT Championship. If he wins, he defends his spot in the tournament against Adrian Neville in tonight's main event. If he loses, he will still face Neville in the main event, in a Falls Count Anywhere match. This ought to be a good show!"_

 _Rich: "Let's hand it over to Eden Stiles to get this night started."_

 _Eden: "The following contest is Match 3 in the #1 Contender's Tournament for the NXT Championship!"_

 _Opposite Ends of the World by CFO$ hits as Murphy, accompanied by Alexa Bliss, enters the arena._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Alexa Bliss, from Melbourne, Australia, weighing in at 232 lbs, Murphy!"_

 _Rich: "This match right here could be either the start of a great night for Owens or a bad one as he takes on Murphy in the #1 contender's tournament to determine who will be next in line to challenge Sami Zayn for the NXT Championship!"_

 _Byron: "Murphy has already advanced in the tag team tournament with his partner Blake, but can he somehow defeat Owens to get one step closer to earning an NXT Championship match?"_

 _Fight by CFO$ hits as Kevin Owens walks slowly towards the top of the ramp._

 _Eden: "And his opponent, from Marieville, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at 266 lbs, Kevin Owens!"_

 _Rich: "This should be a great match. Remember, if Owens wins this match, he will defend his spot in the tournament against Adrian Neville in tonight's main event."_

 _*BELL RINGS*_

 _Byron: "There goes the bell and this match has started."_

 _Kyle: "Owens quickly clotheslines Murphy to the ground. He sends him towards the ropes and hits the Pop-Up Powerbomb! I think this one could be over already!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Byron: "An impressive victory for Kevin Owens over Murphy! That one didn't last long at all! Owens will now put his spot in the tournament on the line in tonight's main event against Adrian Neville."_

 _Kyle: "Owens wins this match but can he defeat Adrian Neville later tonight?"_

 _Promo for new superstar debuting on the 8_ _th_ _January, 2015 episode of NXT, Tomer Lami._

 _Byron: "This Tomer Lami looks to be very interesting. He has seven years wrestling experience at NJPW but how will he fare in NXT?"_

 _Regality by Jim Johnston hits as NXT General Manager William Regal appears on the stage._

 _Regal: "After a request from both Charlotte and Violet Michaels, each diva will have to set the pace. Whatever time one diva wins, the other diva has to win in a shorter amount of time or risk a draw."_

 _Eden: "The following divas contest is scheduled for one fall!"_

 _Time To Rise (V2) by CFO$ hits as Eva Marie appears on the stage._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, from Concord, California, Eva Marie!"_

 _Kyle: "Eva is looking very confident in this match. Maybe if she wins, she could earn an NXT Women's Championship match down the line!"_

 _Recognition by CFO$ hits and the NXT Women's Champion makes her way to the stage_

 _Eden: "And introducing her opponent, from The Queen City, she is the NXT Women's Champion, Charlotte!"_

 _Byron: "This looks to be Eva's toughest opponent to date. The NXT Women's Champion, Charlotte."_

 _*BELL RINGS*_

 _Rich: "There goes the bell and this one is underway. Charlotte starts with a clothesline, sending Eva crashing to the ground."_

 _Byron: "Charlotte is not stopping the attack. She goes straight after Eva's leg. She's trying to wear down the leg to make it easier to lock in the Figure Eight."_

 _Kyle: "Charlotte goes for a knee drop to the face but Eva moves. Eva hits a Snap Suplex on Charlotte. She climbs to the top rope! Senton Bomb! She goes for the cover!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "A kick-out from Charlotte. She quickly gets back up and nails a big boot on Eva. So far, this match has last four minutes and three seconds. If Charlotte wants to give Violet a challenge in her match against Emma later on tonight, she has to finish this one and fast!"_

 _Rich: "Charlotte continues to wear down the leg of Eva."_

 _Kyle: "Charlotte looks to make Eva submit fast so she can set the time for Violet Michaels."_

 _Byron: "Charlotte hits a Snap Suplex and is now begging Eva to get up."_

 _Rich: "There's a Spear from Charlotte. Can Charlotte end this one now?"_

 _Byron: "It looks that way, Rich as she is setting up for Bow Down to the Queen! She nails it. Pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3. Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Eden: "Here is your winner, in a time of four minutes and twenty nine seconds, the NXT Women's Champion, Charlotte!"_

 _Byron: "Charlotte has set the time for Violet Michaels. Charlotte ended the match in under five minutes. Can Violet Michaels defeat Emma quicker or will Charlotte earn momentum going into the NXT Women's Championship match?"_

 _Rich: "We are now sending it backstage to Renee Young who is standing by with Violet Michaels."_


	12. NXT Show 2 Part 2 (December 25th, 2014)

_**A/N: This is part two of show two. If anyone is wondering about their OC Submissions, I am more focused on the tournaments I am holding than having debuts but as soon as the tournaments reach the quarter-finals, I'll be introducing a lot more superstars. If you would like your OC to have a special match at NXT TakeOver Rival, let me know and I'll work it into the shows**_

 _Renee: "Thanks, Rich. I'm standing by with the number one contender to the NXT Women's Championship, Violet Michaels. Now, Violet, Charlotte has set the time of four minutes and twenty nine seconds for your match with Emma later on tonight. What are your thoughts on this?"_

 _Violet: "It doesn't matter how much time I have against Emma tonight. I am the Heart Break Chick! I am the stepdaughter of the greatest WWE wrestler of all time, Shawn Michaels. Emma will find that out tonight and Charlotte, you better be watching because this is what will be coming your way at NXT TakeOver Rival!"_

 _The camera pans back to ringside where Eden Stiles is ready to make the next introduction._

 _Eden: "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall!"_

 _Destroyer by CFO$ hits as Samoa Joe enters the arena, ready to make his in-ring debut for NXT._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, from Huntington Beach, California, weighing in at 282 lbs, "The Submission Specialist" Samoa Joe!"_

 _Rich: "Last week on NXT, Samoa Joe made a shocking debut by helping but then taking out Finn Balor after his tournament victory over Simon Gotch. Can Balor get revenge in this tag team match?"_

 _Byron: "My question is, who will Samoa Joe pick as his tag team partner?"_

 _Tusk by Jim Johnston hits as a pumped-up returning Rhyno makes his way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "And his tag team partner, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 295 lbs, RHYNO!"_

 _Rich: "Oh my God! He's back! Rhyno is back!"_

 _Byron: "What a pick for a tag partner! Samoa Joe is smart picking Rhyno as his tag team partner. Rhyno can hit that Gore out of nowhere at times!"_

 _Kyle: "Samoa Joe last week, Rhyno this week. NXT is the place to be right now!"_

 _Catch Your Breath by CFO$ hits as the arena's lights fade. Finn Balor appears on the stage._

 _Eden: "And introducing their opponents, first, from Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland, weighing in at 190 lbs, Finn Balor!"_

 _Rich: "Revenge must be on Finn's mind after Joe choked him out last week. It looked as though was saving him from the attack by The Vaudevillains but Joe took him by surprise when he locked in the Coquina Clutch."_

 _Worlds Apart by CFO$ hits as NXT Champion Sami Zayn walks onto the entrance ramp._

 _Eden: "And his tag team partner, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at 205 lbs, he is the current NXT Champion, Sami Zayn!"_

 _Rich: "Last week, Sami Zayn successfully defended the NXT Championship against former champion Adrian Neville when Kevin Owens attacked him. Tonight, he does his good friend Finn Balor a favour by teaming with him. The only question, in my mind, is what happens if Finn ends up winning the number one contender's tournament earning an NXT Championship match against Sami at NXT TakeOver Rival?"_

 _Kyle: "Well, when you battle for a championship, all friendships must go out of the window. You need to focus on that title that you are hoping to win or retain. It's the main title here on NXT. If you can't fight a friend for the belt, in my mind, you don't deserve it."_

 _*BELL RINGS*_

 _Byron: "There goes the bell as Sami Zayn starts off with Rhyno!"_

 _Kyle: "Rhyno takes down Zayn with a clothesline. He sends him towards the ropes and takes him down with a shoulder tackle!"_

 _Rich: "Rhyno sends Zayn towards the turnbuckle and spears him in the corner. That had to hurt the ribs of Sami Zayn!"_

 _Byron: "Rhyno sends Zayn to the corner and tags in Samoa Joe. Joe keeps Zayn in the corner, hitting him with body punches. He goes towards Balor, puts two fingers up at him and runs at Zayn and nails a corner forearm Smash! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Rich: "Zayn only just kicked out of that. That forearm smash looked brutal!"_

 _Byron: "Joe runs towards the rope and nails a Senton Bomb landing on the rib area of Sami Zayn. Zayn just can't any control in this match. I don't think Balor will ever get tagged in!"_

 _Rich: "Joe gets Zayn up and sends him into the turnbuckle. He goes for another corner forearm smash but Zayn moves out of the way, sending Joe into the turnbuckle!"_

 _Kyle: "Zayn rolls over to his corner and tags in Balor!"_

 _Byron: "Here comes Finn Balor! Dropkick to Joe! Dropkick to Rhyno, sending him crashing to the ground below!"_

 _Rich: "Balor is fired up! He really wants to get revenge on Joe for his attack last week! He sends Joe into the ropes and hits the Sling Blade!"_

 _Kyle: "Balor is starting to get a head of steam! Pelé Kick!"_

 _Byron: "Balor is on the top rope! He goes for the Coup de Grăce! Joe quickly moves and tags in Rhyno."_

 _Rich: "Rhyno jumps into the ring, runs against the ropes and OH MY GOD! GORE! GORE! Rhyno nails the Gore! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…"_

 _Byron: "Sami only just makes the save."_

 _Kyle: "Rhyno hits Balor with a scoop slam. He tags Joe back in and they hit a double suplex on Balor!"_

 _Byron: "Joe sets Balor up and he's locked in the Coquina Clutch! The Coquina Clutch is locked in!"_

 _Rich: "Here comes Zayn but Rhyno takes him out with a Gore!"_

 _Kyle: "Can Finn Balor escape the Coquina Clutch? Joe has got it locked in tight!"_

 _Fans: "Let's go, Finn! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* Let's go, Finn! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"_

 _Rich: "The fans getting behind Balor! Can he escape this hold?"_

 _Byron: "Rhyno is preventing Sami Zayn from entering the ring to help Balor!"_

 _Kyle: "Balor looks to be fading! I think he's unconscious!"_

 _Referee: "Ring the bell, this match is over!"_

 _Eden: "Here are your winners, via submission, Samoa Joe and Rhyno!"_

 _Kyle: "In the end, the Coquina Clutch was too much for Finn Balor. Joe knocked him out with it last week and he does the same this week."_

 _Video package promoting NXT TakeOver Rival with the one confirmed match so far:  
NXT Women's Championship Match  
Charlotte © (with Ric Flair) v Violet Michaels (with Shawn Michaels)_

 _Kyle: "A dominant in-ring debut from Samoa Joe sees him and Rhyno pick up the victory over Finn Balor and Sami Zayn. Switching gears now and up next is match two in the tournament to determine who will be next in line to challenge The Lucha Dragons for the NXT Tag Team Championships! The Vaudevillains take on Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady."_

 _Vau de Vire by CFO$ hits as the screen turns black and white. Simon Gotch and Aiden English walk onto the stage and make their way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "The following tag team contest is match two in the tournament to determine the #1 contenders for the NXT Tag Team Championships. Introducing first, at a combined weight of 436 lbs, Simon Gotch, Aiden English, The Vaudevillains!"_

 _Byron: "What a match we have for you up next. We've already seen Simon Gotch as he lost to Finn Balor last week on NXT in the tournament to determine who will challenge Sami Zayn for the NXT Championship. He turned out to be a sore loser and he and English attacked Balor until Samoa Joe made the save!"_

 _Kyle: "Gotch put up a hell of a fight last week but can he do one better and help himself and English advance to the semi-finals of the tournament to determine who will challenge The Lucha Dragons for the NXT Tag Team Championships? We're about to find out!"_

 _SAWFT is a Sin by CFO$ ft. Eric Arndt hits as Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady and Carmella appear on the entrance ramp._

 _Eden: "And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Carmella, at a combined weight of 586 lbs, Colin Cassady and Enzo Amore!"_

 _Enzo: "My name is Enzo Amore, and I am a Certified G, and a bona fide stud. And you can't. Teach. That. And this right here? This is Carmella, and she's hot as hell. And you can't. Teach. That. And this right here? This is Big Cass, and he's 7 foot tall. And you can't. Teach. That. Bada boom, realest guys in the room! HOW YOU DOIN'?"_

 _Colin: "The Vaudevillains are just like a puppy's fur! S! A! W! F! T! SAWWWWFT!"_

 _Kyle: "Amore and Cassady look very confident going into this match. The winner of this match will face either Jason Jordan and Chad Gable or new superstars Frederick Johnson and Rio Hernandez. That match takes place next week on NXT."_

 _*BELL RING*_

 _Kyle: "There goes the bell and Enzo Amore will begin this match with Aiden English."_

 _ **A/N: This match will be continued in part three. I can't believe how successful this has been.**_


	13. NXT Show 2 Part 3 (December 25th, 2014)

_**A/N: The tag team tournament match pitting Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady against The Vaudevillains will continue in this part. This match will also include William Regal announcing a special match that will take place at NXT TakeOver Rival. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _Rich: "Amore and English begin the match as Amore gets English into a headlock."_

 _Byron: "English pushes Amore towards the ropes, goes for a clothesline but Amore ducks and jumps off the middle rope with a Springboard Back Elbow!_

 _Kyle: "English should be able to get back into this if he wants The Vaudevillains to stay in one tournament."_

 _Rich: "Look at Enzo, he's going to the top turnbuckle! Diving Crossbody, and he goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "English kicks out in the nick of time. He quickly gets up though and nails Amore with a Dropkick. He runs towards the ropes and hits a leaping leg drop on Enzo. He tags Gotch in."_

 _Rich: "Gotch and English with a double dropkick to Amore. Can Gotch keep the upper-hand against Amore?"_

 _Kyle: "It looks that way as Gotch locks in a Shoulder Claw on Enzo."_

 _Byron: "Cassady comes in and big boots Gotch, helping Amore escape the Shoulder Claw and giving him the advantage. Amore sends Gotch into the corner and tags Cassady in."_

 _Rich: "Cassady runs towards the opposite corner and runs back and hits Gotch with the Stinger Splash. He beckons him up and hits a Sidewalk Slam. He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "A kick-out from Gotch but Cassady and Amore keep the advantage with Cassady hitting a huge Big Boot on Gotch."_

 _Kyle: "What's Aiden English doing? He just took at Enzo Amore! He's beating him up on the outside! What's he setting up for now?"_

 _Rich: "Oh my God! English just hit Amore with Director's Cut on the outside!"_

 _Byron: "Cassady is staring at English, allowing himself to be distracted. You don't do this against The Vaudevillains!"_

 _Kyle: "Look at Gotch! He's recovered and is waiting for Cassady to turn around!_

 _Rich: "Gentleman's Clutch! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Vau de Vire by CFO$ hits as The Vaudevillains celebrate their victory over Cassady and Amore_

 _Eden: "Here are your winners, Simon Gotch, Aiden English: The Vaudevillains!"_

 _Rich: "Gotch has to thank English for that victory. If English hadn't gone after Amore, then Cassady wouldn't have been distracted long enough for Gotch to recover and set up for the Gentleman's Clutch!"_

 _Byron: "The Vaudevillains definitely know how to get the job done, that's for sure!"_

 _The camera pans to the General Manager's office where William Regal is sitting down._

 _Regal: "Ladies and Gentleman, I hope you're all enjoying the show. At NXT TakeOver: Rival, a special fatal-four-way match will take place. This fatal-four-way match will not have any NXT stars in the match. The winner will earn a contract, allowing them to compete here at NXT. The four participants are: AJ Styles, James Storm, Takaaki Watanabe and Chuck Taylor. I hope you are all looking forward to that match."_

 _Rich: "What a match that should be! A fatal-four-way match pitting AJ Styles, James Storm, Takaaki Watanabe and Chuck Taylor against one another for one NXT contract! William Regal really knows how to book a five-star card!"_

 _Video Package of AJ Styles' career so far_

 _Rich: "A great career so far for AJ Styles. Will he continue his career here at NXT? Well, switching gears now as we throw it to Eden Stiles for the introductions."_

 _Eden: "The following divas match is scheduled for one fall with a time limit of four minutes and twenty nine seconds!"_

 _Real Deal by CFO$ hits as Emma makes her way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, from Melbourne, Australia, Emma!"_

 _Byron: "Emma looks ready to try to knock off Violet Michaels. Remember, if Violet cannot win by the end of the four minutes twenty nine seconds, then this match will go down as a draw!"_

 _Imaginary by Evanescence hits as Violet Michaels makes her way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "And introducing her opponent, from San Antonio, Texas, "The Heart Break Chick" Violet Michaels!"_

 _Rich: "Can Violet win this match in under five minutes or will Emma help Charlotte get the upper hand?"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Byron: "There goes the bell and this one has begun."_

 _Rich: "Emma goes straight after Violet's leg, taking her down. Violet will need to gain control to even have a chance of winning this match."_

 _Time Left: 3:25_

 _Kyle: "Emma's going for a discus elbow smash but Violet ducks! Violet has ducked!"_

 _Byron: "Violet is setting Emma up! BLACKOUT! Violet nails the Blackout! She's going for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Rich: "A crucial kick-out by Emma!"_

 _Time Left: 2:11_

 _Byron: "Just over two minutes left in this match-up and Violet still has control."_

 _Rich: "Violet hits Emma with a bodyslam!"_

 _Kyle: "She makes her way over to the opposite corner. She starts slamming her foot on the mat! She's setting up for the Sweet Chin Music!"_

 _Time Left: 1:45_

 _Byron: "Emma is taking her time, getting to her feet. This is smart by the Australian."_

 _Time Left: 1:30_

 _Kyle: "Only ninety seconds left in this match and Violet is still preparing to hit the Sweet Chin Music!"_

 _Byron: "Emma is in the right position! Violet goes for it! Emma rolls Violet up, though! What a reversal!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out."_

 _Kyle: "A kick-out from Violet. Can she get the victory? Can she find something in her to steal the victory?"_

 _Time Left: 0:40_

 _Rich: "Only fourty seconds left in this match and Violet has only just regained control. She sends Emma towards the ropes. She nailed a Superkick! Goes for the pin!"_

 _Time Left: 0:31_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Kyle: "Another kick-out by Emma. What can Violet do to win this match? We're twenty seconds away from a time-out!"_

 _Time Left: 0:19_

 _Rich: "Violet is going towards Emma's legs! She's locked in the Love Lost. Violet has the Love Lost locked in now!"_

 _Time Left: 0:13_

 _Byron: "Thirteen seconds left and Emma's locked in the Love Lost! Can she survive?"_

 _Time Left: 0:09_

 _Rich: "Nine seconds! Violet has got it really locked in! She's pushing Emma's legs!"_

 _Time Left: 0:05_

 _Byron: "Not long left now!"_

 _Time Left: 0:03_

 _Rich: "Three seconds!"_

 _Time Left: 0:01_

 _Kyle: "Violet locks it in a bit more!"_

 _Rich: "Emma just tapped! Emma just tapped_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Byron: "The match is over but how did it end? Was it a submission victory for Violet or did the time run out?"_

 _Eden: "Ladies and gentleman, this match has ended in a draw due to the time limit expiring!"_

 _Rich: "Violet was so close to winning the match. If only she locked it in earlier! She may have got the win!"_

 _Recognition by CFO$ hits as Charlotte appears on the stage with the title, staring at Violet._

 _Byron: "Look at that stare! I cannot wait for them to square off!"_

 _Video package of James Storm's career so far_

 _Centuries by Fall Out Boy hits as Brandon Elvidge and Sienna Sheffield make their way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome Brandon Elvidge and Sienna Sheffield!"_

 _Rich: "I wonder what they have to say after the absolutely despicable actions from Elvidge to a broadcast partner Corey Graves last week."_

 _Byron: "The only thing I want to know is why he did it."_

 _The camera pans to the ring where Elvidge and Sheffield have both got microphones._

 _Elvidge: "After my match against Scott Dawson last week, I heard someone give me some very disparaging remarks towards how I won the match. Let's look at what happened to that exact person!"_

 _The video package of Elvidge attacking Graves and hitting Death before Dishonour on the ramp is played on the titantron as the crowd boos Elvidge and Sheffield._

 _Elvidge: "I did that to make a statement to anyone I face in the tournament. I would also like to call Corey Graves out to the ring so we can talk this out once and for all."_

 _Elvidge waits a few minutes and then starts to talk again_

 _Elvidge: "I guess Corey is too scared I might lay him out again."_

 _Corey Graves then pops up on the titantron._

 _Corey: "Brandon, I'm not coming out there because I am not an in-ring competitor anymore. I'm a commentator. But, after speaking with William Regal earlier on this week, I have a little announcement. Whether or not you win the tournament to face Sami Zayn for the NXT Title, you and I have now got a No Holds Barred match at NXT TakeOver Rival and your little girlfriend Sienna Sheffield is BANNED FROM RINGSIDE!"_

 _Elvidge and Sienna look angry._

 _Elvidge: "What? I'm not doing double duty at what could possibly be my night to win the NXT Championship! This is outrageous!"_

 _Elvidge and Sheffield then leave the ring and make their way backstage_

 _Rich: "What an announcement from Corey Graves. Graves will take on Brandon Elvidge in a No Holds Barred match at NXT TakeOver: Rival even if Elvidge ends up winning the tournament to face Zayn at that same event! What a night we are having here at NXT. We now throw it to Eden Stiles to introduce our next match."_

 _Eden: "The following contest set for one fall is match four in the tournament to determine the #1 contender for the NXT Championship!"_

 _Shoot for the Stars by CFO$ hits as a very confident looking Bo Dallas makes his way down to the ring_

 _Eden: "Introducing first, from Brooksville, Florida, weighing in at 234 lbs, Bo Dallas!"_

 _Byron: "How confident does Bo look? He's hoping to make his Bolievers proud here tonight by advancing in the tournament."_

 _Rich: "His Bolievers? I think they're telling him to Bo-leave, Byron!"_

 _The Storm by Of Mice & Men hits as a man with scruffy, blonde hair appears at the entrance ramp. He's wearing multi-coloured one-legged tights with white finger and wrist tape on his right hand. He has white bandages on his left arm, a black knee brace on his left leg and black and red boots. He's wearing a blue tank top with the word 'Professor' on the front. _

_Eden: "And introducing his opponent, from Nutley, New Jersey, weighing in at 250 lbs, "The Professor" Matthew Jones!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Byron: "There goes the bell as match four in this number one contender's tournament gets underway. Can Bo Dallas defeat the newbie Matthew Jones to advance?"_

 _Rich: "Matt starts off with a clothesline, taking Bo down to the ground. He runs against the ropes and takes Bo down with a shoulder tackle!"_

 _Kyle: "Matt is really getting off to a great start here on NXT. He is facing a former NXT Champion and he's fighting him with ease."_

 _Rich: "He's begging Bo to get back to his feet. What's he going for here? DESTRUCTIVE DISTINCTION! What a move from 'The Professor'!"_

 _Byron: "He's not done though as he starts his Teacher's Stomp, stomping on every visible body part ending with a stomp on Bo's face!"_

 _Kyle: "He goes to the top turnbuckle! School's Out! Matt Jones nails it! He goes for the pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, this one is over!"_

 _Byron: "What an impressive victory for Matthew Jones! He put away Bo Dallas with ease in that match!"_

 _The Storm by Of Mice & Men blares over the speaker as Matthew Jones celebrates his victory_

 _Eden: "Here is your winner, Matthew Jones!"_

 _Rich: "An impressive victory for Matthew Jones!"_

 _Matthew grabs a microphone_

 _Matt: "As you can see from what just happened, class is now in session. Don't be late because I will be giving out detentions!"_

 _Rich: "Matthew Jones sending a message to the entire NXT Roster. He will face either Hideo Itami or Konnor in the next round."_

 _ **A/N: This was part three of NXT Show 2. Sorry if it is too long but I forgot how many matches I wrote down for this card and I'm trying to get each show on here in four parts. The next part will have the final two matches: The Lucha Dragons taking on Hideo Itami and Jason Sabre in non-title action and Kevin Owens vs. Adrian Neville with Owens spot in the tournament on the line. Hope you all enjoy this part and thank you for following and supporting this story**_


	14. NXT Show 2 Part 4 (December 25th, 2014)

_**A/N: This is the final part of Show two of my Rise of NXT Story. I know I say this a lot in these but thank you for getting behind this story. This is also the final part of the final NXT Show of 2014 before hitting the start of this year. This last part sees The Lucha Dragons compete in non-title action against Hideo Itami and Jason Sabre, and Kevin Owens defends his spot in the tournament against Adrian Neville. Enjoy this final part.**_

 _Byron: "What a powerful statement made moments ago by Matthew Jones, putting a former NXT Champion away with ease. How far will Matthew get in this tournament? We'll soon find out."_

 _The camera pans towards Eden Stiles to introduce the next match_

 _Eden: "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall!"_

 _Tokiwakita (Time Has Come) by CFO$ hits as Hideo Itami makes his way towards the stage._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at 182 lbs, Hideo Itami!"_

 _Rich: "What a big match for Hideo and Jason Sabre. A non-title match against The Lucha Dragons. Hideo is in the tag team tournament, his match will be taking place next week. He has been paired with newbie Cody Hark to take on Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson. Can Hideo earn a non-title victory before he even competes in the tournament?"_

 _Enemy by Blue Stahli blares into the arena as Jason Sabre runs down to the ring as Eden makes his introduction._

 _Eden: "And his tag team partner, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 233 lbs, he is the Son of Anarchy, Jason Sabre!"_

 _Rich: "Last week's match against The Ascension proved how crucial Jason Sabre will be at NXT. He may even end up being one of the most successful superstars to ever come out of NXT after putting Konnor away easily."_

 _Lucha Lucha by CFO$ hits as the crowd start chanting "Lucha Lucha". The Lucha Dragons walk onto the stage, raising their hands and chanting Lucha as Eden make their introduction._

 _Eden: "And their opponents, at a combined weight of 370 lbs, they are the current NXT Tag Team Champions, Sin Cara and Kalisto, The Lucha Dragons!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Rich: "There goes the bell as Kalisto starts the match off with the upstart, Jason Sabre."_

 _Byron: "They begin with a tie up and Sabre takes control with a headlock takedown."_

 _Kyle: "Kalisto gets back and pushes Sabre towards the ropes but Sabre Irish whips him towards the ropes."_

 _Byron: "Kalisto reverses though and hits a head scissors sending Sabre halfway across the ring!"_

 _Rich: "Kalisto is in control in the early goings of this match but as we seen last week, Sabre can easily turn this around."_

 _Kyle: "You must be psychic, Rich, as Sabre just took down Sabre with a Lou Thesz press! He gets him back up and hits a Snap Suplex!"_

 _Rich: "Sabre has jumped to the top rope! He takes down Kalisto with a Crossbody and he goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Kyle: "A crucial kick-out from Kalisto as Sabre locks in a Shoulder Claw."_

 _Rich: "Sin Cara comes into the ring and superkicks Sabre! Sin Cara may have just saved Kalisto!"_

 _Byron: "Kalisto tags to Sin Cara and Cara takes Sabre down with a headscissors! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Kyle: "Sabre kicks out!"_

 _Byron: "Sabre quickly gets back to his fit and hits a Double Arm DDT! What a move from Sabre!"_

 _Rich: "He jumps and tags in Hideo Itami! Itami has been tagged in!"_

 _Kyle: "He dropkicks Kalisto off the apron!"_

 _Byron: "He hits a hurricanrana on Sin Cara! He goes to the top rope! Frog Splash! A frog splash from Itami! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Rich: "Sin Cara kicks out! Cara gets back to his feet and superkicks Itami. He tags to Kalisto and Kalisto goes to the top rope and hits a Moonsault!"_

 _Byron: "He's begging Itami to get back to his feet now. Salida del Sol! What a move from Kalisto!"_

 _Rich: "Sin Cara comes into the ring and dropkicks Sabre off the apron as Kalisto goes for the cover!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, this one is over!"_

 _Lucha Lucha by CFO$ hits as The Lucha Dragons celebrate their victory._

 _Eden: "Here are your winners, The Lucha Dragons!"_

 _Rich: "A big victory for The Lucha Dragons. Can they carry this momentum when they defend their NXT Tag Team Championships at NXT TakeOver Rival?"_

 _Video package of Chuck Taylor's career so far_

 _Rich: "What a match that fatal-four-way match will be. Four world-renowned superstars, battling for one NXT contract!"_

 _Imaginary by Evanescence hits as Violet Michaels makes her way down to the ring. She's wearing a leather jacket, a red Shawn Michaels shirt (the red one with a broken heart with Shawn Michaels on it and black pumps._

 _Eden: "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome "The Heart Break Chick" Violet Michaels!"_

 _Byron: "Look at Violet's face. She doesn't look too happy about what happened earlier on tonight due to her making Emma submit just after the bell went for the time-out._

 _Violet: "Earlier on tonight, I fought Emma in a match lasting four minutes and twenty-nine seconds. In the dying moments of the match, I had her locked in the Love Lost. Let us take a moment to view the replay of that moment."_

 _The video of the closing moments of the Violet Michaels v Emma match plays on the titantron. It shows Emma tapping out with one second left on the timer, meaning that Violet won in four minutes and twenty-eight seconds and didn't run out of time._

 _Violet: "As you can see from that video, I won the challenge. Emma tapped out one second before the timer ended. I should be the winner of the first challenge."_

 _Byron: "Look at the stage. Charlotte has just run down and she's sliding into the ring."_

 _Rich: "Charlotte just laid out Violet. She's looking to send her a message."_

 _Kyle: "She's going for the Figure Eight but Violet kicks her away!"_

 _Rich: "Violet kips-up just like her step-father used to do and hits Charlotte with the Sweet Chin Music!"_

 _Byron: "It looks like Violet is going for the Love Lost. Wait a minute! She's just locked in the Figure Eight! Violet is using Charlotte's submission against her!"_

 _Kyle: "We need to get some help down here! Violet isn't releasing her hold!"_

 _Referees run down along with other NXT Divas to try and separate the divas. Sasha Banks, Tamina and Natalya hold Charlotte back while Becky Lynch, Nia Jax and Bayley hold Violet Michaels back._

 _Rich: "This match will all come to ahead at NXT TakeOver Rival but we have at least six weeks before that event! This could get really ugly really fast!"_

 _Video package introducing The Mega Stars (Frederick Johnson and Rio Hernandez), says they debut next week_

 _Byron: "That's right, folks. Frederick Johnson and Rio Hernandez are making their debut next week in the Tag Team Tournament and they will be facing Jason Jordan and Chad Gable. Can they advance or will Jordan and Gable make their debut a match to forget?"_

 _Eden: "Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for the main event of the evening!"_

 _Break Orbit by CFO$ hits as Adrian Neville makes his way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "The following contest is for Kevin Owens' spot in the tournament to determine the #1 Contender for the NXT Championship. Introducing first, from Newcastle-upon-Tyne, weighing in at 194 lbs, Adrian Neville!"_

 _Rich: "Remember, even though Owens put Murphy away easily earlier on tonight, this is his second match of the evening. Can Owens defeat Neville and stay in the tournament? Or can Neville pull off a huge upset and take Owens spot in the tournament to earn another rematch against Sami Zayn?"_

 _Fight by CFO$ then hits as Kevin Owens appears on the stage with a grin on his face._

 _Eden: "And his opponent, from Marieville, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at 266 lbs, Kevin Oooooowens!"_

 _Rich: "Owens put Murphy away within twenty seconds earlier on tonight but I doubt he can do the same to Neville. Neville is fast and can escape any threat that is put in front of him."_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Byron: "There goes the bell and this one is underway."_

 _Rich: "I want to see if Neville can slow Owens down. He may be big but he is fast as well. If he gets a head of steam, watch out, because he will run you down!"_

 _Kyle: "Owens starts off with a clothesline, sending Neville onto the mat. He runs against the ropes and goes for a senton but Neville dodges it and dropkicks Owens."_

 _Byron: "Neville sees Owens getting back up and hits a spinning Roundhouse kick! He's going for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Rich: "Owens kicks out at two as Neville keeps control. He goes to the top turnbuckle and hits Owens with a Diving Hurricanrana!"_

 _Kyle: "It looks to me that Neville is too fast for Owens to handle."_

 _Byron: "Neville is begging Owens to get back up."_

 _Rich: "Super Kick! What a super kick from Neville!"_

 _Kyle: "He's going for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Owens kicks out at two, keeping him in the tournament!"_

 _Rich: "Neville is, again, begging Owens to get back to his feet!"_

 _Kyle: "He's going for a roundhouse kick! But Owens ducks! Sidewinder Suplex! Owens goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Neville is keeping himself in this match. I don't know how he's doing it but he is finding ways to survive against the most brutal superstar on the NXT Roster in Kevin Owens!"_

 _Rich: "Owens bodyslams Neville! Runs against the ropes, and nails a senton!"_

 _Kyle: "He gets Neville back up, pushes him against the ropes and goes for the Pop-Up Powerbomb!"_

 _Byron: "Neville reverses and hits him with a hurricanrana! He makes his way to the top turnbuckle!"_

 _Rich: "Neville is on the top rope. He hits the Red Arrow! But Owens moves!"_

 _Kyle: "Owens gets Neville up, pushes him towards the ropes and nails him with the Pop-Up Powerbomb! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…-"_

 _Byron: "What the hell? The arena's lights have just gone out! There's flashing white lights at the stage. What is going on?"_

 _Rich: "Owens was about to end this match and the lights have gone out. Who is behind this?"_

 _The lights come back on and on the apron stands a man in an outfit similar to modern day Assassin's Creed Syndicate. He looks very muscular, has red eyes, blond hair and a scar across his cheek._

 _Byron: "Who the hell is that?!"_

 _Rich: "I think he's distracted Owens enough though."_

 _Kyle: "Owens turns around into a roundhouse kick! Neville jumps onto the top turnbuckle! He nails the Red Arrow! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3. Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Rich: "That man just helped Neville take Owens spot in the tournament!"_

 _Eden: "Here is your winner, Adrian Neville!"_

 _Byron: "As Neville celebrates, we still need an answer to this question. Who the hell is that and why has he screwed Kevin Owens out of the #1 contender's tournament?"_

 _Kyle: "Neville is leaving the ring but this man is still on the apron."_

 _Rich: "Wait a minute. He's just entered the ring!"_

 _Byron: "He's got Kevin Owens to his feet. Wow! A spinning reverse STO! He just laid out Kevin Owens!"_

 _Rich: "Whoever this man is, it seems to me like he really doesn't like Kevin Owens!"_

 _Byron: "Well, on that note, I hope everyone enjoyed the show and we'll see you next week, right here on NXT!"_

 _ **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and supported me while I get used to this. This was the final part of show two of my Rise to NXT Story. I should have the first part of show three up by next week. This has really helped me this week. I needed an outlet to forget about a loss in the family and all your support has helped me do just that so thank you. Hope you enjoyed this part and remember, if you have an idea concerning OC, don't hesitate to send me a PM. I will try to work it into the show.**_


	15. NXT Show 3 Part 1 (January 1st, 2015)

The opening video for NXT is shown at the start of the show with Roar of the Crowd by CFO$ playing in the background. Commentators are Rich Brennan, Byron Saxton and Jason Albert.

 _Byron: "Happy new year, everyone and welcome to another exciting episode of NXT. Tonight's episode will reveal the final eight men in the tournament to determine who will challenge Sami Zayn for the NXT Championship at NXT TakeOver: Rival."_

 _Rich: "I do not envy Hideo Itami one bit. He is doing double duty tonight. First, he teams with Cody Hark to take on Dash and Dawson in the tag team tournament and then, later on tonight, he faces Konnor in the tournament to determine the #1 contender for the NXT Championship at NXT TakeOver: Rival."_

 _Jason: "Well, this looks to be an explosive year for NXT. Let's get things started!"_

 _Fight by CFO$ hits as Kevin Owens makes his way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, Kevin Owens!"_

 _Jason: "Look at Kevin's face! He wants revenge on whoever that guy was last week that distracted him long enough for Neville to take his place in the tournament."_

 _Kevin grabs a microphone._

 _Kevin: "Last week, as I was close to putting Adrian Neville away, some Assassin's Creed reject appeared and screwed me out of it. I now want that exact man to come out here right now and explain yourself!"_

 _Owens waits a few minutes._

 _Kevin: "Maybe I should just come back there and find you myself so I can kick your ass all over this arena!"_

 _The arena then went dark as Circus for a Psycho by Skillet hits._

 _Jason: "The lights have darkened! What the hell is going on here?!"_

 _Byron: "Look on the apron! It's that guy from last week!"_

 _Rich: "What is his problem with Kevin Owens?"_

 _Jason: "He's beckoning for a microphone!"_

 _Man: "Hello, Kevin. My name is Chris Blake. People know me as a psycho! Just like you. I only want to be your friend!"_

 _Jason: "Kevin just pushed Chris Blake off the apron. He leaves the ring and starts beating down Blake. I don't blame him after what he did to Kevin last week!"_

 _Byron: "Referees and security are running down to break these two men up! Can anyone break them up, though?"_

 _Regality by Jim Johnston hits as William Regal appears on the ramp._

 _Regal: "Gentleman, gentleman, you two can settle this at NXT TakeOver: Rival, in a Street Fight! Now stop fighting or you will both be suspended without pay for three weeks!"_

 _Jason: "William Regal really knows how to make a blockbuster card for NXT TakeOver: Rival. We have now got four big matches confirmed for the event!"_

 _Rich: "That's right, Jason. Charlotte will defend the NXT Women's Championship against Violet Michaels, Brandon Elvidge will face Corey Graves in a No Holds Barred match, Kevin Owens will face Chris Blake in a Street Fight and a massive fatal-four-way match for an NXT Contract which sees AJ Styles, James Storm, Takaaki Watanabe and Chuck Taylor face off for that one big contract!"_

 _Byron: "Let's send it back to Eden for the match introductions."_

 _Eden: "The following contest is match 5 in the tournament to determine the #1 contender for the NXT Championship!"_

 _Lucha Lucha by CFO$ hits as Kalisto and Sin Cara appear on the ramp._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Sin Cara, from Mexico City, weighing in at 170 lbs, he is one half of the NXT Tag Team Champions, Kalisto!"_

 _Rich: "This should be a great match in the #1 contender's tournament! Kalisto facing off against Jason Sabre!"_

 _Enemy by Blue Stahli hits as Jason Sabre makes his way down the ramp._

 _Eden: "And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 233 lbs, he is The Son of Anarchy, Jason Sabre!"_

 _Byron: "This Jason Sabre has really impressed me over the past two weeks. Can he defeat Kalisto to advance, though?"_

 _Referee: "Ring the bell!"_

 _Rich: "What a match this looks to be! Kalisto versus Jason Sabre."_

 _Jason: "Kalisto runs at Sabre and nails a headscissors!"_

 _Byron: "Sabre has a grin on his face as he doesn't stop eye contact with Kalisto."_

 _Rich: "Sabre gets up and runs at Kalisto, takes him down with a Lou Thesz Press. He's raining punches down on Kalisto."_

 _Jason: "Sabre is in control now. He's beckoning Kalisto to his feet. He nails a crossbody! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Kalisto kicks out just in time!"_

 _Rich: "He gets Kalisto up again and hits a snap suplex! He's asking him to get up once again! He nails a half nelson suplex!"_

 _Byron: "Sabre is really controlling Kalisto in this match. He's gone behind him! Tiger Suplex and he's kept the hold for a pinfall attempt!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Jason: "Kalisto only just kicks out once again. This is such a great match. Who will advance to the next round to face Adrian Neville, who took Kevin Owens' spot in the tournament last week?"_

 _Byron: "Sabre just nailed a Superkick on Kalisto. He goes to the top rope! Final Hour! What a move! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Jason: "A crucial kick-out from Kalisto!"_

 _Byron: "Kalisto gets back up quickly but Sabre is waiting for him! Final Resolution! What a move! Pinfall attempt!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Enemy by Blue Stahli hits as Jason Sabre starts celebrating._

 _Eden: "Here is your winner, Jason Sabre!"_

 _Jason: "What a massive victory for Jason Sabre. He now goes onto face Adrian Neville in the next round!"_

 _Byron: "Let's carry on this brilliant night as we send it back to Eden for the next introduction!"_

 _Eden: "The following contest is match number three in the #1 contender's tournament for the NXT Tag Team Championships!"_

 _Southern Proud by CFO$ hits as Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson enter the arena._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 446 lbs, Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson: The Mechanics!"_

 _Byron: "What a huge challenge for Hideo Itami and Cody Hark, they battle The Mechanics, Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson. This ought to be a good match!"_

 _Tokiwakita (Time Has Come) by CFO$ hits as Hideo Itami, emotionless as always, walks down to the ring_

 _Eden: "And their opponents, first, from Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at 182 lbs, Hideo Itami!"_

 _Jason: "For the past couple of weeks, Hideo Itami has been teaming with Jason Sabre, who we just saw defeat Kalisto to advance to the next round of the tournament to determine who will challenge Sami Zayn at NXT TakeOver: Rival for the NXT Championship. Can Hideo get along with Cody Hark?"_

Kaientai by Jim Johnston hits as an Asian guy with long, thick, black hair with a bit of stubble on his face enters the arena. He's wearing white tights (like Seth Rollins NOC attire).

Eden: "And his tag team partner, from Phoenix, Arizona, weighing in at 231 lbs, Cody Hark!"

 _ **A/N: This is the end of part one of show three in this story. Thanks for all the positive reviews. I can see you are all getting behind this story and I cannot thank you enough. Enjoy part two, coming soon!**_


	16. NXT Show 3 Part 2 (January 1st, 2015)

_**A/N: This is part two of show three, continuing with Cody Hark and Hideo Itami facing Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson. This part will also include Baron Corbin versus Sin Cara in the #1 contender's tournament and the final first round match in the tag team tournament.**_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Jason: "What a match we have for you right now. Cody Hark and Hideo Itami take on Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson."_

 _Rich: "Dawson begins the match with Hideo. Remember, Hideo has a match with Konnor later on tonight so he can't get too beat up in this match."_

 _Byron: "Scott Dawson has already competed in one tournament. He lost his first round match against Brandon Elvidge. Can he and Dash Wilder team up tonight and defeat Hideo Itami and Cody Hark? Only time will tell!"_

 _Jason: "Dawson takes Hideo down with a clothesline! Hideo gets back up quickly but Dawson just nailed a picture-perfect suplex! He's going for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Hideo kicks out after just one as he kips up and quickly tags in Cody Hark!"_

 _Rich: "He runs at Dawson! Slingblade! What a move from Cody Hark! He's going for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Kick-Out from Dawson!"_

 _Rich: "This match could be academic for Dash and Dawson here. This is Hideo and Cody's first match has a tag team."_

 _Byron: "Cody dropkicks Dawson! He jumps onto the top rope! Frog Splash! Pinfall attempt!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…"_

 _Jason: "Dash Wilder makes the save for Scott Dawson and gets Hark up now! He nails him with a superkick!"_

 _Byron: "Dawson gets him back up and sends him into the corner."_

 _Rich: "Scott Dawson runs over to Hideo Itami and kicks him off the apron!"_

 _Jason: "Dawson tags to Dash and sends Hark into the rope!"_

 _Byron: "He lifts him up for a Flapjack! Oh my God! Dash and Dawson just nailed the Shatter Machine! Dash goes for the pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3. Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Eden: "Here are your winners, Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson: The Mechanics!"_

 _Southern Comfort by CFO$ hits as Dash and Dawson celebrate their victory._

 _Byron: "What a big victory for Dash and Dawson! They advance to the semi-finals of the #1 contender's tournament to determine who will challenge The Lucha Dragons at NXT TakeOver: Rival."_

 _Rich: "Dash and Dawson will face off against Blake and Murphy in the Semi-Finals!"_

 _Byron: "We now send it back to our backstage correspondent, Renee Young."_

 _The camera cuts to backstage where Renee Young is awaiting her interviewee._

 _Renee: "Thanks, Byron. I am now standing with Apollo Crews, who faces Viktor later tonight in match 7 of the #1 contender's tournament."_

 _Apollo Crews comes into view._

 _Renee: "Apollo, what are your thoughts on your match tonight?"_

 _Apollo: "Renee, all Viktor has to worry about is how dominant I will be tonight. I am not leaving this arena unless I have booked a match against Brandon Elvidge in the next round!"_

 _The camera pans to the commentary table._

 _Byron: "Looks like Apollo Crews means business tonight."_

 _Rich: "Let's send it back to Eden Stiles for the official introductions for the next match!"_

 _Eden: "The following contest is match number six in the #1 contender's tournament for the NXT Championship!"_

 _Lucha Lucha by CFO$ hits as Sin Cara and Kalisto enter the arena._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Kalisto, from Mexico City, Mexico, weighing in at 205 lbs, he is one half of the NXT Tag Team Champions, Sin Cara!"_

 _Byron: "Kalisto lost his tournament match earlier tonight against Jason Sabre but can Cara get past the undefeated Baron Corbin?"_

 _Superhuman by CFO$ hits as Baron Corbin enters the arena._

 _Eden: "And his opponent, from Kansas City, weighing in at 275 lbs, Baron Corbin!"_

 _Rich: "Baron Corbin is coming off a massive victory over Tye Dillinger defeating him in forty-one seconds! Can he keep his undefeated streak going with a victory over Sin Cara?"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Rich: "There goes the bell as Baron Corbin and Sin Cara battle to find out who will take on Finn Balor in the next round!"_

 _Byron: "Corbin with a massive clothesline to Cara!"_

 _Jason: "Corbin gets Cara back up, sends him towards the ropes and catches him in mid-air!"_

 _Rich: "End of Days! What a move! Corbin nails the End of Days! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Superhuman by CFO$ hits once more as Baron Corbin celebrates his victory._

 _Eden: "Here is your winner, Baron Corbin!"_

 _Rich: "What a dominant display from Baron Corbin! He advances to the quarter-finals where he will meet Finn Balor!"_

 _The camera pans backstage where it shows Violet Michaels in her ring attire._

 _Violet: "So, what do you say? I have a tag match tonight and I need a partner. You were the first name that popped to my mind. What do you say?"_

 _The camera then reveals Nia Jax._

 _Nia: "I'll team with you but this doesn't mean we're friends. You are challenging for the NXT Women's Championship and one day, I will be knocking you down to get it!"_

 _Rich: "Our main event is now confirmed. NXT Women's Champion Charlotte will team with Natalya to battle Violet Michaels and Nia Jax! What a great main event!"_

 _Eden: "The following tag team contest is match number four in the #1 contender's tournament for the NXT Tag Team Championships!"_

 _Elite by CFO$ hits as Jason Jordan and Chad Gable make their way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 447 lbs, the team of Jason Jordan and Chad Gable!"_

 _Byron: "This should be a cracking match. Jason Jordan and Chad Gable are a great tag team!"_

 _Eden: "And introducing their opponents….."_

 _Bite My Tongue by You Me At Six ft. Oli Sykes hits as a man with ginger hair in the style of a short, back and sides haircut. He's wearing a red jacket wearing tinted black glasses. He's also wearing red tights with "Freaky" on the back, red kickpads with black boots and black elbow pads. He runs down and jumps over the top rope."_

 _Eden: "From Leeds, England, weighing in at 225 lbs, "Freaky" Frederick Johnson!"_

 _Rich: "This guy looks very interesting. Frederick Johnson should be a tough superstar to beat."_

 _Eden: "And his tag team partner…."_

 _Happy (Instrumental Version) by Mudvayne hits as a black man with brown dreadlocks that drop to his neck enters the arena. He's wearing a black half-shirt with a blue spider on the back. He's also wearing black elbow pads, a black glove on his right hand, black pants with two blue lines on each side, black knee pads and black boots._

 _Eden: "From The Isle of Samoa, standing 7 feet two inches tall, weighing in at 395 lbs, "Ruthless" Rio Hernandez!"_

 _Byron: "Look at that man! 7 foot tall, just under 400 pounds! I think Jason Jordan and Chad Gable have got their work cut out for them in this one!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Jason: "Rio Hernandez will begin this match along with Jason Jordan."_

 _Byron: "Rio starts off with a massive clothesline on Jordan! Oh my God! That was fast! Rio just nailed The Ruthless Right Hook!"_

 _Rich: "He tags in Frederick who leaps to the top rope!"_

 _Jason: "Look at Rio! He just took out Chad Gable on the outside and he nails Game Over!"_

 _Byron: "Frederick's on the top rope! Frederick Frog Splash! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, this one is all over!"_

 _Bite My Tongue by You Me At Six ft. Oli Sykes hits as Frederick and Rio celebrate their victory._

 _Eden: "Here are your winners, "Freaky" Frederick Johnson and "Ruthless" Rio Hernandez!"_

 _Byron: "What a dominant performance from Frederick and Rio! They will face off against Aiden English and Simon Gotch: The Vaudevillains in the Semi-Finals! What a match that should be!"_

 _The camera pans backstage where Jason Sabre is celebrating his victory over Kalisto. Alexa Bliss then walks in._

 _Alexa: "Well done, Jason. I was very impressed with your victory earlier. In fact, how about I manage you next week against Neville? I'll make it worth your while!"_

 _Jason: "Okay, Alexa. Sure. That should be fun. How about we go out for dinner now to get to know each other better?"_

 _Alexa: "Sure. Let's go."_

 _Alexa and Jason then kiss and leave the room._


	17. NXT Show 3 Part 3 (January 1st, 2015)

_**A/N: This is part three of show three. I can't believe people actually like this. I never thought I'd be an author of something that people would be interested in! This part will include Apollo Crews facing Viktor and Samoa Joe facing off against a local competitor. In between those two matches though, will be a very special in-ring interview! Hope you enjoy it.**_

 _Byron: "Looks like Alexa Bliss and Jason Sabre are getting very close after what we just saw from them backstage."_

 _Rich: "Lucky bugger!"_

 _Eden: "The following contest is match number seven in the #1 contender's tournament for the NXT Championship!"_

 _Rebellion by CFO$ hits as Viktor makes his way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, representing The Ascension, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, and weighing in at 219 lbs, Viktor!"_

 _Rich: "Here comes Viktor! What a dominant force The Ascension have been since forming!"_

 _Cruise Control by CFO$ hits as Apollo Crews makes his way down to the ring!_

 _Eden: "And his opponent, from Stone Mountain, Georgia, weighing in at 240 lbs, Apollo Crews!"_

 _Byron: "Apollo Crews has that look, the look like he is bred to be WWE World Heavyweight Champion! He had a big victory over Tye Dillinger at NXT TakeOver: R Evolution so let's see if he can defeat Viktor to earn the right to face Brandon Elvidge in the quarter-finals!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Byron: "There goes the bell and this one is underway. Who will advance?"_

 _Rich: "Apollo takes down Viktor with an STO as soon as the match begins."_

 _Jason: "What's Apollo doing now? He just nailed a standing spin-out powerbomb! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Byron: "What dominance! The match lasted only seven seconds! What a superstar!"_

 _Cruise Control by CFO$ hits as Apollo Crews celebrates in the ring_

 _Eden: "Here is your winner, Apollo Crews!"_

 _The camera pans to the GM's office where William Regal is standing_

 _William: "Ladies and gentleman, I would like to announce a special in-ring interview taking place for you right now. First, let me introduce the interviewer, Ms. Renee Young!"_

 _Renee Young makes her way into the ring_

 _William: "And now for the interviewee. Ladies and gentleman, making his first official appearance for NXT, Mr AJ Styles!"_

 _Get Ready to Fly by GRITS (WWE Edit) hits as AJ Styles, in a full black suit, makes his way down to the ring._

 _Renee: "AJ, welcome to WWE NXT. You've wrestled all over the world, how do you feel about possibly earning a contract for NXT?"_

 _AJ: "Well, Renee, I heard through the grapevine that NXT is one of the greatest places to wrestle. At NXT TakeOver: Rival, I will battle James Storm, Takaaki Watanabe and Chuck Taylor. At NXT TakeOver: Rival, I will become an official NXT Superstar!"_

 _Renee: "If you do win the contract match, who would you like to face off against?"_

 _AJ: "Well, everyone is so great here but if I only have to pick one, then I would love to face off against…-"_

 _Hallelujah by CFO$ hits as Damien Sandow interrupts AJ Styles_

 _Sandow: "AJ, AJ, AJ, AJ. You would love to face off against me, The Intellectual Savior of the Masses, Damien Sandow. I know. I know."_

 _Sandow enters the ring_

 _Sandow: "I would face you, AJ, but I'm afraid that I might hurt you. You are how old now? 39, 40? You might break a hip or something!"_

 _Rich: "Oh my God! AJ Styles just nailed Sandow with a Pele Kick! That'll teach Sandow to shut his mouth! What a kick to Sandow!"_

 _AJ Styles raises his hand over Sandow and he leaves the ring and makes his way to the back._

 _Promo for new superstar debuting on next week's episode of NXT, Tomer Lami_

 _Eden: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. In the ring, from Orlando, Florida, weighing in at 120 lbs, Christopher Stevens!"_

 _Destroyer by CFO$ hits as Samoa Joe makes his way down to the ring_

 _Eden: "Introducing his opponent, from Huntington Beach, California, weighing in at 282 lbs, Samoa Joe!"_

 _Byron: "I don't think this match will last long! Joe versus a local competitor!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Rich: "There goes the bell and this one is underway as Joe already clotheslines Stevens to the floor!"_

 _Byron: "Joe sends him to the ropes and undercuts him and locks in the Coquina Clutch already!"_

 _Referee: "Are you going to be okay? Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Byron: "What a victory for Joe!"_

 _Destroyer by CFO$ hits as Joe celebrates his victory_

 _Eden: "Here is your winner, by submission, Samoa Joe!"_

 _Joe grabs a microphone_

 _Joe: "Finn, beware of my Coquina Clutch because it may end up showing up when you face Baron Corbin! You have been warned!"_

 _Byron: "A violent warning from Samoa Joe towards Finn Balor!"_

 _ **A/N: This is the end of part three of show three. The final part will include the final match of Round 1 of the #1 contender's tournament for the NXT Championship which will see Hideo Itami face off against Konnor and Charlotte teaming with Natalya to face Violet Michaels and Nia Jax. Again, if you're worried about any of your OCs debuting. They will start debuting or having promos for their debut on the fourth NXT Show of my Rise of NXT story.**_


	18. NXT Show 3 Part 4 (January 1st, 2015)

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I see you are really getting invested in the segments. I, again, thank you all. You love me, you really, really love me!**_

 _Eden: "The following contest is the final Round One match in the #1 contender's tournament to the NXT Championship!"_

 _Tokiwakita (Time Has Come) by CFO$ hits as Hideo Itami makes his way down to the ring_

 _Eden: "Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at 182 lbs, Hideo Itami!"_

 _Byron: "What a match we have coming up next. Hideo Itami and Konnor battle it out to determine who will face off against Matthew Jones in the Quarter-Finals!"_

 _Rebellion by CFO$ hits as The Ascension make their way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "And introducing his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Viktor, from Boston, Massachusetts, weighing in at 257 lbs, Konnor!"_

 _Rich: "What a match this looks to be. Konnor's partner Viktor lost in seven seconds earlier on tonight against Apollo Crews. Can Konnor keep his NXT Championship dreams alive by defeating Hideo Itami in this match?"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Jason: "Konnor goes straight after Hideo with a clothesline but Hideo ducks and dropkicks him, sending him crashing to the outside already!"_

 _Byron: "What's Hideo doing? He's running against the ropes and he just dived over the top rope, landing on both members of The Ascension!"_

 _Rich: "Hideo is really controlling this match but for how much longer can he keep up this dominance?"_

 _Jason: "Well, if I know Hideo, he will not stop until he's got Konnor down for the 1-2-3!"_

 _Byron: "Hideo has jumped up onto the top rope! Double Foot Stomp from Itami! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Rich: "Konnor only just kicks out at two. That foot stomp almost finished Konnor off!"_

 _Byron: "Hideo can't let that kick-out affect him. He needs to keep up the offence if he wants to walk away with a victory!"_

 _Jason: "He looks to do just that! He's going for a running knee! He's begging Konnor to get up!"_

 _Rich: "What the hell? Viktor jumps onto the apron and distracts Hideo!"_

 _Byron: "Here comes Konnor! He clotheslines Hideo so hard that he does a 360! Good God! That almost took Hideo's head off!"_

 _Jason: "He gets Itami back up! FALL OF MAN! What a move from Konnor! He goes for the pinfall."_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, this one is all over!"_

 _Rebellion by CFO$ hits as The Ascension celebrate Konnor's victory._

 _Eden: "Here is your winner, Konnor!"_

 _Byron: "You have to hand it to Konnor. He took advantage of the distraction from Viktor and put Hideo away fast. He faces Matthew Jones in the next round."_

 _Rich: "Let's look at the Quarter-Final bracket then."_

 _The tournament brackets for the #1 contender's tournament to the NXT Championship pop up on the screen._

 _Jason: "As you just said, Matthew Jones will face Konnor. Finn Balor will battle Baron Corbin. Adrian Neville will take on Jason Sabre and Apollo Crews will face Brandon Elvidge."_

 _Byron: "Let's have a look at the semi-final bracket for the NXT Tag Team Championships number one contender's tournament."_

 _The tournament brackets for the #1 contender's tournament to the NXT Tag Team Championships pop up on the screen._

 _Rich: "The semi-finals will see Blake and Murphy take on Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson while The Vaudevillains will face off against Frederick Johnson and Rio Hernandez. What a great closing to both tournaments! I'm looking forward to all six matches! Let's send it back to Renee Young who is standing by to conduct an interview."_

 _The camera pans backstage, showing Renee Young with a microphone._

 _Renee: "Thanks, Rich. I'm now being joined by Natalya and the NXT Women's Champion Charlotte."_

 _Natalya and Charlotte, with the Women's title over her shoulder, walk into view._

 _Renee: "You two are teaming up next to face Violet Michaels and her partner, Nia Jax. Are you feeling confident?"_

 _Charlotte: "Renee, you are forgetting that I am a second generation superstar. Natalya is the first third-generation diva in the world! My father is Ric Flair. Natalya's father is Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart. We are bred for greatness! We will run through Violet and Nia. Mark our words!"_

 _Charlotte and Natalya then walk off._

 _Eden: "The following contest is a Divas Tag Team match."_

 _New Foundation by CFO$ hits as Natalya makes her way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya!"_

 _Byron: "What a great match this should be. All four come from great wrestling families."_

 _Recognition by CFO$ then starts playing over the tannoy system as Charlotte makes her way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "And her partner, from Charlotte, North Carolina, she is the current NXT Women's Champion, Charlotte!"_

 _Jason: "Charlotte will be defending that Women's title against Violet Michaels at NXT TakeOver: Rival. Can she gain some crucial momentum in this match?"_

 _Imaginary by Evanescence then hits as Violet Michaels makes her way down to the bottom of the ramp where she then awaits the arrival of Nia Jax._

 _Eden: "And introducing their opponents, first, from San Antonio, Texas, "The Heart Break Chick" Violet Michaels!"_

 _Byron: "Last week on NXT, Violet and Charlotte battled in a time-limit match. Charlotte set the pace at just under five minutes. Originally, we thought that Violet had ran out of time but Violet showed us that Emma tapped out with just one second left on the clock so Violet must be looking to make Charlotte submit tonight."_

 _Force of Greatness by CFO$ then hits as Nia Jax, looking dominant, makes her way down to the ring_

 _Eden: "And her tag team partner, from San Diego, California, Nia Jax!"_

 _Rich: "Nia Jax is also a part of wrestling royalty. She is the cousin of The Rock! Which means that she is also related to superstars like Rikishi, The Usos, Tamina Snuka and even Roman Reigns! She is pretty much bred for greatness in this company!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Rich: "There goes the bell as Natalya starts the match off with Violet Michaels."_

 _Byron: "They start things off with a lock up. Violet gets Natalya into a head lock and pushes her towards the ropes. Natalya comes back with a clothesline, sending Violet crashing to the ground!"_

 _Jason: "All four of these divas seem to be bred for greatness as they are all part of wrestling families. I cannot wait for all four of these divas to be tearing it up on the main roster!"_

 _Rich: "Violet kips-up quickly and tags to Nia Jax! Look out, Natalya. Nia Jax is a dominant force to be reckoned with and should not be taking lightly!"_

 _Byron: "Nia runs at Natalya and clotheslines her. She lifts her up and nails a Samoan Drop! She sends Natalya towards the ropes and nails a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker! What a move from Nia Jax! She's going for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Rich: "A kick-out from Natalya! I thought Nia had put that one away! The dominant force known as Nia Jax looks to be after Natalya's blood!"_

 _Byron: "Nia sends Natalya into the corner and tags Violet back in and they hit a double suplex! Natalya looks to be in trouble!"_

 _Jason: "Jax sends Natalya towards the turnbuckle and runs at her with a spear! She goes over to the opposite turnbuckle. She nails a running hip attack! Pinfall attempt!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Natalya only just kicks out of that pinfall attempt. Can Nattie tag in Charlotte or will Violet and Nia stay in control?"_

 _Rich: "Natalya jumps up and quickly takes Jax down with a Discus Clothesline! She jumps towards her corner and tags in Charlotte!"_

 _Jason: "Here comes Charlotte! Clothesline to Nia Jax! Forearm to Violet sending her crashing to the floor! Spear! Charlotte nails a Spear on Jax! Pinfall attempt!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…-"_

 _Byron: "Violet only just makes the save by punting Charlotte!"_

 _Rich: "Jax tags in Violet and Violet quickly goes after Charlotte! She nails the Highway To Hell!"_

 _Jason: "She's begging Charlotte to get back to her feet! Heart Attack! She locks in the Heart Attack!"_

 _Rich: "Nia Jax attacks Natalya on the outside! Natalya cannot save her partner!"_

 _Byron: "Can Charlotte escape this brutal hold?!"_

 _Jason: "Violet locks it in harder! Will Charlotte submit?"_

 _Rich: "She taps! Charlotte has tapped out!"_

 _Imaginary by Evanescence hits as the match ends._

 _Eden: "Here are your winners, by submission, Violet Michaels and Nia Jax!"_

 _Byron: "Violet hasn't released the submission hold! Charlotte is still locked in the Heart Attack!"_

 _Rich: "Someone get security out here! She'll break her damn arm!"_

 _Security and other NXT Divas run down and try to break Violet's hold on Charlotte's arm_

 _Jason: "She's really pulling that arm! She may break it! Someone stop her!"_

 _Byron: "Thank God! She releases it. Violet Michaels has sent Charlotte a message here tonight."_

 _Rich: "That message is: I am willing to break your arm to win that title!"_

 _Jason: "Thanks for joining us this week on NXT! See you next week, folks!"_


	19. NXT Show 4 Part 1 (January 8th, 2015)

_**A/N: This is show four of my Rise of NXT Story. Again, I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited and left reviews for this story. It really does mean a lot to me. On this episode, the first two quarter-finals will take place. Adrian Neville vs. Jason Sabre and Apollo Crews vs. Brandon Elvidge will be taking place on this episode while both semi-finals in the tag team tournament will be taking place: Blake and Murphy v Dash and Dawson and The Vaudevillains v Frederick Johnson and Rio Hernandez. I hope you all enjoy this show.**_

 _The opening video for NXT is shown at the start of the show with Roar of the Crowd by CFO$ in the background. Commentary comes from Rich Brennan, Byron Saxton and Renee Young tonight._

 _Ten by CFO$ hits as Tye Dillinger makes his way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 235 lbs, Tye Dillinger!"_

 _Byron: "Tye Dillinger has got a tough bout to contend with tonight. He faces off against the deranged Chris Blake. We've seen Blake play mind games with Kevin Owens over the past two weeks but can he put Owens to the back of his mind and put Dillinger away quickly tonight?"_

 _Circus for a Psycho by Skillet hits as Chris Blake makes his way down to the ring._

 _Rich: "Chris Blake claimed last week that he only wants to be friends with Kevin Owens. If Owens is such a friend to Blake, how come Blake screwed Owens out of his tournament match-up with Adrian Neville two weeks ago?"_

 _Renee: "You have to think about why Blake is doing this. Does he believe Owens did him wrong in the past? We don't know much about Chris Blake but I think we'll find out more about him as we get closer to NXT TakeOver: Rival."_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Rich: "There goes the bell and Blake just clotheslined Dillinger out of the ring already! What dominance displayed in the opening few seconds of the match!"_

 _Byron: "Blake gets outside the ring and sends Dillinger back in. He climbs to the top rope and hits a huge Diving Clothesline. He's begging Dillinger to get back up!"_

 _Renee: "Chris Blake with a massive chokeslam! What a chokeslam! He's going for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Circus for a Psycho by Skillet continues playing over the audio system as Blake celebrates his victory._

 _Eden: "Here is your winner, Chris "The Psycho" Blake!"_

 _Rich: "A dominant display from Chris Blake!"_

 _Fight by CFO$ hits as Kevin Owens runs down and into the ring._

 _Renee: "What a stare off! Owens and Blake are staring each other down!"_

 _Rich: "The tension is palpable as these two powerhouses prepare for their showdown at NXT TakeOver: Rival!"_

 _Byron: "Owens attacks Blake! Owens has attacked Blake! He sends him into the ropes but what the hell? The lights have gone out! What the hell is going on here?"_

 _The lights come back on as a video starts playing on the titantron. The video looks Gothic as it shows a big powerhouse in a Bane mask. A voice then starts talking_

 _Voice: "At NXT TakeOver: Rival, I will make my presence known. You will all know the name Blake Carter! Be afraid, be very afraid!"_

 _Renee: "Blake Carter? Will he be coming after Kevin Owens or Chris Blake? We'll find out soon enough only at NXT TakeOver: Rival!"_

 _Byron: "Up next, it is the first quarter-final in the tournament to determine who will challenge Sami Zayn for the NXT Championship at NXT TakeOver Rival: Adrian Neville battles Jason Sabre!"_

 _Break Orbit by CFO$ hits as Adrian Neville makes his way down to the ring_

 _Eden: "The following contest is the first Quarter-Final match in the tournament to determine the #1 contender for the NXT Championship! Introducing first, from Newcastle-Upon-Tyne, England, weighing in at 194 lbs, Adrian Neville!"_

 _Renee: "What a match this looks to be! Adrian Neville takes on Jason Sabre. Both men should be confident going into this one. Neville defeated Kevin Owens to take his spot in the tournament while Jason Sabre defeated Kalisto last week to earn this match right now."_

 _Enemy by Blue Stahli hits as Jason Sabre makes his way down to the ring. He's not alone, however, as Alexa Bliss is walking down with him_

 _Eden: "And introducing his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Alexa Bliss, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 233 lbs, "The Son of Anarchy" Jason Sabre!"_

 _Byron: "What a match Sabre had last week with Kalisto. A great victory for Sabre but can he get past Adrian Neville in this match right now?"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Renee: "There goes the bell as this match gets underway. Jason Sabre vs. Adrian Neville! This ought to be a good one!"_

 _Byron: "Sabre starts things off with a clothesline to Neville! What a huge clothesline!"_

 _Renee: "Sabre now locks in a headlock on Neville. Can Neville escape it?"_

 _Rich: "He does and sends Sabre into the turnbuckle. He lifts him onto the top turnbuckle and nails a Frankensteiner from the top! What a move from Neville!"_

 _Renee: "Neville goes to the top rope. Red Arrow! Sabre moves out of the way just in time."_

 _Byron: "Alexa looks happy about Sabre escaping the Red Arrow. Look at the smile on her face."_

 _Rich: "What's Sabre doing now? Neville is on his knees and Sabre nails a superkick! He picks him up and nails him with Bite the Bullet! What a move! He jumps onto the top rope!"_

 _Byron: "Frog Splash! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Rich: "Sabre starts stomping on Neville, keeping him grounded which is a great strategy. Neville is normally a highflier but if Sabre can keep Neville on the ground, Neville can't gain control."_

 _Renee: "Sabre locks in the Dragon Sleeper! He's got the Dragon Sleeper locked in!"_

 _Byron: "Can Neville escape the Dragon Sleeper? He lifts his knee and knocks Sabre in the nose! Neville escapes the Dragon Sleeper!"_

 _Rich: "Neville superkicks Sabre! He jumps to the top rope again!"_

 _Renee: "Red Arrow! Neville nails the Red Arrow! Pinfall attempt!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "A kick-out from Sabre! Jason Sabre kicks out of the Red Arrow! What a superstar!"_

 _Rich: "Sabre quickly gets up and hits a spinning backfist, sending Neville crashing to the ground!"_

 _Renee: "Sabre begs Neville to get back to his feet!"_

 _Byron: "Midnight Hour! He nails the Midnight Hour! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Neville only just kicks out! How the hell did he kick out of that?"_

 _Rich: "Neville gets back up and goes behind Sabre! Inverted Frankensteiner from Neville! What a move!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "A kick-out from Sabre! Can Sabre regain control?!"_

 _Rich: "Sabre hits a superkick out of nowhere! He goes to the top rope! 450 Splash! Pinfall attempt!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Sabre is really taking it to Neville here tonight. He's now begging Neville to get back to his feet! He hits the Midnight Hour once again!"_

 _Renee: "What's Alexa doing here? Alexa is on the apron. Sabre goes over to her and plants a kiss on her."_

 _Rich: "Neville is up though! He runs at Sabre and rolls him up!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, it's over!"_

 _Byron: "Neville takes advantage of the distraction from Alexa and rolls Sabre up to get the victory! That was an advantage Sabre shouldn't have given Neville!"_

 _Renee: "Sabre is now shouting at Alexa. Alexa shouldn't have distracted him. He was so close to victory!"_

 _Eden: "Here is your winner, Adrian Neville!"_

 _Byron: "Sabre has just left Alexa Bliss! He just walked off! That wasn't very nice!"_

 _Renee: "Let's send it back now to Devin Taylor who is standing by with her interviewee."_

 _The camera pans backstage to Devin Taylor._

 _Devin: "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Brandon Elvidge and Sienna Sheffield!"_

 _Elvidge and Sheffield walk into shot._

 _Devin: "At NXT TakeOver: Rival, you will face Corey Graves. Tonight, though, you are facing Apollo Crews in the quarter-finals of the tournament to determine the #1 contender for the NXT Championship. How confident are you going into this match?"_

 _Elvidge: "Devin, put it this way. I am a fighter. A wrestler. I kick ass. Corey Graves hasn't wrestled since April of 2014. Tonight though, I face Apollo Crews. I am not scared or intimidated by Apollo. He sounds like a reject who tried to become an astronaut but didn't because he just isn't tough enough. Mark my words, I WILL defeat Apollo Crews, I WILL win the tournament, I WILL defeat Corey Graves at NXT TakeOver: Rival and then I WILL defeat Sami Zayn to win the NXT Championship!"_

 _ **A/N: This is the end of part one of show four. The next part will include The Vaudevillains against Frederick Johnson and Rio Hernandez in the first semi-final of the tag team tournament and a special in-ring segment which will be a debut for an OC that I received, a special tag team divas debut match seeing Abigail Daniels and Daria Kirchthaler face The Knockout Queens (Jessica and Jasmine Batista). Thank you for supporting me with all of this and hopefully you enjoy this show.**_


	20. NXT Show 4 Part 2 (January 8th, 2015)

_**A/N: This is part two of show four of my Rise of NXT Story. Thank you for such positive reviews of my Jason Sabre/Adrian Neville match. Hopefully you will enjoy everything else I have planned for this show.**_

 _Eden: "The following tag team match is the first Semi-Final in the Tag Team Tournament to determine the #1 contenders for the NXT Tag Team Championships!"_

 _Vau de Vire by CFO$ hits as Aiden English and Simon Gotch make their way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 436 lbs, Simon Gotch and Aiden English: The Vaudevillains!"_

 _Byron: "What a tag team match this ought to be. The Vaudevillains battle Frederick Johnson and Rio Hernandez with the winners advancing to the finals of the #1 contender's tag team tournament."_

 _Bite My Tongue by You Me At Six ft. Oli Sykes then hits as Frederick Johnson makes his way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "And introducing their opponents, first, from Leeds, England, weighing in at 225 lbs, "Freaky" Frederick Johnson!"_

 _Rich: "Frederick and Rio defeated Jason Jordan and Chad Gable last week on NXT. Can they somehow get past The Vaudevillains here tonight?"_

 _Happy? (Instrumental) by Mudvayne then plays and Rio Hernandez makes his way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "And his tag team partner, from The Isle of Samoa, standing 7 foot two inches tall, weighing in at 395 lbs, "Ruthless" Rio Hernandez!"_

 _Byron: "Last week's match with Jordan and Gable ended after a Ruthless Right Hook from Rio on Jordan and then Rio took out Gable on the outside with Game Over."_

 _Renee: "Then, Frederick nailed the Frederick Frog Splash on Jordan to get the pinfall victory over them. They were very dominant but they have a tough match ahead of them as they face The Vaudevillains."_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Renee: "There goes the bell and this one is underway."_

 _Rich: "English will begin the match with Rio Hernandez."_

 _Byron: "Rio clotheslines English, sending him crashing down to the ground. How will The Vaudevillains keep Rio from dominating in this match? He weighs just under 400 lbs!"_

 _Renee: "Rio sends English to the ropes and nails a back body drop, sending English halfway across the ring!"_

 _Byron: "Rio sends English into his corner and tags in Frederick. They nail a double flapjack!"_

 _Rich: "Frederick sends English into the corner and sets him up on the turnbuckle. Frankensteiner! What a move from Frederick! He goes for the quick pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "A kick-out from English, keeping The Vaudevillains in the match!"_

 _Renee: "Frederick jumps onto the top turnbuckle! Diving Hurricanrana! He holds on for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Another kick-out from English, keeping this match alive once more!"_

 _Rich: "What a match this could end up being."_

 _Renee: "Frederick goes for a standing moonsault but English moves out of the way!"_

 _Rich: "English sends Frederick into the corner and tags in Gotch. Double suplex! Gotch goes for the pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Renee: "A kick-out from Frederick, keeping his team in the match!"_

 _Byron: "Gotch gets Frederick up and sends him into the turnbuckle. He nails a corner forearm smash! He tags in English!"_

 _Renee: "What are they setting up for here? THE GENTLEMAN'S CONGRESS! What a move from The Vaudevillains! Pinfall attempt!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…-"_

 _Byron: "Rio Hernandez makes the save for his tag team partner. OH MY GOD! Condominium Crossbody, taking English out! Here comes Gotch, who throws Rio out of the ring, sending him crashing to the floor!"_

 _Renee: "Gotch jumped onto the top turnbuckle and nails Frederick with a Belly to belly suplex off the top rope. English goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Johnson kicks out! Frederick kicks out!"_

 _Rich: "Frederick quickly gets up and nails English with The Freak-Out!"_

 _Renee: "Frederick jumps to the top rope! He attempts the Frederick Frog Splash but English puts up his knees. He gets Frederick back up!"_

 _Byron: "Director's Cut! What a move from Aiden English! Pinfall attempt now!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell! This one is over!"_

 _Vau de Vire by CFO$ hits as The Vaudevillains celebrate their victory._

 _Eden: "Here are your winners, Aiden English and Simon Gotch: The Vaudevillains!"_

 _Renee: "English and Gotch advance to the finals of the tournament to determine who will challenge The Lucha Dragons for the NXT Tag Team Championships at NXT TakeOver: Rival! Who will they face in the final, though? Will it be Blake and Murphy or will it be Dash and Dawson? We will find out later tonight."_

 _Devin Taylor is in the ring._

 _Devin: "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, a new NXT Superstar, along with his son, Max, Tomer "The Jewish Gun" Lami!"_

 _Get Hyper by DJ Droideka ft. KSI hits as a man with an attire similar to Finn Balor makes his way down to the ring with a five-year-old kid._

 _Devin: "Welcome to NXT, Tomer. How do you feel about finally reaching the big time?"_

 _Tomer: "Well, Devin. I just hope that I can join up with Finn Balor as we are such close friends."_

 _Devin: "How confident are you that you are going to be a big name in NXT?"_

 _Tomer: "Well, I can't be too overconfident but I do hope that I get a good shot here."_

 _Devin: "Ladies and gentleman-"_

 _Shoot for the Stars by CFO$ hits as Bo Dallas makes his way down to the ring._

 _He stops at the bottom of the entrance ramp._

 _Bo: "Tomer, this may be your first night here but you have already done something wrong. If you want to make it in NXT, all you have to do is….. BOLIEVE!"_

 _Bo laughs as he makes his way backstage as the segment ends._

 _ **A/N: Thank you for supporting this story. Sorry it took me so long to post part two. I only got back on the internet today. Part three should be up either later today or tomorrow.**_


	21. NXT Show 4 Part 3 (January 8th, 2015)

_**A/N: This is part three of show four. This part includes a special divas tag team debut match and a match pitting Becky Lynch against Eva Marie. I hope you enjoy this part and I hope you enjoy every part, really. Thanks for the support. (I also need to apologize. I posted quite a confusing ending to the Divas Debut match. I have rectified that and it should be less confusing now.)**_

 _Byron: "We have just received word from the NXT GM William Regal that another match has been booked for NXT TakeOver: Rival. Bo Dallas will face Tomer Lami."_

 _Eden Stiles: "The following tag team match is a special Divas Tag Team Debut match."_

 _Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence hits as an African American and Samoan woman with red and black shoulder length hair._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, from Pensacola, Florida, Abigail Daniels!"_

 _Byron: "Abigail Daniels looks very crazy. Look at her eyes! What a match this should be."_

 _Seagulls Over Rhinoceros Bay Part II by Foxy Shazam hits as a woman with Raven-Black chin length hair walks down to the ring. She's wearing a loose-fitting collared shirt over black slacks, black brogues and a cane._

 _Eden: "And introducing her tag team partner, from Vaduz, Liechtenstein, Daria Kirchthaler!"_

 _Renee: "This match looks to be very interesting. It is two single divas versus a twin tag team! Can Daria and Abigail work together and put their opponents away? Or will their egos get the better of them?"_

 _Walk Idiot Walk by The Hives hits as two divas walk onto the stage. One has straight black hair while the other has long, black curly hair. They both have tanned skin, hourglass bodies, nose rings and Batista stomach tattoos. They are both wearing a black shirt (like Nikki's) with their names in white, blue jeans and black boots with a leather jacket with KQ on the back, covered by a crown._

 _Eden: "And introducing their opponents, from Washington DC, Jessica and Jasmine Batista: The Knockout Queens!"_

 _Byron: "What a match this looks to be. Daria Kirchthaler and Abigail Daniels will team up to take on the daughters of Batista, Jessica and Jasmine!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Rich: "Here we go. I believe Jasmine is starting things off with Abigail."_

 _Byron: "Jessica and Jasmine are the daughters of Batista but will we see that raw passion that Batista has for this business from his twin daughters? Will they make it here in the WWE?"_

 _Renee: "They lock up and Jasmine takes control. She sends Abigail into the ropes but Abigail comes back with a clothesline!"_

 _Byron: "Abigail gets Jasmine back to her feet and nails a belly-to-belly suplex! Pinfall attempt!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…-"_

 _Rich: "Jessica makes the save for her twin sister and breaks up the pin!"_

 _Byron: "Jasmine gets back up quickly and clotheslines Abigail!"_

 _Rich: "What's she going for here? Bang Bang! What a move!"_

 _Renee: "Jasmine is jumping up to the top turnbuckle. This is something her father didn't do that often. Geronimo! What a move! Pinfall attempt!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…-"_

 _Byron: "Daria breaks up the pin and saves her tag partner!"_

 _Renee: "Jasmine gets Abigail back up and is going for the Pool Hall! Abigail escapes, rolls past Jasmine and tags in Daria!"_

 _Byron: "Here comes Daria! I believe this is our first superstar or diva ever to come from Liechtenstein! She takes down Jasmine with a clothesline! She dropkicks Jessica off the apron!"_

 _Renee: "Daria runs at Jasmine and nails a Japanese Arm Drag! She gets Jasmine back up and what is it that she's going for here?"_

 _Rich: "I believe this is called Dreamfall! What a move!"_

 _Byron: "Jessica tries to enter the ring but the referee is stopping her. This has distracted Daria!"_

 _Renee: "Jasmine sees Daria distracted and quickly gets up! She rolls Daria up!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, this one is all over!"_

 _Walk Idiot Walk by The Hives hits as The Knockout Queens celebrate their victory_

 _Eden: "Here are your winners, Jessica and Jasmine Batista: The Knockout Queens!"_

 _Byron: "What a debut victory for the daughters of Batista, one of the greatest world champions in our company's history!"_

 _Rich: "Look in the ring. It looks like Daria and Abigail have an issue with how that match ended!"_

 _Renee: "Daria is leaving the ring but she goes behind Abigail and nails the Dreamfall! She just took out Abigail!"_

 _Byron: "I don't think Daria will team with Abigail again any time soon!"_

 _The camera pans backstage where Jason Sabre is seen talking to Becky Lynch. Sabre strokes Becky's cheek as the camera zooms out. Alexa Bliss is then seen on camera, looking angry_

 _Renee: "I don't think Jason Sabre or Becky Lynch want to get on the bad side of Alexa Bliss. That is a bad idea."_

 _Eden: "The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall. In the ring, from Concord, California, Eva Marie!"_

 _Celtic Invasion by CFO$ hits as Becky Lynch makes her way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "And her opponent, from Dublin, Ireland, Becky Lynch!"_

 _Byron: "What a match this is going to be. Becky Lynch goes one on one with Eva Marie."_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Rich: "There goes the bell and Lynch takes down Eva with a huge headscissors!"_

 _Byron: "Becky gets Eva back up and hits her with the Bex-plex!"_

 _Renee: "Oh my god! She locks in the Dis-arm-her! The Dis-arm-her is locked in!"_

 _Rich: "Eva taps out! Eva taps out!"_

 _Celtic Invasion by CFO$ hits as Becky Lynch celebrates her victory_

 _Eden: "Here is your winner, Becky Lynch!"_

 _Byron: "What an impressive victory for Becky Lynch!"_

 _Rich: "Wait a minute. Alexa Bliss just ran down!"_

 _Renee: "She takes down Becky and nails her with the Glitter Blizzard!"_

 _Byron: "That was a tad uncalled for!"_

 _Rich: "What were her reasons behind that?"_

 _ **A/N: Sorry it took so long. I'm trying to figure what parts of the show to put in each part and how long it would take so part four should be up either later today or early tomorrow. Thanks for the support and hope you enjoy this part.**_


	22. NXT Show 4 Part 4 (January 8th, 2015)

_**A/N: Thanks for all the support. I know I say this in every A/N but I really appreciate it. This part will include three matches and four segments. The three matches are: Charlotte v Sasha Banks in non-title action, a special tag team debut match and Apollo Crews v Brandon Elvidge in the Quarter-Finals of the #1 contender's tournament. I hope you enjoy this part. I apologize for making a little mistake on the last part during the Daria/Abigail v Knockout Queens match. It has been rectified and hopefully I don't make another mistake like that again**_

 _Byron: "Let's send it to the ring now where the NXT General Manager William Regal is ready to introduce a special guest."_

 _Regal: "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome at this time, James Storm!"_

 _Game Up by It's A Date Inc. hits as James Storm makes his way down to the ring_

 _Regal: "James, your match at NXT TakeOver: Rival will be a fatal-four-way match against AJ Styles, Chuck Taylor and Takaaki Watanabe where you will be competing for a contract. How confident are you that you will walk out with the contract?"_

 _Storm: "Well, William, I want to start off by thanking you for this great opportunity. I see this match as the biggest opportunity of my life. I will walk in NXT TakeOver: Rival as a superstar but I will walk out, an NXT Superstar! Sorry about your damn luck!"_

 _Game Up by It's A Date Inc. hits as Storm motions for the crowd and leaves the arena_

 _Renee: "Let's send it backstage now where Devin Taylor is standing by."_

 _The camera pans backstage, revealing Devin Taylor holding a microphone._

 _Devin: "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome my guest at this time, Apollo Crews."_

 _Apollo Crews walks into view_

 _Devin: "Apollo, tonight's main event sees you facing Brandon Elvidge in the Quarter-Finals of the #1 contender's tournament. Do you think you can walk away with a victory?"_

 _Apollo: "I KNOW I can walk away with a victory. Brandon Elvidge may have a little girlfriend at his side but I am a COMPLETE superstar and I don't get distracted by little women. I WILL beat Elvidge. Mark my words!"_

 _Devin: "Back to you guys at ringside."_

 _Imaginary by Evanescence hits as Violet Michaels makes her way towards the commentary position for this match._

 _(For this match, the commentary team will be Rich Hall, Renee Young and Violet Michaels)_

 _Recognition by CFO$ hits as the NXT Women's Champion Charlotte makes her way down to the ring_

 _Eden: "The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from The Queen City, she is the current NXT Women's Champion, Charlotte!"_

 _Rich: "What a match we have for you up next. Charlotte competes against Sasha Banks while Violet Michaels replaces Byron Saxton on commentary."_

 _Violet: "She better cherish her days with that title. At NXT TakeOver: Rival, that belt will belong to me."_

 _Sky's The Limit by CFO$ hits as Sasha Banks makes her way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "And introducing her opponent, from Boston, Massachusetts, Sasha Banks!"_

 _Renee: "Here comes Sasha Banks. Can Sasha earn momentum and possibly pin the Women's Champion? Will she then get a title shot?"_

 _Violet: "She isn't having a title match before me! I'm the one that will beat Charlotte for that title!"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Rich: "There goes the bell and this one is underway."_

 _Violet: "It doesn't matter who wins this match: they both have to bow down to me when I win the NXT Women's Championship at NXT TakeOver: Rival!"_

 _Rich: "Charlotte takes Sasha down with an STO!"_

 _Violet: "I would've reversed that. The match would be done and dusted."_

 _Renee: "Charlotte locks in a headlock on Sasha. Violet, what are you doing?"_

 _Violet Michaels left the commentary position and ran down to the ring. She jumped into the ring and took out both Sasha and Charlotte._

 _*DING DING DING DING DING DING DING*_

 _Renee: "Why has Violet done this?"_

 _Rich: "She just nailed Charlotte with the Sweet Chin Music! And she hits Sasha with it as well!"_

 _Renee: "What was that for? This match had only just begun and Violet just screwed it all up!"_

 _Byron Saxton joined Rich and Renee again in preparation for the next match_

 _Eden: "The following contest is a special tag team debut spectacular!"_

 _Hold On For Your Life by Alter Bridge hits as a man with short, black, curly hair and a black beard/goatee/sideburns combination enters the arena. He is wearing red tights with white lines on each side, black kickpads and black boots, black elbow pads, glasses with a white cross in each shade and a black hoodie with the hood up enters the arena._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, from Denver, Colorado, weighing in at 210 pounds, Danny Griffin!"_

 _Byron: "What a tag team match this looks to be. A special tag team debut spectacular!"_

 _You Fight Me by Breaking Benjamin then hits as a man with short, brown hair, a brown moustache, a see-through face mask (think Cody Rhodes 2011) enters. He's wearing black elbow pads, brown and white tights (brown on left, white on right), says Top in white letters on left leg and Dog in brown letters on right leg, grey and black glove on right hand, black wristband on left wrist and red and white shoes with yellow laces. He's also wearing a black jacket and a red, white and black collar around his neck._

 _Eden: "And his tag team partner, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 272 lbs, "Top Dog" Anthony Sullivan!"_

 _Byron: "Both Sullivan and Griffin have been wrestling for about five years. Can they make it in the WWE, though?"_

 _Roar of the Crowd by CFO$ hits as a man with an average build and a handsome face makes his way down to the ring. He's wearing black tights with two red strips going down the sides of them, which are tucked inside military style boots, black gloves and a shirt. On his shirt, the word NXT slashed out with "The James Carter Show" in red over it._

 _Eden: "And introducing their opponents, first, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 198 lbs, James Carter!"_

 _Byron: "James Carter looks confident."_

 _A Song to Pass the Time by Bright Eyes then hits as a guy with brown, long hair makes his way down to the ring. He's wearing clothes similar to Alan Wake._

 _Eden: "And his tag team partner, from Anchorage, Alaska, weighing in at 125 lbs, Taylor Schone!"_

 _Byron: "Here comes Taylor Schone! He is originally German but lives in Alaska. Can Schone and Carter work together to get the victory tonight?"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Renee: "There goes the bell and this one has begun. James Carter starts the match with Danny Griffin."_

 _Byron: "Danny locks up with Carter and Irish Whips him into the ropes. Neckbreaker!"_

 _Rich: "Carter needs to stop Griffin's momentum if he hopes to get back in this match."_

 _Renee: "Griffin jumps onto the top turnbuckle! Swanton Bomb!"_

 _Byron: "Griffin tags in Sullivan. Double suplex!"_

 _Renee: "Sullivan keeps Carter grounded and locks in the Hammerlock. Can James Carter escape the hold?"_

 _Byron: "James wriggles as he tries to escape this excruciating submission hold."_

 _Rich: "He keeps wriggling and escapes the hold! He jumps and tags to his tag team partner, Taylor Schone!"_

 _Byron: "Taylor clotheslines Sullivan! Suplex! Another suplex! Taylor is taking Sullivan to Suplex City!"_

 _Renee: "Taylor gets Sullivan up and nails him with a back suplex!"_

 _Rich: "Taylor goes for a leg sweep but Sullivan reverses and locks in The Rolling Antho-Knee Bar! Sullivan has got the submission locked in!"_

 _Byron: "Danny Griffin runs in and dropkicks James Carter off the apron! He hits a Suicide Dive on the outside, taking Carter out! They are both on the outside yet Griffin has locked The Griffin Family Achilles Tendon Lock on Carter!"_

 _Renee: "Sullivan has still got Taylor locked in the Rolling Antho-Knee Bar!"_

 _Rich: "Taylor kicks Sullivan in the face and Sullivan releases the hold!"_

 _Byron: "Taylor runs at Sullivan but is reversed and is nailed with a neckbreaker!"_

 _Renee: "Anthony is setting up for something here! The Antho-Knee! What a move! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "How on earth did Taylor kick-out of that?"_

 _Renee: "Taylor is coming back now. He clotheslines Sullivan! Dropkick to Griffin, sending him crashing to the floor on the outside!"_

 _Byron: "Taylor runs at Sullivan! Shining Wizard! What a move from Taylor! He goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…-"_

 _Rich: "Griffin comes in and makes the save. OH MY GOD! Taylor just got nailed with the D-A-G!"_

 _Byron: "Griffin spears Carter off the apron, sending him crashing to the outside!"_

 _Renee: "Sullivan goes for the pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, this one is all over!"_

 _You Fight Me by Breaking Benjamin hits as Anthony Sullivan and Danny Griffin celebrate their victory_

 _Eden: "Here are your winners, Danny Griffin and "Top Dog" Anthony Sullivan!"_

 _Byron: "What a victory for Griffin and Sullivan! Let's send it back to the ring for an interview with the winners, conducted by Devin Taylor."_

 _Devin: "Danny, Anthony, what a massive debut victory for you. What can we expect from you over the next couple of weeks?"_

 _Griffin: "Well, Devin, I have my eye on becoming the NXT Champion! If Sami Zayn retains the title at NXT TakeOver: Rival, then I WILL be the next person to challenge for the title!"_

 _Sullivan: "I am looking for complete domination of this roster! I will be unbeatable until I earn an NXT Championship match!"_

 _Devin: "Thank you, guys."_

 _Sullivan leaves the ring but Griffin stays. He celebrates on the turnbuckle but when he turns around….._

 _Byron: "What the damn hell? James Carter just attacked Danny Griffin! What's he going for here? Carter Cutter!"_

 _Renee: "He's going to the top rope! Carter Splash! What was the meaning of this?"_

 _Byron: "I guess James Carter was trying to send a message to Danny Griffin. He may have lost but he definitely can get straight back up again!"_

 _The camera pans backstage where JoJo is awaiting to conduct an interview_

 _JoJo: "Please welcome, my guests at this time, Jessica and Jasmine Batista: The Knockout Queens!"_

 _They appear on screen._

 _JoJo: "Earlier on tonight, you two defeated Daria Kirchthaler and Abigail Daniels. What can we expect from you in the coming weeks?"_

 _Jasmine: "Put it this way, JoJo. We may be a tag team but that will not stop us going for the NXT Women's Championship. Charlotte, Violet, be warned because The Knockout Queens are going to Knock. You. Out. And then we will make you. Bow. Down. To. The. Knockout. Queens!"_

 _Back to ringside_

 _Byron: "The Knockout Queens sending a message to both the NXT Women's Champion and the #1 contender for the title."_

 _Eden: "The following contest is a Quarter-Final match in the tournament to determine the #1 contender for the NXT Championship!"_

 _Cruise Control by CFO$ hits as Apollo Crews makes his way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "Introducing first, from Stone Mountain, Georgia, weighing in at 260 lbs, Apollo Crews!"_

 _Byron: "Remember, Apollo Crews defeated Viktor to advance in the tournament. Can he overcome Brandon Elvidge to advance to the Semi-Finals?"_

 _Centuries by Fall Out Boy blares into the arena as Brandon Elvidge and Sienna Sheffield, in a light blue dress with blue stiletto heels, makes their way down to the ring._

 _Eden: "And introducing his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Sienna Sheffield, from Manchester, England, weighing in at 240 pounds, Brandon Elvidge!"_

 _Rich: "Elvidge already has one match booked for NXT TakeOver: Rival. He will be facing off against Corey Graves, a man he attacked viciously two weeks ago after hearing a disparaging remark as to how he won a match after Sienna Sheffield helped him earn the victory."_

 _Byron: "Can Elvidge put all that to the back of his mind and defeat Apollo Crews to advance to the semi-finals?"_

 _*DING DING DING*_

 _Rich: "There goes the bell. Apollo just took Elvidge down! What a clothesline!"_

 _Byron: "I don't think Sienna will be able to save Elvidge from this attack from Crews. Apollo Crews is dominant. He can put you away with ease!"_

 _Renee: "Crews continues the onslaught on Elvidge. Suplex! Another one! He sends Elvidge into the ropes and sends him halfway across the ring with a back body drop!"_

 _Rich: "Apollo Crews lifts Elvidge up and nails a body slam! Pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Elvidge kicks out! He quickly gets up though!"_

 _Renee: "Running superkick from Elvidge! Elvidge begs Apollo to get back up! Death before Dishonour! Pinfall attempt!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Rich: "Crews kicked out! What a massive kick-out from Crews!"_

 _Byron: "Crews gets up and takes Elvidge down with a clothesline! He lifts Elvidge up and drops him with a massive suplex!"_

 _Renee: "Sienna Sheffield has jumped onto the apron!"_

 _Byron: "Apollo gets distracted!"_

 _Rich: "Elvidge takes advantage and rolls Crews up!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Rich: "A vital kick-out from Crews!"_

 _Byron: "Elvidge pushes Crews towards the ropes and Sienna pulls down the rope, sending Crews crashing to the outside!"_

 _Renee: "The referee has sent Sienna to the back! Sienna Sheffield has been sent to the backstage area after blatantly helping Elvidge regain control!"_

 _Byron: "This could end up biting Elvidge in the backside as Crews goes for the clothesline but Elvidge ducks and nails a German Suplex, holding it for a pinfall attempt!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Rich: "What does Elvidge have to do to win this thing?"_

 _Byron: "I think he really needs to muster up the strength to somehow lift Crews up and nail the Death before Dishonour if he really wants to reach the semi-finals!"_

 _Rich: "That may be easier said than done, Byron, as Crews is really controlling Elvidge now, as he has the Bearhug locked in. Can Elvidge escape?"_

 _Renee: "Elvidge drops onto his knees and stuns Crews, taking advantage. Elvidge not wasting any time and he goes for the pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Rich: "Elvidge gets Apollo up to his feet and nails the running superkick! He goes for another pin!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…Kick-Out!"_

 _Byron: "Elvidge is getting countless near-falls! Can he overcome Apollo Crews to advance to the semi-finals?"_

 _Rich: "It may look that way, Byron!"_

 _Byron: "Wait a minute! Corey Graves is running down to the ring!"_

 _Renee: "He jumps onto the apron and Elvidge goes to punch him but he jumps down!"_

 _Byron: "Apollo Crews takes advantage of the distracting and nails Elvidge with a clothesline! He lifts him up and nails a Gorilla Press Drop and then a standing moonsault!"_

 _Rich: "He goes for the pinfall!"_

 _Referee: "1…2…3! Ring the bell, this one's over!"_

 _Eden: "Here is your winner, Apollo Crews!"_

 _Byron: "Corey Graves enters the ring and locks in the Lucky 13! He's got the Lucky 13 locked in on Elvidge!"_

 _Renee: "Referees and other superstars are running down to get Corey to unlock the hold!"_

 _Rich: "You can't blame Corey for these actions but he has to let his leg go or he may not even have a match against Elvidge at NXT TakeOver: Rival. He may end up breaking his damn leg!"_

 _Byron: "Corey releases the hold. Thank God! I can only imagine how much pain Elvidge is in with that leg!"_

 _Renee: "That being said, we've run out of time. Join us next week for another exciting episode of NXT. Goodbye, folks!"_

 _The show ends with a close up on Corey Graves, who has a massive smirk on his face._

 _ **A/N: Sorry that it took so long but I was wondering how to finish the main event. Hope you all enjoy this part and part one of show five will probably be up in the next two days.**_


	23. Rise of NXT Announcement

I'm sorry but I am going on temporary hiatus from all this. I cannot think of anything to further my storylines for the first big NXT event. To quote Shawn Michaels, "I've lost my smile." I don't know when I'll be back but when I do return, I will return with NXT TakeOver Rival. I apologize to anyone who has been waiting for a new chapter but I thank you for the support.


End file.
